A Clan Reborn
by stormwolf3710
Summary: this is my first shot at making lemonade, naruto is told to restart not only the uzumaki clan but the namikaze and senju as well. it will be a small harem of girls his age, chapters will be when ever i really feel like it and i hope you enjoy, feed back would be great. warning: lemon
1. Chapter 1

**And here is my first shot a making lemonade, I hope you enjoy it I might continue but if I do it will be for of a when ever I feel like updateing it.**

**WARNING: this fic contains depictions of sexual actions viewer discretion is advised.**

**A Clan Reborn: Chapter 1**

After leaving the hokages office Naruto made it over to his house, but before he could make it inside he noticed that the door was unlocked. Slowly pulling out a kunai Naruto opened the door and snuck inside intent of catching who ever had decided to break into his apartment. Looking around the place he noticed that it wasn't trashed and there were no lights on except for the bit creeping from under the bed room door. Getting ready for a fight Naruto tip toed over to the door and swung it open, but Sakura laying on his bed in very sexy lingerie and stockings was the last thing he was expecting to see.

"Sa..Sakura?" said Naruto "what are you going here"

Sakura got up onto her hands and knees and slowly crawled over to the edge of the bed before getting up and walking over to the stunned Naruto and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm waiting on you Mr. Namikaze" said Sakura "I have a present for you."

"Wait how did you know about that I haven't told anyone yet" asked Naruto trying to fight off the blush and growing erection from having his scantily clad teammate pressed up against him.

Moving closer still Sakura started to trail light kisses up his neck and chin until she reached his ear.

"Lady Tsunade told me and Hinata about how you were going to reveal your real name and how the council expects you to restore the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Senju clans"

"But why did she tell you to before I could tell all of our friends?" said Naruto

Sakura suddenly stopped with the teasing kisses instead she moved back and took Naruto's face in her hands and looked him right in the eyes. "To give the two of us who love you the most time to stake our claim before all of the screaming fan girls start chasing you." she said right before pulling his face in for a long kiss.

After a moment of hesitation Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed back, after a minute the two had to break apart for air.

"You mean it you actually love me?" asked Naruto looking into her eyes hoping to see that what she was saying was real.

"Yes I do, I just kept feeling closer to you more and more then when you left I realized how lonely I was without you. But when you got back and said I hadn't changed it disappointed me and I didn't act on my feelings." said Sakura

Pulling her into a hug Naruto bent his head down to capture Sakura's lips in another kiss.

"The reason I said you hadn't changed was because I had always thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world, and even after traveling with the pervy sage you still are." said Naruto rubbing his hands up and down Sakura's back.

Blushing from the comment Sakura placed her hands on the front of Naruto's shirt taking in the feel of his abs for a moment before looking up and giving a sexy smirk to Naruto "Well then Mr. Namikaze would you like your present now?" she asked

"Yes please." said Naruto

"Then why don't you go and lay over there on the bed and let me take care of everything." she said

Wasting no time Naruto moved over to the bed and got on propping his back up against some pillows. During this time Sakura had made her way to the foot of the bed and was standing facing away from Naruto with her arms crossed on her stomach. Slowly Sakura started to move her hands up lightly touching her sides and arms before her hands made it to the bra straps on her shoulders, then just as painfully slow she started to remove the straps one after the other until they fell to her sides.

After what seemed like forever Sakura let the bra drop to the floor before turning around and walking towards the bed making sure to sway her hips with every step. Naruto had been enchanted watching Sakura slowly remove her bra before but as he watched his crush slowly make her way onto the bed and crawl on all fours up to where he was sitting he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Not from the way her cute pink hair framed her lovely face, or the way her perky C-cup breast swayed back and forth as she moved, or the predatory smirk she had on her face as she crawled on top of Naruto and pressed her body on top of his.

'That smirk it seems like Sakura really likes to take charge and set the pace, it fits for the top medical Kunoichi in the village' thought naruto as he continued to watch his crush make her way up the bed.

Sakura slowly started giving light licks and kisses to Naruto's face and lips, dragging her tongue from his chin up to his right ear and placing little butter fly kisses around his mouth. After a couple of seconds she licked his lips causing him to open them and deepen their kiss. As they slowly made out Sakura moved her hands from where they had been beside them to Naruto's jacket and shirt, slipping her hands under the fabric Sakura ran her hands up and down his stomach turned on by the feel of his lean muscles.

Naruto's hands also weren't idle, once Sakura had started kissing him Naruto had wrapped his hands around her lithe frame and was gently stroking her back reveling in the feel of her soft skin under his hands and wanting to commit every curve to memory. Slowly after stretching his arms as far as they could go he pulled them back rubbing them over Sakura's sides until he came to the curve of her brests. Gently cupping them in his hands and rubbing them, letting out a small moan Sakura arched her back pushing her breasts into his palms.

Naruto cupped the bottom of her breasts then moved up until running his thumbs around her nipples, flicking and pulling on them, getting a noise out of Sakura every time. Pushing herself off of Naruto Sakura backed herself down until she had her face resting right above his pants and her hands on his waist. Unclipping his pants Sakura quickly pulled then down in one sudden movement along with his boxers, leaving her staring at Naruto's manhood.

"Now I see why Shizune always wanted to do your physicals." said Sakura lightly rubbing her fingers up and down the shaft. This was causing Naruto and his member to twitch every time she ran her over him, smiling Sakura bent her head closer and gave a long slow lick from the bottom of the shaft to the top causing Naruto to grunt a bit. After a couple more slow licks Sakura ran her tongue around the head before taking it in her mouth and bobbing up and down.

About that time Naruto's mind practically melted here he was laying in his bead, with his crush half naked giving him a blow job, sitting up a little Naruto started to run his hand through her soft hair and the side of her face. Slowly she started to work more of Naruto's cock into her mouth, taking in a half an inch at a time before backing off, then bobbing forward, taking in the full nine inches. This continued until finally she had all of it crammed into her mouth. Naruto, meanwhile, was using all his will power to not blow his load at the sight of Sakura's lips stretched so far around his dick. Just the mere sight her tits jiggling with each bob of her head was stimulating enough to make him blow with time, but the feeling of her hot wet mouth was something else entirely, and he knew he wouldn't last long.

Seeing that her lover was on the edge Sakura took one of the hands she was holding herself up with and used it to cup Naruto's balls and started to play with them while taking his dick out of her mouth and licking the shaft again before bobbing her head down the full nine inches again. Seeing that he was about to explode Sakura looked up and said in the most erotic voce she could manage.

"Naruto where would you rather cum in my face and mouth, or on my boobs?" she asked.

"I would really like to cum on your beautiful face Sakura-chan." said the blond

Moving her hand back down Sakura started jacking him off again while pointing the thing right at her open mouth, briefly before it blew she wondered in Naruto's cum would taste like ramen.

"Sakura" yelled Naruto as he came all over his teammates face shooting ropes of his semen into her mouth and onto her face, Sakura was surprised by the wonder taste and started to use her fingers to collect and swallow all that was on his face.

"Mm that was delicious I could quickly get addicted to your cum Naruto" she said moving back up to wrap her arms and legs around Naruto, and before she could react Naruto filliped them over and was now the one on top and running kisses down her neck and collar bone. Acting on instinct Sakura arched her head back giving Naruto better access to lick and kiss her neck, after a minute Naruto started kissing his way southward until her came to his destination.

The twin perky peaks of Sakura's C- cup breasts were staring up at him just begging to be fondled and sucked on. Naruto took one peak in his mouth running his tongue around the areola and nipping and sucking at the tit, all the while he took the other one and massaged it alternating between which breast he gave attention to. Moaning Sakura ran her fingers through Naruto's hair trying to push his mouth harder down on her breasts, Naruto stopped and kissed his way back up her body to her mouth and engaged her in a long make out session.

Shifting his body to where he was laying beside her he took the hand that was playing with her breast and slowly moved it down her body taking time to feel the strong muscles and soft skin of her stomach before moving farther south, placeing his hands over the front of her panties he could feel just how wet she had gotten from his playing.

"Sakura-chan you're so wet all ready and I'm nowhere near done playing with you wet."

"Uhn" Sakura let out as Naruto moved his hand up and down her soaked panties "I'm the one who is supposed to be giving you pleasure." she said

"But Sakura giving you pleasure gives me pleasure, especially when you make all of those sexy noises." Said Naruto taking her mouth in a kiss and returning his attention to her nether region, moving down to set between her legs Naruto set his hands on the sides of Sakura's legs and slowly began to rub them, moving his hands up and down her stocking covered legs and when he got to the top moving his hand to just outside of her waiting lips but never any closer.

"Na ru to stop teasing me" pleaded Sakura and never being one to refuse a request from a beautiful girl, especially one with the power to punt him from his house to suna Naruto moved his hands up to her hips and slowly pulled off her panties. Now lying in front of him was his totally naked teammate, and just sitting there he took a second to take it all in from her messy pink hair, to her perky breasts and flat stomach, to her cute little shaved pussy.

"Naruto Stop staring" said a blushing Sakura

"I can't help it your just so beautiful" he said causing her to blush even more. Moving his head closer to her womanly folds Naruto took a big whiff breathing in his lovers anticipation and smell, now it was Naruto's turn to return Sakura's favor from earlier running his tongue out to take a taste of her dripping pussy and earning a moan from Sakura. Using all the tips and tricks he learned from having to help edit Jiraiya's books Naruto attacked Sakura's pussy and clit with his tongue and fingers bringing her to the cusp of an orgasm.

"Naruto I want you" she said breathlessly

Looking up with a smirk "And what exactly do you want me to do Sakura-chan" he said with a smirk on his face, knowing what game Naruto wanted to play Sakura was happy to go along with it.

"I want you to fuck me hard, I want you to take you dick and ram it into my pussy again and again until I cum." screamed Sakura

"I like that dirty mouth of yours Sakura it really turns me on." said the blond positing himself at her entrance. Following her instructions Naruto slammed his dick in not afraid of hurting her knowing that all Kunoichi were required to have they hymen removed after puberty.

"Ohh yes that's it screw me, use my pussy as much as you want to." screamed Sakura causing Naruto to pick up the pace even more. After a couple more thrusts Naruto stood up on his knees and wrapped Sakura's legs on around his waist to get a better angle to go deeper into her vagina and causing his balls to slap against her but. Using one hand to hold her leg in place he used the other to play with her clit sending volts of pleasure shooting through Sakura.

"Naruto I'm about to cum." panted Sakura

"Me to" said Naruto leaning forward to take Sakura's lips in a kiss as the two lovers came together.

Collapsing on top of one another the two tried to catch their breath and slow down their heart beat before starting up again. Noticing her blond hero's still erect member Sakura got up on her hands and knees facing the bottom of the bed and stuck her ass in the air and used her hands to spread her butt cheeks.

"Naruto-kun there is still one place you haven't used yet." she said

Naruto looked at her cute little but and her puckered anus before moving up behind her and placing his hands on her hips.

"Sakura are you sure" he asked

"Yes I want you to stuff your big thick cock inside my ass, I want you to fuck me and claim me as yours." she said

"Whatever you want my horny little vixen." said Naruto before slowly pushing the head of his dick against the outside of her anus, and after a pop getting the head inside. Slowly working himself in not to hurt her he started to pick up speed until all you could hear was a wet slapping and constant moaning.

"Ughh that's it Naruto pound my slutty ass, I love your dick I can't wait to have it stuffed up my cunt every day." moaned out Sakura whose voice was muffled by the covers her face has getting pounded in to, though Naruto must have heard because he quickly picked up speed and orgasamed Cumming in her ass. Feeling the hot liquid shoot inside her intestines Sakura let out a yell and came to causing her womanly juices to run down her legs.

Flipping her back over Naruto looked down with a predatory grin like the one Sakura had on at the beginning of their love making that had Sakura absolutely sure who was in charge now.

"Ya know I didn't get to taste your juices last time Sakura" Said the blond before he started to lick the juiced off the inside of her legs and work his way back up to her lips. Dipping his tongue once more inside her pretty pink lips Naruto lapped at all of the juices, moving his tongue all over her inside walls intent of lapping up every last drop of her nectar.

When he was satisfied he moved backwards to lay on his back with his head propped against a pillow and motioned Sakura forward. Crawling above him Sakura leaned down and kissed him shooting her tongue out and tasting the inside of his mouth again before pulling back up.

Moving his hand through her hair Naruto looked up into her beautiful emerald eyes "I want to be on the bottom this time, I want watch your boobs bounce up and down as you ride my cock" he said

Smiling Sakura sat back and positioned her pussy right above his rod before come down hard and fast on it and taking it up to the hilt causing them both to let out a gasp from the pleasure. Moving up and down Sakura was enjoying being in control again; apparently it seemed they were going to have a very competitive love life. Naruto was happy lying on the bottom where he was able to either watch her boobs bounce up and down or watch her pussy be speared by her dick every time she came back down.

Soon when the pleasure got high Naruto reached out with his hands and started playing with her clit, causing Sakura to throw her head back and moan and start fondling her breasts. Sitting up but still keeping them in the cowgirl position Naruto took one of the nipples she was playing with in his mouth and started sucking on in and nipping on it with his teeth. Working his way up Naruto started licking at her breasts then at her shoulder blades and neck, soon after he felt Sakura's Virginia grip his dick like a vise and knew she was about to cum.

"Cum for me Sakura-chan." he said right before kissing her one last time and using one free hand to pinch her clit sending her over the edge of pleasure for the third time that night. Sakura tightened up causing them both to cum, she could feel her womb being filled up with his seed and found herself hoping that she would be pregnant soon.

Laying back down with Sakura on top of him Naruto struggled to get the covers out from under them and cover them up. Momentarily getting up so Naruto could get the covers Sakura was quick to get back into her lovers embrace and snuggle up to him.

Looking down at his beautiful teammate Naruto moved the hair from off her forehead and gave it a kiss causing Sakura to giggle and kiss him back.

"I love you Mr. Namikaze" she said before snuggling in even tighter to his body.

"I love you to Ms. Namikaze" said Naruto before drifting off with the love of his life in his arms.

**And that's it I hope you liked the first chapter had to do a lot of research.**

**The girls will probably be**

**Sakura/Ino Namikaze, I'm giving them that clan just cause I like how it sounds**

**Hinata/Shion Uzumaki, Hinata gets that one since she always dreamed of being Ms. Uzumaki**

**Tenten/Ayame Senju, Tenten gets that since she always wanted to be like lady tsunade**

**Also I might through in femkyubi just because I have a thing for fox/cat girls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is my first shot a making lemonade, I hope you enjoy it I might continue but if I do it will be for of a whenever I feel like updateing it. Send me requests and ill try to put them in, also the list of girls might grow and im not sold on shion yet. Also the harem may fluctuate before its official, also would any one like to beta this or my other fic.**

**WARNING: this fic contains depictions of sexual actions viewer discretion is advised.**

**A Clan Reborn: Chapter 1**

Light started to stream past the light blue curtains hanging up on the windows causing one of the occupants in the bed to stir from his wakeful sleep. Naruto had had the best dream ever that night he dreamed that he had come home and his teammate had been waiting for him on his bed dressed in nothing but a skimpy pair of lingerie and they had made love. Half-awake Naruto figured he must still be dreaming because he could feel something warm and soft hugged up to the side of him, and could swear he smelled the apricot shampoo that Sakura used.

Opening his eyes he noticed a pink mop of hair laying on the pillow next to him, and the owner of said hair was also starting to wake up. Leaning up Sakura captured the lips of the still drowsy Naruto with her own in a sweet good morning kiss.

"So it wasn't a dream" said Naruto.

"No it wasn't" said a smiling Sakura before wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and kissing him again, pulling back Naruto just took a minute to look at the sight of his beautiful team mate with her sleep disheveled hair caught in the morning light laying naked in his bed.

Cupping her cheeks in his hand Naruto leaned down and gave her a kiss on the nose before rolling over and placing his knees on the bed on either side of her body. Sakura could feel the tip of Naruto's dick rubbing against her stomach, right where the spark of desire was starting to burst into an all-out forest fire. Sakura moved her hands under the covers and grabbed Naruto's shaft with one silky hand and gave it a jerk, causing Naruto to lean farther into it and let out a little breath.

"mhmm are you all ways this ready to go in the mornings?" she asked, still slowly stroking off Naruto's erection, figuring turnabout was fair play Naruto reached down and took one of her breasts in his hands.

"Only when I have a beautiful girl laying in bed next to Me." said Naruto rubbing the pads of his fingers over and around her nipples. Sakura reached up and took his mouth in a searing French kiss and when it was over drug her tongue from his lips all the way up to his left ear and whispered in it.

"Naruto remember what I told you last night about not being able to wait to have your cock in my pussy every day, well I'm waiting." she whispered in a erotically wanton voice.

"Your wish is my command my sexy vixen." said Naruto moving himself down where he could position himself at her lower entrance. Unlike last night where it dissolved into pure heat and sex, Naruto wanted this time to be about passion and love. Naruto started teasing Sakura's pussy by rubbing the head of his cock around her lips sometimes even pushing the head in a bit before taking it back out. This was about to cause Sakura to lose her mind, the fire in her stomach had moved to her lower extremities causing her body to ache with the want to be filled up by Naruto.

"Please no more teasing." begged Sakura wrapping her legs around Naruto and trying to pull him closer. Being ready to go himself Naruto slowly pushed all the way in until his whole dick was engulfed in a warm velvety vice. Slowly working back and forth Naruto picked up speed as he pulled most of the way out and slammed in the Sakura, he was pleased to see that the faster he went the more her tits jiggled and bounced back and forth. From the moans Sakura was making Naruto knew that she would soon be close to cuming so he increased the speed of his thrusts, each one building up the pleasure until me felt Sakura's vagina grab onto his dick and start to spasm. Soon both of the lovers were close to cuming and shouting out each other names the two collapsed into a heap on the bed, and Naruto pulled Sakura over close to him and put his arm around her.

"I don't remember if I said this last night or not but I love you." said Naruto still holding on to his lover.

"I love you to" said Sakura "so what are you doing today?" she asked

"Well I have to go talk to granny about my inheritance and the CRA, then we are going to go over some more of my hokage training, then I guess ill finish up running over to Hinata's. What about you?"

"I'm going to go work at the hospital for a bit today, then go hang out with Ino."

"mhh when do you have to leave?" asked Naruto burying his face in her hair

"Not for another 30 or 45 minutes." said Sakura

"Good then we have time for a shower before we leave, and I can walk you to the hospital before I go see granny Tsunade if you want" said Naruto

"I would really enjoy that" said Sakura to both of the questions.

After a couple more minutes of snuggling Sakura got up out of bed and started her way over to the bathroom where the shower was, leaving Naruto sitting in bed watching her nice rear and strong toned legs as she walked into the rest room and turned to open the shower door. Before getting up to go join her Naruto made a clone and gave him instructions on making their breakfast, then walked into the bathroom closing the door to make sure none of the steam escaped. He stood outside of the shower door just watching Sakura wash herself for a minute, how the droplets of water rolled over her breasts and down her stomach and legs, watching as she slowly drug the washcloth over her neck and down her chest.

Sakura had been aware of Naruto watching her ever since he had come in and decided to give him a little show, dropping the cloth she ran one had down her stomach to stroke her vagina while using the other to play with and tease her breast, then taking the hand that had been squeezing her breast she placed it on the wall under the shower head and bent over. Giving Naruto a good look at Sakura's ass and pussy as she continued to finger herself, but what was also turning Naruto on was all of the water streaming off of her toned backs and legs, and chest, he wanted to take his tongue and trace where every drop was going. Being watched while she was fingering herself was turning Sakura on more than she thought it would, this feeling was causing her to speed up each of her thrusts, looking back she could see Naruto standing there absentmindedly stroking himself watching her.

"Are you enjoying watching me play with myself Naruto?" she purred "why don't you come and join me it's much warmer under the water."

Broken out of his trance by her words Naruto opened the glass door separating the shower from the rest of the room and stepped in, expecting to be speared by Naruto's big cock Sakura placed both hands on the wall to brace herself. Instead of feeling Naruto's rod stuffed into her waiting womanhood Sakura was surprised to feel wet hands slowly glide over her rear and back, she was even more surprised when she felt him reach under her arm to her shoulder and pull her up so she was now standing with her back to Naruto's sculpted chest.

Naruto had decided he was going to do just what he had been imagining, moving his head closer to Sakura's neck he gave it a quick lick where a drop of water was sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Sakura as she felt his hands gliding across her stomach and hips and his tongue was licking her neck. One of his hands was palming her left boob caressing and massaging the breast, while the other had was tracing lazy circles on her stomach with its fingers and occasionally dropping down to tease her wet folds before retreating up to her stomach again, she also felt his dick slowly rubbing against her butt cheeks in time with the motions of his hands.

"You're all wet I'm just trying to dry you off." said Naruto noting another drop of water on the back of her shoulder, Naruto followed another drop with his lips as it worked its way down Sakura's spine to her tail bone stopping right above her butt and bringing out little whimpers whenever his lips would touch her skin.

Then taking her hips in his hands he motioned for Sakura to turn around, this time when she was facing him he used his tongue and lips to kiss the inside of Sakura's legs and up to her vagina where he used his fingers to spread her lips so his tongue could get deep into her moist folds and make sure he retrieved every drop of water hiding in there, slowly he retraced his tongue and kissed the outside of her folds working his way up and taking her swollen clit in his mouth and sucking on it earning a loud moan from Sakura.

After licking and rolling her clit between his teeth he moved his way up her abdomen stopping to pay special attention to her navel. Naruto followed the water upwards until he got to the valley of her breasts then he started to lick at the side of one, working his tongue around it slowly drawing in to the nipple until he got up all of the water droplets, then he moved over to her left one and repeated the same process.

After a minute of kissing and sucking on Sakura's boobs Naruto worked his way up to her neck and chin, Sakura pushed her neck out to give him better access to the drops of water and moaned as he licked and nipped at the pule point. Happy with his drying off Naruto gave Sakura's pink lips a lick asking her to open them, going in for a long kiss and making sure not to leave any area of her mouth unexplored with his tongue.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall like you were before." asked Naruto

"Like this?" said Sakura bending over and giving her ass a nice shake.

"Perfect" said Naruto looking at his teammate now lover bent over in his shower with her dripping pussy pushed up in the air just waiting for him. "Where would you like it this time Sakura-Chan, in your cute little pussy or your nice ass?" he said giving one of Sakura but cheeks a small slap causing her to let out a moan.

'Wow who knew Sakura-Chan was so kinky' thought the blond

"I want you to use your dick and fill up my pussy again." said Sakura pushing her butt even farther out, smiling Naruto took both of her hips in his hands and slowly pushed into her. Building up speed Naruto was quickly slamming into her causing his balls to make a wet slapping noise every time he went in, something that Naruto had found out and was enjoying was that Sakura was not a quiet lover with every thrust he made bringing out a new moan or scream from the pinket's mouth. Quicking his pace Naruto bent over and put one hand on the wall using the other to play with Sakura's boobs as they swung back and forth.

"Please come in me Naruto, empty your balls into my womb I can't wait to carry you children." screamed Sakura, hearing his long time crush say she wanted to carry his children caused the young shinobi to practically cum right then. Instead he just picked up the pace and started slamming into Sakura's pussy as hard as he could; pushing Sakura so hard she now had her cheek pressed up against the wall.

"Our children Sakura-Chan" grunted Naruto before bottoming out and sending his cum into Sakura's womb. Sakura could feel the hot liquid rush in and feel it up but it didn't seem to be stopping, so much was going in that it was stretching her womb, when Naruto finally stopped and pulled his dick out it was like removing a cork and all of the excess liquid started rushing out of her, this feeling along with the feeling in her womb caused her to cum also sending a mixture of her and Naruto's cum running down her leg.

Feeling her knees go week Sakura dropped down onto the cold tiles closing her eyes and just enjoying the feel of the water spraying on her. After a few seconds she felt a warm cloth pressed against the inside of her thigh and start rubbing, opening her eyes she saw Naruto bent over with the washcloth cleaning up the cum that was coating her legs, she looked up at a smiling Naruto and couldn't help smiling back.

"You know Naruto you haven't been cleaned yet, and I still haven't had my new favorite drink yet." said Sakura getting up on her knees now that they were no longer feeling like jello.

"And what drink would that be Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto running his fingers through her hair.

"This" said Sakura moving closer and slowly licking his still erect dick from bottom to top causing him to let out a low moan. Moving her head to the side she took one side of his dick in-between her lips moved them up and down his shaft like she was playing an instrument, getting to the top she swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft before descending on the other side and doing the same thing. The pleasure caused Naruto to take a couple of steps back until he was the one pressed against the shower wall. Smiling Sakura crawled her was over to where the blond was standing and took his dick in her hands, except this time instead of the shaft the took one of his ball sacks into her mouth and sucked on it while stroking him off, then she moved on to the other one repeated the process.

Sakura once again ran her tongue up Naruto's shaft before giving the top a kiss, but this time instead of taking it in her mouth she looked up at the blond with love and lust in her eyes. "It's ok Naruto you don't have to hold back, this time you can use your hands and face fuck me if you want." she said before looking back down and taking his dick in her mouth.

Before she could bring her head back up she felt the hands that had been combing through her hair tighten up and slam her face down on his dick causing it to hit the back of her throat and make her gag. Suddenly she felt her head being pulled back almost all of the way off of the shaft before being slammed back down with each thrust picking up speed, soon Naruto started thrusting his hips up each time he pulled Sakura's head down causing his dick to go down her throat. He loved watching Sakura's pretty pink lips stretch around his shaft, and was enjoying the feeling of her mouth and throat around his cock. Starting to feel faint headed from the lack of oxygen Sakura was momentarily surprised when Naruto took her head all of the way off his dick, only for him to slam her mouth back down on it and release his jizz down her throat and into her mouth.

Letting go of her hair Naruto slumped down onto the ground, but Sakura kept holding on to his dick with his hand sucking for all her might trying to get every bit out the cum she could out, the stuff was actually addicting she was finding that the more times she tasted it the more times she wanted Naruto's cum. One she got done cleaning up all the cum off of Naruto's shaft she crawled up and set in his lap and putting a hand on one cheek pulled his face closer to give him a small kiss on the opposite cheek.

"I love you Mr. Namikaze." said Sakura

"And I love you Mrs. Namikaze." said Naruto taking Sakura in his arms enjoying the feel of her wet body pressed up against his, and the warm steam in the air. Eventually he felt the memories of the clone return to his head telling him that breakfast was ready and that they had maybe 15 minutes to get dressed and eat before Sakura's shift started, of course when you are the Orange Flash of Konoha getting from his house to the hospital only took seconds.

"Sakura-Chan," said Naruto placing a kiss on the top of her head "my shadow clone says breakfast is ready and we need to get dried off."

"But I'm so comfy I don't want to get up" said Sakura snuggling in closer to the blond

"well then I guess I'll just have to make you get up" said Naruto moving his hands down to her ribs and started tickling them causing Sakura to let go, pushing forward Naruto moved to where Sakura had her back against the ground and he was still tickling her ribs with his fingers. "Ready to go now?" he asked standing up and putting out his hand to help Sakura off the ground.

"yeah I guess." chuckled Sakura before standing up and taking Naruto into a searing kiss before walking out of the shower and getting a towel to dry off, making sure to turn the water off he followed Sakura out of the shower only to be hit in the face with a towel of his own thrown by a laughing Sakura. The two dried each other off then went to put their clothes on and enjoy their breakfast which thinks to Sakura getting on to Naruto for the last couple of months did not consist of ramen, well not only ramen but she had all the time in the world to work on that.

'Ahh the wonders of the Flying Thunder God Technique' thought Naruto after dropping off Sakura in her office at the hospital and teleporting to the top of the hokage tower 'Though I can go just as fast in my fox mode my father's FTG has some advantages, like the web of kunai spread around the elemental nations allowing me to port anywhere I need to go.'

Hopping down off the roof Naruto came in through and open window behind the hokages desk, seeing that Tsunade wasn't there Naruto decided he was going to sit in the hokage chair, hey he was going to be hokage in a couple of months anyway why not see if he needed to order a new chair.

But as soon as his Butt started to graze the soft warm expensive leather of the chair the door to the hokages office was slammed open and a playfully mad Tsunade storming in to the room.

"Get out of my seat brat. What do you think you're doing I'm not gone yet and until I am your butt stays on the other side of this desk."

"Fine granny, did you have a talk with the council today?" said Naruto getting up and stretching his arms out and bowing at the waist making a big deal of presenting Tsunade's seat.

" Yeah and I have bad new and good news" said a smiling Tsunade, she seemed to be in a really good mood that day, she had only once called him brat and had yet to throw anything at him. "After all the great things you have done not just for Kohana but for all the elemental countries, and the fact that you are the last heir to three clans the council wants to put you under the Clan Restoration Act."

"Wait three I thought it was just the Uzumaki and Namikaze?" said Naruto taking a seat on the couch.

"They are also including the Senju can since the two clans are closely related" said Tsunade

"Yeah I really should be calling you auntie instead of granny shouldn't I." said Naruto

Sighing Tsunade continued on "They wanted to basically turn you into a baby maker, half so the village would be stronger and half in their misguided belief that this would make up for all the crap they put you through."

"How many did they want me to have, I don't want to treat women like breeding stock and I defiantly don't want to marry someone I don't love." Said Naruto

"I know you don't and I wouldn't want you to which is why I made and agreement with the council. I agreed to their proposal that you must have at least three wives for each clan, but I said that they would be your choice and that you had to go on at least one date with each of them."

"Ok I guess that sounds fair, is that why you let Sakura and Hinata know early about the CRA thingy."

"Sort of I knew the two loved you and it would help to have people who will look out for your and help you make the right choices." Said Tsunade

"Ok I guess that makes since, Sakura was always the smartest of the three of us. Though I'm wondering why are you so happy this morning you usually whole weeks supply of sake after a council meeting?" Said Naruto

"Because this means that I'm going to have a lot of grandbabies to spoil and play with and get them hyper feeding them sugar and soft drinks and sending them home to you." Laughed Tsunade

"Haha that sounds more like something ero-sennin would do." said Naruto, though after the words left his lips you could feel the mood in the room drop. "I wish he was still alive so he could see all of this, and see my future children"

"I do to" said Tsunade then trying to bring up the mood she said "Though just imagine him learning about you being in the CRA and all of those pervy books he would write. And don't forget tomorrow we are throwing the party for you at the Namikaze clan compound to tell your friends about your heritage, then the day after tomorrow I'm going to make the announcement to the entire village, and you will be expected to make a short speech."

Now that the mood was somewhat above depressing the duo decided to get on with Naruto's hokage training for the day which mostly consisted of him and his clones helping Tsunade with paperwork; Though about halfway through the day a messenger came in telling Naruto that Hinata was expecting him for a private dinner that night at the Hyuga compound.

**AN: sorry for the delay between a doctor visit and assassin's creed 3 I didn't feel much like writing**.

**Sakura/Ino/shiori (femkyuubi) Namikaze **

**Hinata/Naruko/Ryūzetsu Uzumaki**

**Tenten/Ayame/karui Senju**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is my first shot a making lemonade, I hope you enjoy it I might continue but if I do it will be for of a whenever I feel like updateing it. Send me requests and ill try to put them in (acts, places, character thoughts) . I had another scene planned but I liked this one better, though I will use the other one at a later time but with a few changes from how I imagined it. WARNING: this fic contains depictions of sexual actions viewer discretion is advised.**

**A Clan Reborn: Chapter 3**

Naruto was let into the Hyuga estate by one of the branch clan members and led into a small private house off to the side. Opening the door Naruto stepped inside making sure to take off his sandals when he entered, the house was a nice little one story building with a living room and bedroom off to one side and a dining room off to the other. Naruto heard a noise coming from the room straight down the hall, figuring that was where Hinata was at Naruto made his way through the house, it was a nice place and he figured that this is where some of the Hyuga clan's more long term guests got to stay.

Hinata had just finished putting her food into the oven to cook and was running water into the sink to wash up what few dishes she had left before Naruto got there. Though she had a literal army of people who could have made them dinner she knew that Naruto liked a nice home cooked meal and she was happy to fix one for him. Not hearing Naruto come in or walking through the house she was surprised and jumped a little when she felt two arms slide around her waist and the person lay their chin on her shoulder, she was just about ready to turn around and permanently paralyze whoever it was when the owner on the arms spoke up.

"That food smells really good Hinata-Chan" said Naruto still keeping his arms wrapped around her and pressing up against her back. Now that Hinata new who it was she let a bit of the tension out of her body, though her normally white face had taken on a red sheen from her blushing at having Naruto so close to her in such a domestic setting.

"Th-Thank you Naruto-kun, but you're early I wasn't expecting you for another hour so the food won't be ready for a while, I'm not even dressed up yet." Said Hinata referring to the loose fitting kimono she was wearing, or the lack of makeup she had on.

"You look as beautiful as ever Hinata-Chan" said Naruto giving her a kiss on the cheek, loosening his arms from around Hinata's waist Naruto brought his hands around to the front of her stomach and started stroking it through the material of her kimono. "I guess I will just have to find something to do until the food is ready." He said moving his hands a little bit higher rubbing her ribs and below her perky DD breasts.

"I wa..was just getting ready to wash some dishes." said Hinata the stiffness starting to loosen in her body.

"So wash dishes then." said Naruto slipping one had inside the kimono where he could use it to massage her stomach and sides, though she was far from fat Hinata was a little more curvy than Sakura was. Naruto grazed his rough hand over her soft skin making her sigh or release a cute little 'eep' whenever Naruto's hand would creep up and lightly ghost over the bottom of her breasts. Nuzzling in the side on her neck with his nose Naruto took a deep whiff of her long black hair that flowed down to the middle of her back like a waterfall. Placing little kisses on the back of her neck and head Naruto placed his lips right next to one of Hinata's ears to whisper to her.

"But I can think of much better things to do than wash dishes." said Naruto his voice taking on a husky tone. "Do you know how beautiful you look in your kimono right now?" said Naruto moving the hand that had invaded her kimono up to grab and play with one of her bra clad breasts ' I wonder what color her bra and panties are?' thought Naruto before moving the hand back down to stroke her stomach. "I just want to kiss you senseless and bend you over that counter and fuck that beautiful ass of yours." said Naruto giving Hinata's large soft breast a squeeze.

The thought of Naruto wanting to make out let alone have sex with her caused Hinata to come close to passing out 'I am not going to pass out and miss my chance to be with Naruto-kun.' thought Hinata finding her the courage she had been missing for so long. Leaning back against his chest Hinata turned her head to look up at Naruto and stared into his deep blue eyes. Leaning his head down Naruto took her lips in a long sweet kiss before taking her up in his arms and starting to carry her out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom.

"But Naruto-kun what about the food?" said Hinata not that she really cared all that much, yeah she had spent a long time cooking it but right now she was being carried to the bedroom in the arms of her long time crush and all thoughts of food quickly slipping from her mind.

"I can think of something much more tasty I would rather have." said Naruto entering the bedroom of the small house it was furnished like some of the hotels he had seen on his travels with the pervy sage, a dresser, nightstand, bathroom, but in the middle was a large queen sized four poster bed with a silk top.

Gently placing Hinata onto the bed Naruto took off his shirt and pants and left them at the bottom of the bed before joining Hinata in the center of it. Leaning on his side to face her Naruto cupped one cheek in his hand and pulling her face towards his kissed her, unlike the kiss in the kitchen this one was passionate and demanding. While Naruto and Hinata's tongues were engaged in their dance Naruto slid the hand that had been on her cheek down her arm and side until he came to the cord on her waist. Giving it a large tug the cord came loose letting part of the kimono fall down revealing Hinata's creamy white skin clothed in a pair of orange lingerie.

"Orange is you favorite color isn't it Naru-kun?" said Hinata removing the bit of the kimono that was still wrapped around her body. Kissing her lips again Naruto quickly moved both of his hands to the now revealed breasts and works quickly to free them from the bra. Quick as his nickname the 'orange flash' ripped off the bra and slung them to some other side of the room before cupping the large soft breasts in his hands. 'Wow there about as huge as granny Tsunade's' thought Naruto massaging the huge breasts with his hands enjoying how large and soft they were like two big pillows.

"Naruto-kun I hope you're not turned off by my big breasts they make me look like a fat cow." said Hinata looking worried that her body, one that was the envy of many female ninja wouldn't please her blond haired lover.

"Hinata-chan" said Naruto seeing the slight fear in her eyes "You never need to apologize about your body its beautiful, epically your big breasts." proving his point by leaning down and taking the peak of one large breasts in his mouth and sucking on it while massaging the other with his free hand. Sucking hard on one breast Naruto let go of it with a loud pop before taking the other one and giving it the same attention.

Moving further south Naruto started to tease the inside of Hinata's legs with his fingertips before moving one hand up and rubbing her pussy through the fabric of the panties. Giving her breasts one last suckle he moved down in between her legs, he snaked his fingers to the strings that were holding the panties together and disrobed her of her final piece of clothing leaving her totally bare in front of him. Unlike Sakura who was clean shaven Hinata had left a small patch of fir right above her vagina, reaching down he used the pad of his thumb to rub the small patch of hair before sliding it down and running it along the outside edges of her entrance.

With all of this attention Hinata felt like she was going to explode, having his large rough hands gently massage her large breasts and having his lips and tongue assault and play with her straining nipples was making her feel better than she had ever imagined she would when she played with herself, and having Naruto actually there instead of just being a figment of her heated dreams like usual was too much for the poor girl, letting out a low moan Hinata felt the heat burst until she exploded drenching Naruto's hand in her cum.

"Looks like someone is easily excitable." said Naruto bringing his hand to his mouth and licking the cum off of his fingers. "Mmm this is good Hinata-chan I think I want seconds." he said moving down to where he was eye level with her waiting nether lips, taking in a big whiff Naruto started lapping at the juices seeping out and drinking it up like it was a bowl of ramen. Dipping his tongue inside her folds a couple of times he decided to take his fingers on a little exploration, causing Hinata to make cute little 'eeps' when he inserted the first finger, and got louder with the second and third.

Moving his fingers around Naruto was leaving no crevice unexplored and was being amused at all of the different sounding eeps he was getting from Hinata depending on where he was rubbing. Hinata was grinding her hips and pelvis against Naruto's hand as hard as she could until he came across one spot that made stars appear before her eyes and her legs to go limp like jelly. Noticing her reaction Naruto started rubbing faster at that spot causing her to start panting in short fast breaths of air, moving the thumb of his hand up to rub her clitoris caused Hinata to let out an ear spitting scream before she tightened her hips around his hand and coating it in her juices.

Hinata was so addled by the two orgasms she had just had that she hardly heard Naruto when he said "That was a tasty snack but now for the main course." slowly kissing his was back up her body and getting to the valley in between her huge breasts he took both of them in his hands and pressed them hard together until he could take the peaks of both and suck on them at the same time. Taking his tongue he ran figure eights around and between the bubs, taking them in his teeth and stretching them causing Hinata to whimper and moan in pleasure, letting go of them he allowed the perky boobs to bounce back into the original positions and continued his upward trek.

Working his way up Naruto stopped at her neck inhaling the smell of her sweat, her hair and her skin, licking and kissing at some of the pleasure points he had read about. Apart of him even told him to use his teeth to gently bite and rake against her skin, while using his tongue to lick a path up the side of her neck. Hinata was so lost in pleasure that she was receiving that she barely registered Naruto ask permission to enter her, but once he did something seemed to snap in the shy Hyuga and a part of her that she had locked away escaped and took over.

"Ohh yesss that's it Master." said Hinata as Naruto slid into her gently at first before sliding all the way out and pushing in harder.

"What did you call me Hinata-chan?" said Naruto stopping and wondering if he had heard right.

"I called you Master Master" said Hinata giggling wondering why her beloved master would ask such a silly question.

"And what does that make you?" asked Naruto moving a strand of her midnight hair off of her cheek and leaning down to kiss her lips already red and swollen from their earlier make out session.

"Whatever you want me to be." Said the Hyuga returning the kiss and rubbing Naruto's whiskers with her fingers, she had always wanted to do that wondering what it would do, a part of her wondered if he would start to purr.

Instead of purring it caused the blond to let out a little growl and his body to ache, rubbing the whiskers again Hinata was surprised when he let out a louder growl and she felt his hands lift her plump ass up into the air, and for Naruto to start pounding into her like a wild animal. Hinata was now lying holding her legs beside her ears with her butt up in the air with Naruto standing there slamming into it with a feral look on his face.

"That's it Master pound into your personal Hyuga slut." screamed out Hinata feeling Naruto's large dick slamming into her and filling her up more than any of the toys she had played with she let out another scream when Naruto started to speed up again.

"Slut huh, I'm going to turn you into my own personal cum dumpster." said a feral looking Naruto as he slammed as far down into Hinata as he could spreading her vagina around his large dick.

"Please Master," begged Hinata who had taken both of her breasts in her hands and was playing with one while sucking on the other. "I want you to fill me up with you seed, I want to be your personal baby maker."

Letting out another growl Naruto pulled all the way out before slamming all the way down feeling himself grow bigger than before and stretch against the walls of Hinata's vagina, pushing Hinata's body deeper into the mattress with each thrust Hinata felt like her pussy was going to split apart from the pressure and pleasure of having Naruto's dick inside her. Hinata felt herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge of an orgasm with each thrust, Naruto letting out a grunt finally felt the pressure in his dick go away as he released a large amount of his seed into Hinata abused pussy. Without even slowing down from cuming Naruto removed his dick from her vagina and slamed it into her waiting ass causing her butt cheeks to jiggle with the thrust and Hinata to scream out in pain and pleasure.

"Your tight fat ass feels so good." said Naruto looking down at the cute little rolls of skin from where Hinata's stomach was bent together, and the vacant pleased expression on her face as he moved her dick in and out of her asshole.

"Uhh fill my tight Hyuga ass with that big fat cock of yours." screamed Hinata. As fast and hard as Naruto was slamming into her it was a good thing that her cunt had been so wet or else she would have been in pain instead of pleasure. Out again Naruto grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her stomach before pounding back into her earning a surprised yelp then a moan from the Hyuga when he grabbed big handfuls of her butt cheeks and played with them slapping and rubbing them with his hand, after a few minutes Naruto felt himself about to blow his load and pulled out of Hinata's gaping ass and slid back inside her pussy releasing his load deep into her womb making Hinata have her forth orgasm of the night.

Rolling back over Hinata reached up and pulled Naruto down on top of her for a kiss only to have his tongue forcefully invade her mouth and aggressively claiming it as his. After catching her breath from the kiss Hinata looked up into the lust clouded eyes of her lover when she noticed something long and hard pushing against her leg, looking down she could see that Naruto was still rock hard and looked ready to go for another round or two.

"Master you're still ready to go, what can I do to help it looks so big and painfull." said Hinata practically drooling at the thought of having it inside her again.

"Get on your knees I want to fuck those huge utters of yours." commanded Naruto, not needing to be told twice Hinata quickly got off the bed and onto her knees while Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed with his legs spread open. Taking her large breasts in her hands she placed them on either side of Naruto's cock and pressed them together in a breast sandwich. Naruto felt like his dick had been caught in a vice made of pillows as Hinata moved her breasts up and down his shaft, sometimes with both going in the same direction and sometimes with her breasts going in opposite direction.

Bringing her breasts up Hinata watched with rapt attention as the head of his dick was enveloped by her large breasts and watching it peak back our when she moved her breasts down, licking her lips she wondered what her masters cock would taste like, and luckily for her she wouldn't have to wait long to find out. "Umm that feels good slut why don't you use your mouth some." said Naruto.

Not wasting any time Hinata quickly moved her head closer and licked around the top of Naruto's dick the next time it popped up, running her tongue over the slit she tasted some of the precum that was starting to come out, loving the taste she quickly took more of the dick in her mouth bobbing up and down with in time with her breasts. Hinata was surprised when she felt large hands grab her breasts and hold them still while dick that was currently in her mouth started speeding up its thrusts before pulling back and cuming all over her face and breasts and covering her hair.

Swallowing what had made it into her mouth Hinata used her fingers to pick up what she could of the rest of it and eat that to "Master that was wonderful your cum is so yummy."

"I'm glad you think so whore because you are going to be getting a lot more of it in the future." said Naruto before the last of his feral persona faded away, grabbing his head like he had a headache Naruto looked at the cum covered Hinata before getting up and going to the bathroom. Moments later he returned with a wet washcloth and began to try and wipe some of the cum from her hair and body.

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry for some of the things I said to you. When you rubbed my whiskers my more animalistic side came out and took over." said Naruto rubbing the cloth gently against her cheek.

"It's ok Master I know you love me and no matter what you call me I will love you to." said Hinata taking the hand that was on her cheek in hers. Helping her get up Naruto placed her back on the bed but this time under the covers, he left for a minute to make sure nothing was on in the kitchen and to put the washcloth in the laundry room. Coming back to the room Naruto quickly got into the bed beside the Hyuga princess pulling her back close to his chest.

"I'm sorry that the supper you made burnt Hinata-chan." said Naruto running one hand through her long dark hair, Hinata had positioned herself where she was laying on one of Naruto's out stretched arms with her back pressed right up against his chest and his cock rubbing up between her butt cheeks.

"It's ok master I can make you something else if you want." said Hinata moving her hips just a bit causing her butt cheeks to slide up and down Naruto's growing errection.

"How about instead of that I take you out somewhere nice to eat instead?" said Naruto before removing his free hand from Hinata's hair and using it to lift one of her legs while he slid his rod out from in between her asscheeks and into her vagina. "How does that sound my lovely little cock sleeve?" said Naruto surprised at where that had come from, though Hinata's reaction was telling him that she actually got off and being talked to like that. Pushing it to the back of his mind for now he slowly started to rock back and forth causing his cock to slowly rub up against the walls of her vagina.

"That sounds great Master" said Hinata loving the feel of Naruto's strong arms wrapped around her while he filled her up with his cock.

"Just call me Naruto in public Hinata-chan, people will think something crazy is going on if you call me Master all the time." said Naruto.

"But master they should know about your family and refer to you as such with pride as many times as you have saved them." said Hinata before moaning as she felt Naruto slide deeper and deeper into her.

"They will in time Hinata-chan but for now I need you to just call me Naruto like you used to." grunted out Naruto before speeding up and releasing his final load into Hinata's waiting cunt.

-Later outside the compound -

After a short nap to rest up Naruto and Hinata got cleaned up and left the estate to go out to eat on the way there they were flagged down by a running Ino.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata wait up." yelled his fellow blond, once catching up to them Ino took too letter out from her pack and held them up.

"What's that?" asked Naruto playing innoncet and pretending that he didn't know that those were invitations to his house warming party tomorrow.

"There invitations to some big party the hokage is throwing tomorrow, all of the rookie twelve are invited along with our sensei's, Iruka, and konohamaru." Replied Ino "Though I don't recognize this address but it seems to be on the older side of the town were all of the old clan houses sit."

"Nope never been there before either." said Naruto and that wasn't a total lie he hadn't went himself though he had sent a small army of clones to clean it up and get it ready for the party.

"There's also something else I wanted to ask you about," said Ino "now I'm not one to gossip."

'Sure you're not and granny doesn't have a drinking problem.' thought Naruto

"But Sakura was telling be about this wonderful guy she slept with the other night, she said that he was from a really important clan and was around our age, and I figured that since you were her closest friend besides me she might of introduced you to the guy." continued Ino picturing some tall dark and mysterious ninja in her mind's eye.

"Nope she hasn't introduced me to anyone, but maybe she will bring him along to the party tomorrow night." said Naruto

"Ok then I better go and find the rest of my team and tell them…about the party that is not the sex." stammered Ino.

'That's weird I've never heard Ino stammer before.' thought Naruto

"And you look very nice tonight Naruto I can't wait to see you tomorrow." said a blushing Ino before she turn around and ran towards the Nara compound.

'I haven't seen her blush before either, at least not when she's talking to me.'

"I think Ino likes you master." said Hinata taking ahold of his arm and pulling him to her side.

"You might be right." said Naruto as he watched Ino disappear around a corner, turning back to the way they were going the duo stuck up a light conversation about Hinata's last mission and continued on with their walk to the restaurant.

- Next day outside Uzumaki compound -

After dinner that night Naruto had escorted Hinata back to her house telling her that he would send a clone in the morning to get her and Sakura and bring them to the Uzumaki clan compound. Naruto was actually the last to arrive at the gates to the estate after having to go back to his apartment and change clothes due to the memories he had gotten from his clones.

Walking towards the girls Naruto kept having flashes of silky nightgowns rubbing up against his skin while his hands were filled with the large soft form of Hinata's boobs , and of a mop of pink hair sliding up and down on his shaft.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan" said Naruto wrapping his arms around each girls waist and giving them both a long deep kiss.

"Morning Naru-kun" they both said "So have you been inside yet?" asked Sakura

"Not really, I sent some of my clones to fix it up and restock everything but I wanted you girls to be with me the first time I went in." said Naruto moving forward and placing his hand on the gate. Recognizing the familial match, ancient fuinjutsu runes started to appear on the gate spiraling out from Naruto's hand and covering the ancient iron bars.

With a loud clang the bars separated and started to swing inwards on their own. After stepping though the gate they could see a large house on top of a hill, surrounded by trees and smaller houses stretching on for a ways. The large house was the one that originally belonged to the clan head and his immediate family and was the one that Naruto had been sending his clones to clean up.

The House had a lot of rooms on its four floors, a basement with training and game rooms, a first floor with kitchen and rooms to entertain guests, a full floor of bedrooms, and the attic which was filled with old junk that Naruto hadn't had a chance to go thru yet.

Outside the house was a large training area that had a path leading off the hill down to a play area with swings, sandboxes, and other games for little kids. One of the things that had excited Naruto most was the Hot spring and pool after draining it and cleaning it, Naruto had fresh water pumped into the pool so it would be ready for the party later that night.

"Wow this place is amazing, and did you see those scrolls there was a whole wall dedicated to medical ninjutsu." said Sakura who had instantly fell in love with the house when she saw that all of the rooms had large tubs in their bathrooms, there was nothing like a nice long soak after a hard shift at the hospital.

"Yes it is truly amazing Master, i can't wait to move my stuff in I already saw the perfect patch of ground for a nice herb garden." Said Hinata

"A big garden would be nice between you, me, and Ino it will be great." said Naruto happy that they were happy.

Thinking she had miss heard Hinata call Naruto master she decided to move on. "So Hinata want to come see what's left to do before the party, I don't know if I want to leave it all up to Naruto's clones." she asked

"As you wish Mistress" said Hinata bowing to Sakura. This time she knew she hadn't miss heard, Sakura gave Naruto a strange confused look.

"Naruto why does Hinata keep referring to you as Master, she is even calling me Mistress?" she asked

"Ughh yet another thing the Hyuga council will answer for; besides making the caged bird seal they also made one that would force all female Hyuga to be subservient. I looked through the scrolls last night but couldn't find a way to break it yet." Said Naruto

"Only in private am I allowed to call you by your titles," said Hinata "Master told me that I was to use everyone's regular names in public, but in private I can use your titles. And as Naruto's first that makes you the head of our family, so from now on I will answer any request you or Master gives me."

"That's going to take some getting used to." said Sakura.

Eventually they had fixed up what was left of the house and waited for all of their friends to show up. Slowly people started to trickle in, first it was Tsunade and Shizune who were bringing some extra drinks though it looked like Lady Tsunade had already drunk half of it. Following a little later was Kakashi who just plopped down on a couch and started to read his book, they had actually told him that the party started earlier than it did so he wouldn't be late.

Next came Ino practically dragging Shikamaru and Choji, who had brought extra food and snacks from his family's restaurant. Ayame and her dad showed up at the same time as Gai and Kurenai by accident, and were closely followed by Lee, Neji, and Tenten. The last to arrive was Konohamaru and Iruka, Ino walked up to Sakura and Naruto who were standing next to one of the party bowls.

"Why were you guys here so early?" she asked "figured whiskers would be training and you would be on call and you guys would forget about it."

"We were actually asked to help clean and set up for the party," said Naruto making up a quick excuse "I was going in to ask for a mission when Granny tricked me into doing this for her."

Ino accepting the answer started to talk to Sakura about the goings on in the village, though Sakura noticed Ino kept sneaking glances over at Naruto.

Walking around Naruto was amazed at how many close friends he had and how far he had come. The party had been going on for a while, Kiba had challenged the ever silent Shino to a game of pool and had lost bad, and he had about accused him of cheating when he saw a bug crawl across the table, but on closer inspection it turned out to be a normal bug.

Choji had gotten into an eating contest with Konohamaru and they were both seeing who could devour a plate of chicken wings the fastest. Team Gai was engaged in a game of darts, which when going against the weapon mistress of Konoha might not have been the best move, after losing Lee went on a rant about what he would do to make up for it.

After letting everyone enjoy the party for a while Tsunade decided It was time to make some announcements before it got to late or she got to drunk whichever came first. Standing on the rocks in front of the fireplace that ran up the center of the house Tsunade tried to get everyone's attention, failing do so the normal way she reverted to yelling until everyone quieted down.

"Now I know you all are enjoying the party but I have some announcements to make." said Tsunade motioning for everyone to set down. "The first announcement is that a very promising ninja has finally came forward as heir to not one but three powerful clans in Konoha, secondly in three months I will be stepping down from my position as Hokage and will be giving the title to that very same ninja."

Shouts of 'what' and 'I thought Naruto was going to be hokage' filled the room as everyone stood up and started to shout, Kurenai even tried to dispel whatever genjutsu she thought had been cast, only to see that there was none.

"Be quiet its already happening, I brought you all hear so you could be the first to meet your new hokage. May I introduce Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, student of Jiraiya the toad sage, and sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village" said Tsunade teary eyed and practically crying after the end of the speech.

Silence filled the room as everyone absorbed what had just been said until Iruka started to clap, followed by Kakashi and Shikamaru, then the rookie nine until the whole room was filled with the sound of applause.

Stepping up to where Tsunade was Naruto gave his adoptive grandmother a long hug before turning around and facing his friends.

"Well I'm not really sure what to say other than when I was first told about who my parents were it was a surprise to me to, in fact it was the day that Pein attacked and I wasn't sure if I was dead or hallucinating or what. Then when I was training with bee I met my mother, after the war I told Tsunade and she showed me this estate, it used to belong to the Uzumaki diplomats and ninja who stayed here and I'm going to reopen it now that I'm taking the hokage position."

"Wait three clans? Does that mean you have to join the CRA" asked Shikamaru

"Yeah the council says I need at least three wives for each clan, the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Senju. They wanted more but I told them I didn't want to be used as breeding stock and would only marry someone I liked." said the blond, suddenly a dark red patch appeared on Kakashi's mask and the silver haired jonin collapsed onto the couch with thoughts of naked women running through his head.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru

"So have you chosen anyone to be you brides yet" asked Ino

"Actually I have" motioning for Sakura and Hinata to come stand beside him, both girls hoped up to where he was wrapping their arms around him and giving him a big kiss on his cheek. "May I introduce the future Mrs. Sakura Namikaze and Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki." said Naruto with a large grin on his face.

"Wait forehead Naruto was the great guy you were talking about the other night?" asked Ino

"Yep Ino-pig I thought I gave you enough clues as to who it was."

Everyone came up to shake Naruto's hand and congratulate him and after another round or two of drinks they all started to disperse though before they left Ino told Sakura that she needed to talk with her tomorrow about something important.

-Later that night-

Naruto had just finished cleaning up after the party, Sakura and Hinata had both disappeared some time ago and he wasn't sure where they were actually at. Figuring they must be in bed Naruto started to climb the stairs when he saw heard giggles coming from the top of the stairs, looking up all he could see was two shadows and receding footsteps. Wondering what they were up to Naruto go to the top and looked around to see if they had left any clues, seeing movement around a corner Naruto walked down the hallway and rounded it, the only thing in front of him was a large door with light seeping out from under it.

Opening the door to what was the Master bedroom Naruto was met with the sight of both girls sitting on two chairs across from the large bed. Sakura was wearing tight jeans with and even tighter sweater and lab coat over it, beside her Hinata was sitting in a nurse uniform that while going all the way down to her knees seemed to be straining trying to hold back her sizeable bust.

"Helllloooooo nurse!" said Naruto.

"Hinata-Chan why don't you help Naruto-kun get more comfortable." said Sakura

"Yes Mistress." replied Hinata before walking over to Naruto and taking his hand, leading Naruto over to the bed. Reaching up to kiss he Hinata snaked her hands under his shirt, running her hands over his abs enjoying the feel of his strong muscles. Hinata broke away from the kiss just long enough to lift Naruto's shirt up above his head and throw it away.

Hinata started to lick at suck at Naruto's nipples while running her hands up and down his stomach, it was a strange feeling to have his nipples kissed but it wasn't a bad one thought Naruto. Suddenly Naruto fell back onto the edge of the bed when Hinata pushed against his chest causing him to fall, sitting up he felt Hinata at the edge of the bed start working on undoing the buttons on his pants.

Pulling them down Hinata took Naruto's still limp cock in her hands slowly stroking it and rubbing her thumb over the tip causing it to stiffen and grow to its full nine inches.

"The patient is ready Mistress." said Hinata

Taking off her lab coat Sakura was left standing in her tight blue sweater and dress pants, walking over Sakura sat down beside Naruto placing a hand on his bare chest as she watched the Hyuga go deeper and deeper, licking her tongue around the head of his shaft before bobbing down and taking the whole thing down her throat.

"Are you enjoying yourself Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"Very much so." Responded Naruto his gaze fixed on Hinata's lips as his dick appeared and disappeared inside her mouth.

"You're doing ok Hinata but why don't you sit back and watch and I'll show you how to properly suck a big thick cock like this one." Said Sakura stroking the shaft of Naruto's erection

Getting down beside Hinata, Sakura ran her tongue up the bottom of his dick until she got to the top. Giving it a little kiss Sakura moved her lips down over the head sucking on it and running her tongue up and down the slit. Moving her head back up to where her lips were barely touching the top she pressed her lips back down stuffing half of Naruto's cock down her throat.

Wanting to join in Hinata moved over to get closer to Naruto, her shoulders and legs brushing up against Sakura caused a spike of desire to run through Sakura. Seeing Hinata out of the corner of her eye Sakura released Naruto's dick from her mouth and instead started to lick one side of his shaft while Hinata licked the other.

Slurping and sucking the two Kunoichi worked on Naruto's cock, occasionally in their fervor their tongues or lips would touch lingering together longer each time until the two were kissing each other with Naruto's dick in between them.

Naruto was straining trying not to cum as he watched Sakura and Hinata make out with each other with his penis stuck in the middle.

"I'm going to cum." screamed Naruto not being able to hold it in any longer, moving away the two girls placed their faces cheek to cheek with their mouth open in front of Naruto waiting to taste the cum they had both become fastly addicted to, jerking his hips Naruto came all over the face of the waiting girls.

"I'm sorry guess I'll have to aim better next time." said Naruto

"It's fine Naruto-kun, Hinata and I will just have to clean each other off." said Sakura leaning over and licking up a glob of cum that was running down the Hyuga's cheek. Pulling their faces closer together Hinata licked at Sakura's cum covered chin while the pink haired med-nin used her fingers to get some of the cum out of Hinata's hair. Instead of swallowing Sakura sat up a little higher and lifting Hinata's chin opened her mouth and let the cum drizzle down her tongue and into Hinata's mouth before leaning down and kissing Hinata invading her mouth with her tongue swirling and mixing the cum in their mouths.

Leaning back from the kiss a small trail of saliva and cum stretched between the two girls until they moved back to kiss each other again, rubbing their bodies against each other using their hands to unhook buttons and throwing away their discarded clothes. Seeing the two of them making out Naruto sat on the bed idly stroking himself off getting hard at the sight of the two of them swapping spit and cum.

Kissing and rubbing their naked oiled body's together 'they must of already been oiled before we started' thought one of the few working brain cells in Naruto's head' Sakura and Hinata turned to Naruto holding each other close and breasts mashed up together, Hinata placed one of her pale white hands on top of her large milky breasts.

"Do you like our breasts Master?" she asked moving and causing her and Sakura's breasts to sway a bit.

"Yes I do very very much." said Naruto remembering the feel of each girls boobs. Sakura's while being a large C-cup were nice and firm with perky nipples that stood straight out, while Hinata's large DD breasts were like two huge marshmallows' that he could sink his hands in to and play with.

Separating Sakura got up onto the bed and pushing Naruto down to where his back was on the bed placed her breasts in front of his face where he began to suck on them and use his tongue to play with her nipples. Down on the end of the bed Hinata took her huge utters and placed them on either side of Naruto's dick moving them up and down in opposite directions and totally enveloping his cock in a warm soft paradise.

Moving her breasts faster she leaned down to lick and suck on the top of his dick causing Naruto to start bucking his hips trying to get more friction, his mouth full of one of Sakura's breasts Naruto wasn't able to holler out before he comes this time. The way his cock was pointing most of the cum ended up landing on Naruto's chest.

Seeing the milky liquid laying on the tanned abs Sakura and Hinata both moved up to lick the semen off of the blond.

"You two sure seem to enjoy my cum." said Naruto looking at the pleased expressions on the girls faces, the two looked like they had just eaten their favorite meal, a memory of Sakura saying she could grow addicted to it rang through his head and for a minute Naruto wondered if that was what was happening to them.

"That was great Master but I want to feel you cock inside me now" said Hinata who was quickly backed up by Sakura after she got done licking the last of his cum off her lips.

"I agree Naruto-kun it's been hours since I felt your dick fill me up inside." said Sakura sliding one hand down her stomach and using middle and ring finger to separate the lips of her vagina showing him how wet and ready she was.

"I could never say no to you girls." said Naruto reaching over and pulling Sakura over on top of himself, slowly positioning her dripping pussy over Naruto's cock Sakura lowerd herself down onto him. Her oiled body glistening in the light Naruto watched as Sakura bounced up and down on his shaft. Moaning Sakura continued to slide her pussy up and down his cock building up speed with every thrust and causing her breasts to bounce around and hit each other.

"Ahh it feels so good its stretching me and filling me up inside." moaned Sakura, taking his eyes off the pink haired beauty Naruto turned his head to see what Hinata was doing. 'Seems like while Sakura is an exhibitionist Hinata is a voyeur, though with a dojutsu like hers I'm surprised her whole clan aren't giant pervs.' thought Naruto.

"Do you like that Hinata, do you like watching while I fuck Sakura, do you like seeing my cock slam into her pussy and hear her moan." asked Naruto watching as Hinata was sitting in a chair her legs separated as she had one hand playing with her breasts while the other was digging into her pussy pumping in and out in time to Naruto's thrusts.

"Yes Master I like watching you fill up Sakura's pussy." said Hinata digging her fingers deeper into her snatch, cum streaming from her pussy and pooling under the chair.

"Your just a horny little bitch who can't get enough of her master's cock aren't you?" said Naruto his eyes getting a slight red ring around them as the lust took over. "Once I get done fucking Sakura you can have your turn." he said before grabbing onto Sakura's hips and slamming them down hard as he thrust up.

"Yes..yes.. that's it harder fuck me harder, destroy me pussy with you dick." panted Sakura bouncing up and down on Naruto his dick going all the way up to the hilt each time she came down.

"Ok slut I'm getting ready to cum." said Naruto through gritted teeth.

"I am to, lets cum together Naruto-kun." screamed Sakura as Naruto shot load after load of jizz into her. Getting off and sitting on his legs Sakura started stroking his lip cock using a secret medical ninjutsu to bring it back to full mast, there were things to be said for screwing a medical ninja.

Getting up and waking over Hinata gots to Naruto as Sakura moved over to sit by his head. Sitting down on Naruto's shaft Hinata started to slowly move her hips in a circular motion while all the while continuing to play with her clit, taking one hand that wasn't in use Hinata used it to bring one of her breasts up to her mouth and suck on it.

Moving from where she was sitting beside Naruto Sakura straddled the blonds head with her legs, lifting his head up slightly Naruto started to lick and suck at Sakura's pussy. Running his tongue in Naruto moved it up around inside her till her found the spot he was looking for, going at it with a vengeance Naruto attacked Sakura's G spot with his tongue causing the Sakura to scream.

Turning around but still leaving her cunt over Naruto's face Sakura sat facing a bouncing Hinata, reaching her arms out she played with Hinata's breasts pinching the nipples and moving them about watching them bounce around and back into place all the while being tongue fucked by Naruto.

"Ahh Master I'm going to cum." screamed Hinata feeling an orgasm growing

"Cum for us Hinata-chan I want to see that cute face of yours while you cum." said Sakura giving Hinata's nipples a gentle twist sending the girl over the top and orgasaming. When Hinata came Naruto felt like Hinata's pussy was trying to swallow his cock he could actually feel the muscles in her vagina sucking at his cock, letting go Naruto spent another load in her womb coating it white.

Hinata and Sakura both slowly made their way off of Naruto expecting him to be spent after all of that, instead they saw that he was still erect.

"That's strange I have never heard of someone being able to stay hard after so many times" said Sakura.

"Its probably cause no one has as much stamina as me or has been in bed with two women as sexy as you two at one time." said Naruto raking his eyes hungrily up their naked sweaty body's.

"Then I guess we will have to see how much stamina you have." said Sakura getting down on to all fours and shaking her ass at Naruto. Back at full strength the blond waked on his knees over to Sakura and grabbing ahold of her hips drove his cock into her ass causing Sakura to let out a yell that slowly descended into long moans as Naruto roughly slammed in and out of her ass causing her boobs to bounce around and hit her in the face.

Sakura tried to relax and get ready for the next assault when Naruto pulled out only to be surprised when the found herself being pulled over on her side and one leg being lifted into the air. Laying behind Sakura Naruto raised one of her legs up and sheathed himself in her ass before pounding away again, the fill of her ass being filled up along with the ruff covers on the bed rubbing against her nipples was enough to cause her to orgasm and her eyes to roll back up in her head every time he trusted.

Being happy that he was able to bring Sakura to her climax Naruto flipped her over to where she was on her back and pushing into her cunt tried to quickly get himself off as well. Though Naruto knew that Sakura loved taking it in the ass and he loved giving it, his favorite position was any in which he could watch her boobs bounce around and watch her make those cute little faces while she moaned out his name.

Cumming in her vagina Naruto backed up and enjoyed the sight of sweaty pink haired goddess lying on his bed, hair a mess with his cum seeping out of her snatch. Naruto did not have long to enjoy that sight before an even better one came before him, positioning her cunt above Sakura's face Hinata positioned her face above Sakura's, and Naruto watched in fascination as the two girls licked and sucked at each other's pussy's eating up the cum that was coming out.

Stroking himself up to full mast while watching Naruto figured he had one go still left in him for the night and came up with an excellent idea.

"Hinata I want you to turn around and place you pussy right over top of Sakura's" said the blond

"Yes master." replied Hinata moving her huge ass to where it was positioned right over Sakura's, seeing her dark haired lovers face in front of her Sakura used her arms to play with her huge breasts and kiss her while Naruto moved up behind them. Naruto slowly pushed his dick in between where the two girls' vagina's where, the lips of their vaginas molding around his cock like their other lips had done earlier when the girls kissed.

Slowly thrusting Naruto moved his dick back and forth the head rubbing against their stomachs while the main shaft rubbed over the outer lips of their pussy and clit. Moaning from the pleasure the two girls' deepened their kiss snaking their tongues out and sliding them over each other's lips.

Speeding up a little Naruto pulled out from in between them, slamming into Hinata's pussy a few times before pulling out and slamming back down into Sakura's. Speeding up Naruto hammered away at both girls pussys, thrusting into one before pulling out and slamming into the other. Sakura started to squirm under Hinata the thrust rocking her a little bit causing her clit to brush up against Hinata's and sending jolts of pleasure through them both.

Moving Faster Naruto let loose a steam of jizz in Sakura's pussy pulling out before it could stop Naruto slammed back inside Hinata finishing out the last of his load in her tight womb.

"That was a great house warming present" said Naruto

"Yeah and it gave me an idea for next time" said Sakura

"And what would that be Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto getting up to retrieve clean sheets from the closet.

"Two words: Shadow Clones" said Sakura with a big smile on her face.

**AN: It is so much easier for me to write a Sakura lemon, writing Hinata takes forever guess cause I don't like her that much, Acctualy the easiest to write would be Sakura, femkyubi, and ino. Something that you will start to see is what I call the difference between the public and private personalities how everyone acts in and out of the sack. Next up is ino, little hint it involves shadow clones.**

**Sakura/Ino/shiori (femkyuubi) Namikaze **

**Hinata/Naruko/Ryūzetsu Uzumaki**

**Tenten/Ayame/karui Senju**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is my first shot a making lemonade, I hope you enjoy it I might continue but if I do it will be for of a whenever I feel like updateing it. Send me requests and ill try to put them in (acts, places, character thoughts) ****I would really like to get at least 5 review this chapter though more would make my week, ****WARNING: this fic contains depictions of sexual actions viewer discretion is advised.**

**A Clan Reborn: Chapter 4**

Wakening up slowly Naruto felt more at peace and more comfortable than he had felt before, trying to move one arm up to wipe away the sleep from his eyes he felt a weight on that arm and that side of his body. Wakening up a bit more he noticed that there was a weight on his other side two, opening his eyes and looking around he recognized what was laying on top of him. Or who in this case two whos, Sakura was laying curled up against his chest on one side of him with Hinata in the same pose on the other side.

Feeling Naruto stir under her Sakura slowly started to come awake. Stretching Sakura uncurled a bit running her free hand over Naruto's warm toned chest.

"Good morning Mr. Namikaze." Yawned Sakura scooting up a bit to lay her head beside Naruto's and give him a gentle kiss.

"Morning Mrs. Namikaze" Said Naruto allowing the arm and hand she was now off of to slide up and down her side. "Did you sleep well?" He asked giving Sakura another kiss.

'I swear she looks the cutest when she just wakes up.' Thought Naruto staring at Sakura's beautiful face with her disheveled pink hair forming a halo around her pink lips and cute nose. Naruto brought his hand up to run it through her soft hair, giving Sakura short playful little kisses.

"Mhmm, though it looks like Hinata is still asleep maybe you should wake her up." Suggested Sakura moving a bit to allow Naruto to get his arm out from under her, rolling onto his side he used the arm under Hinata to hug her against him and using his free hand moved the hair off of her face and cupped her cheek.

"It's time to get up sleeping beauty." Said Naruto before kissing her on the lips, pulling back Naruto was thinking about how much Hinata laying there sleeping looked like the princess from the movie.

"Mmm Master." Moaned Hinata lost in a dream.

"Silly Hinata-Chan it's time to get up." Said Naruto kissing her again, running his tongue over her lips teasing them and causing her to open them in her sleep. Deeping the kiss Naruto stroked Hinata's tongue with his own causing her to moan a little in her sleep and come further awake.

Slowly coming to Hinata felt something warm surrounding her filling her with peace and contentment, she also felt like she had something in her mouth moving around, whatever it was it tasted like ramen. Opening her pale white eyes she saw her blond haired master pull back from the kiss and smile at her, love and happiness shining in his eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty how are you doing this morning?" Asked Naruto rubbing her cheek with his hand.

"Really good Master how are you doing?" She asked not breaking eye contact with the blond as she closed the distance he had created and kissed him again.

"I woke up with two of the, no the two most beautiful Kunoichi in the village sleeping beside me, who love me and I love them I couldn't be doing better." He Said

"I can think of something that would make it better." Whisper Sakura from behind Naruto, gliding her hand down over his firm rump before reaching over and sliding her soft hands over his erection. "And already so hard." She added amused and turned on, though now that she thought about it ever since that first night she was always on at least whenever Naruto was around.

Throwing the covers from their waist down to the bottom of the bed, Hinata looked down to see her Masters huge dick being jerked off by Sakura's small hands. She could fill herself getting wetter and her nipples started to harden as she watched the sight before her.

"I think it's time for my breakfast" Said Sakura sliding down to the bottom of the bed, after having him roll over she bent down and slowly licked up his shaft before taking the top of it in her mouth and sucking on it, swirling her tongue around the sides and making loud slurping noises as she moved up and down his cock.

"You were right this was defiantly much better." Said Naruto watching as Sakura's lips slid up and down his shaft. Looking over at Hinata he watched her as she watched him get a blowjob. Moving one hand he traced a path with his finger from the top of Hinata's hair line going down across her jaw and stopping under her chin. Using the finger he lifted Hinata's chin up until he was staring into her pale eyes. "Don't you think so Hinata-Chan?" he asked

"Y..Yes Master." Stuttered Hinata as Naruto used that finger that had been under her chin to trace a path down her neck, following her collarbone and ending up circling the areola of her left breast. Taking the large breast in his hand Naruto started to play with it loving how it felt in his hand and remembering the feel of them wrapped around his aching cock. Speaking of his cock Naruto could fill himself come closer and closer to release as Sakura took his whole shaft in her mouth causing it to go down her throat.

After a few more licks Naruto felt himself ready to blow "I'm about to cum Sakura-Chan make sure to eat it all up" Said the blond before releasing a torrent of his cum down her throat, swallowing it all Sakura got up licking the leftover cum off her lips and laid back down next to Naruto wrapping her legs around one of his and grinding up against his side.

"I would love to take it slow with you this morning like we did the other day but I still need to get cleaned up I have to go to the hospital for a bit then meet up with Ino, so I want you to fuck me hard and fast with that cock of yours." Pleaded Sakura her voice alone making Naruto want to cum he could even feel his hip getting wet from where Sakura was rubbing her pussy against him.

"Keep talking like that and I might not let you leave." Said Naruto rolling over on top of Sakura his arms by her side holding him up above her, moaning Sakura moved one had down her neck stopping to play with her breasts, using the other hand to massage her clit. Naruto had all of his attention on Sakura watching as one hand slowly pinched and pulled at her nipple while the other hand slowly snaked its way down her toned flat stomach to play with herself.

"Do you like watching me play with myself Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura in a sweetly innocent voice as she brought the hand that had been rubbing her clit up to her mouth and gave the fingers a long slow lick.

"All most as much as I like fucking you" Said Naruto slamming dick into Sakura's pussy causing her to scream out from the rough treatment, she could fill his cock filling her up and pressing against the sides of her vaginal walls, she would even swear it was a bit bigger than it was the night before though that could of just been the lust talking. Putting his arms under her knees he lifted her butt up to where it was off the bed and continued to thrust down into Sakura's dripping pussy.

Naruto started to speed up as the pink haired girl's screams started to turn into moans and her hands made their way up to the headboard to hold on while she was being bounced against the bed by his dick. "Since you're going to be at work all day why don't I give you seconds so you don't get hungry" grunted Naruto pulling himself out of Sakura's aching pussy and lining his cock up with her mouth from where he was at the bottom and finishing himself off with his hand shot ropes of cum at Sakura's face. As testament to Naruto's ability to aim most of it made it into her open mouth or landed on her cheeks and chin.

"I would love to stay for thirds but I really do have to go get washed up" Said Sakura licking the cum off the fingers she had been using to clean herself up with. Getting up Sakura gave Naruto one last lingering kiss before slipping into the master bathroom and jumping in for a quick shower. Turning around Naruto saw Hinata siting on the other side of the bed moaning rapidly fingering her snatch with her legs spread wide open, scooting over Naruto ran one of his hands down Hinata's arm and rested his hand on top of the one that was currently digging into her cunt.

"Why don't you let me do that Hinata-Chan" Said Naruto his hand cupping hers and both of their fingers sliding inside. Moaning Hinata removed her hand placing it on Naruto's dick and started to jerk him off with her hand.

"Why don't we play a game Hinata-Chan, whoever makes the other cum first gets to make a request of the other how does that sound?" Questioned the blond.

"Ok Master but I'm not going to lose" Said Hinata speeding up, Naruto figured he would win there was no way that a simple hand job would finish him off before Hinata came, that was until he felt Hinata's hand get warmer and a pleasant sensation fill his cock, he about blew his load when Hinata took her other hand and using two fingers did some sort of juken strike on his ball sack.

'Using my medical skills and byakugan is probably cheating but I want to win.' Thought Hinata sending chakra into the palm of her hand, and using her fingers to target pleasure points, she could tell that Naruto was close to cuming from the way his cock was twitching but he also felt her hand slacken as she tried to fight back and orgasm. Finally sub coming Naruto shouted out and sprayed his load all over Hinata's hands before the girl let herself experience her first orgasm of the morning.

"Your wish is my command Hinata-Chan." Said a smiling Naruto.

"I want to rub your whiskers again Master, if that's ok?" Asked Hinata blushing from the memories of the last time she had.

"Really? You know what I was like the last time you did that." Said Naruto, the more dominating part that came out at times like that was both empowering and scary to the blond.

"I'm sure" Said Hinata tackling Naruto and rubbing her fingers across his whiskers before he could back out of the deal. Before she could do anything about it Hinata found herself on her back Naruto's face with its darkened whiskers and red ringed eyes inches above her face. Grabbing her breasts in his hands Naruto roughly massaged and played with them making them bounce and jiggle, and earning moans and whimpers from Hinata at the treatment.

"My little Hyuga cow I've been wanting to play with those huge utters of yours all morning." Said Naruto moving his face down and taking one of her boobs in his mouth sucking hard on the nipple causing Hinata to moan out in pleasure, moving up to straddle her chest Naruto placed his dick between her breasts, taking what he could of the large soft orbs he used his hands to press them together.

Moving his hips Naruto started to fuck Hinata's breasts the tip of his dick hitting the bottom of her chin every time he moved up, Feeling himself get closer Naruto let loose spraying his cum all over Hinata's breasts and chin.

"Now I want you to turn around and get on your knees facing the mirror" Said Naruto getting up behind her. Turning around Hinata felt Naruto lightly run him hands down her arms before taking her hands and pulling them behind her back making her lean back and jut her large breasts out. Using one hand to keep her hands in place Naruto used the other to guide his dick into her pussy before placing it on her hips holding her tight in front of her.

Ramming in fast Naruto kept slamming his cock in hard making Hinata's breast bounce up and down, seeing Hinata's large breast flopping in the mirror Naruto increased his grip on her hips and speed up his thrusts. "That's it cow look at those huge utters of yours flop around while I plow your ass" Smirked Naruto

"That's it Master fuck your slutty cow, I love having your huge cock up my cunt." Screamed Hinata watching herself get screwed in the mirror though she had peeked on Naruto before this was the first time she had ever watched herself get fucked. Hinata started to move her hips in a circular motion feeling Naruto's shaft hit new places each time he entered her, her moans were cut off as she yelped from Naruto spanking her ass with the hand he had on her waist.

"I don't know which I love more your huge utters of this fat ass of yours." Said Naruto. Leaning back into Naruto's chest Hinata turned her head taking Naruto's mouth in a kiss.

"You don't have to choose Master." Said Hinata moaning into his mouth as the hand that was holding her arms a minute before reached around and started to play with her clit. A few minutes latter Naruto gripped both hands around Hinata's waist before pushing in as deep as he could before screaming out that he was cuming.

"I see you're having fun with Hinata-Chan." Said Sakura walking out of the shower her still damp hair sticking to the side of her neck. Walking over to the bed she gave Naruto a quick kiss, then just to tease him bent down and had a long make out session with the white eyed Hyuga girl letting out a little moan every time their lips separated for air.

Feeling his erection growing from the show and knowing that Sakura was a secret excabitionist Naruto decided to try something. As Sakura was bent over pulling her panties up over her long toned legs Naruto came up behind her and grabbing her breasts from behind pushed his dick into Sakura's tight little vagina.

"Naruto wha…what are your doing I need to go." Said Sakura her insides feeling like they were being bounced around from Naruto slamming into her, the more she tried to protest the harder he started to pound into her.

"I have a gift to give you before you leave for work." Said Naruto using his hands to play with her clit and breasts quickly bringing her to orgasm and causing her to cum seconds before he did; pulling out Naruto brought Sakura's panties up to where they covered her pussy and taking his fingers started to rub at her core soaking the panties in their juices, before lifting her skirt from the floor and fastening it around her.

"Why?" was the only question Sakura could think to ask her mind still hazy from the orgasm.

"Because I know how much you like me watching you when you masturbate. And today everyone will be watching you, talking to you never knowing that you're a slutty little nurse who likes walking around with my cum dripping from her pussy. "He said whispering into her ear, while one of his hands still rubbing her pussy through her panties.

Turning around Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their body's closer she rubbed herself up against him as she ran her fingers through his hair before pulling him down for a kiss. Sakura let out a small eep as Naruto worked his hand back under her skirt to play with her through her panties. She could feel the still warm sticky liquid as it was being spread over her pussy and thighs sending a tingling up her spine.

"I'm going to get you back for this Mr. Namikaze." Said Sakura turning to leave while swaying her hips as she left the room.

"I'm looking forward to it Mrs. Namikaze." Said Naruto as he watched Sakura go, the old saying was true he hated to see her go but loved to watch her leave.

"Master I still haven't had my breakfast yet." cooed Hinata as she lay back on the bed, her fingers dripping from the cum she was cleaning up from off of her boobs.

-Tea shop later in the day—

Though it was lunch time the little tea shop slash coffee shop wasn't that busy, it was one of the most favored by the hospital staff for being close by and having an incredibly strong brew. Sitting at their usual table Sakura and Ino were taking their break, somehow Ino and Sakura always seemed to get the same shifts.

"So Ino what did you want to talk about the other day?" Asked Sakura sitting down at the table, as she sat down Sakura made sure to keep her legs slightly spread just too where her thighs weren't touching. If she was walking or busy she could ignore it for a while but just sitting there she could feel her legs rubbing up against the damp cloth causing her to fidget a bit, smiling she tried to keep a straight face not wanting to let Ino know what was going on.

'**What do you mean not let her know what's going on. She's one of Naru-kuns potential mates and you know you want to screw her just as bad as Naruto does.'** Said inner Sakura

'Whaa I thought I finally got rid of you, and what are you talking about no I don't.' Thought Sakura

'**You did you had me locked away but then a couple days ago something brought me back. And don't change the subject you know you want to run your lips all over that tanned skin of hers while Naruto watches.' **Said inner Sakura filling her mind with images of the two lying in Naruto's bed hands gliding over each other's oiled bodies, tongues and lips teasing each other while Naruto sat and watched, his hand slowly pumping up and down his shaft matching pace with the girls.

"Hey Sakura you still there?" Asked Ino

"Yeahh sorry I was just trying to remember if I put down everything on the duty sheet for the nurses." Said Sakura covering up her erotic daydream, she could fill herself getting wet again if it kept up she would have to make a quick exit to the restroom to relive herself, for the sixth time that day.

It hadn't been bad most of the time, but on times like when she had to talk to the whole nursing staff that morning had about caused her to cum, or when as she was checking out an Inuzuka chunin for a fractured elbow the chunnin's dog started to sniff around her legs and its noes brushed up against her panties.

"Were one break you can stop worrying about the hospital for a while, and if anything goes wrong Shizune is in her office and the hokage is just a minute away." Said Ino taking a sip of her tea, maybe it was something to do with working in her family's flower shop but unlike most nurses she preferred tea to coffee.

"Then there's always Naruto." Said Ino raising an eyebrow at Sakura

"Naruto? What about Naruto?" Said Sakura practically spilling her coffee.

"Ohh Nothing I was just saying how he always shows up to the rescue." Said Ino smiling at her friend Sakura was too easy to fluster. "Actually Naruto is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What about Naruto?" Asked Sakura she already knew what Ino's question was and what her answer would be but it was fun to get her back for making her flustered.

"Well you know how he's the heir to three clans now and falls under the CRA." Said Ino stirring her tea with her spoon trying to put all the words in the right order 'damit it's never been this hard before why now?' she thought.

"Of course I know, the sign on my door is soon going to say Dr. Sakura Namikaze you know." Said Sakura sounding like a school girl who was writing her name in a binder.

"Yes I know that forehead what I wanted to know is if it would be ok with you if I went on a date with Naruto." Blurted out Ino causing some of the patrons to turn their heads and look over to their table.

"No" Said Sakura calmly taking a sip of her coffee, confused Ino parroted her "No?" she asked.

"No…Not until you tell me why."

"Why what?" Asked Ino growing more confused.

"Why do you want to go out with Naruto?" Said Sakura sitting her cup down on the table.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I know you and I know Naruto, and though you are my best friend I don't want to see Naruto's heart get broken if this turns out to be just some fling." Said Sakura it might be a little harsh but it was her job to protect her mate from getting his heart broken and her best friend was a heart breaker.

"This won't be a fling." Said Ino

Narrowing her eyes Sakura looked at her best friend, though she hated putting Ino through the ringer like this she had to make sure her friend was being truthful "Why won't it be a fling?" She asked.

"Because if it was a fling I would of already been able to ask him out." Said Ino her shoulders slumping down as she leaned her arms on the table. "But every time I talk to him the words won't come out, I stutter a bit and change the subject. Then when I'm at home I'll think about him, not about his nice muscles or what sort of weapon he's packing but of him sitting at the table laughing or resting on the couch and what it would feel like to be wrapped in his arms again."

"H..How long have you felt like this." Asked Sakura taken aback at what Ino had just Said, from the sound of it her thoughts were filled with love and longing not lust and desire.

"You would probably think it was during the war, the prince rescuing the poor princess and whisking her off but it's not, it was actually after the war."

-Kohana a couple of years ago -

Ino had ran, ran as fast as she could she didn't care where she went just as long as she got away from the I/T department and the rest of the village. She didn't know how long she had been running, didn't really care but now it was getting dark and she was lost. 'Well this is great some mighty Kunoichi you are getting lost in the forest like a academy student.' She thought seeing the last rays of the sun shine through the leaves.

She looked around the little clearing for any sign of which way she came or which way to go but in her state she wasn't able to make heads or tails of the signs she had been taught to recognize. Hearing bushes shake Ino spun around hand instantly going for the weapons pouch until she remembered that she had left it in the weapons locker before the interrogation.

Bracing herself for a fight Ino got into a defensive stance only to see a familure mop of spiky blond hair come stepping out of the bushes.

"There you are Ino I've been looking everywhere for you. When you ran out on Ibiki it worried him so much that he went straight to Granny, I was in the room talking to her and have been trying to find you ever sine and bring you back." Said Naruto walking slowly towards Ino, getting closer he could see the streaks of mascara running down her face form where she had been crying, looking closer he notice that her knuckles and clothes were scrapped from where she had probably fallen and gotten back up.

"I don't want to go back." Said Ino trying to speak without bursting into tears.

"What?" Asked Naruto slowly moving closer to Ino, and for every step her took she took one away from him.

"I don't what to, I caint I caint do it any more." Said Ino her back hitting the tree.

"Do what Ino?" Asked Naruto closing the remaining distance and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Fight" She whispered looking up at his bright blue eyes they looked concerned and had and air of great wisdom to them where there was usually happiness and delight there seemed to be a sadness similar to her own. "What's the point after Asuma? After the war? We were supposed to be at peace, but Choji was kidnapped and tortured.." Cried Ino falling back down onto the ground, Naruto's strong arms gently guiding her down and wrapping themselves around her while she cried.

"But we got him back, he's ok he's safe in the hospital you and shizune treated him yourself." Said Naruto trying to calm his friend, he could tell she was hurting how much he didn't know, enough to run off into the woods that was for sure.

"But what about next time? There's always a next time some new bandit lord or rouge ninja, when I looked in the bandits minds they were dark and twisted, the things they done, that they would do again on a whim. What's the point of fighting of risking our lives, our friends lives." Cried Ino at this point she was sobbing into Naruto's shirt, gripping onto his jacket like she was going to fall down again. For the next half hour, hour she wasn't sure she just sat there and cried letting all the frustrations she had built up out of her while Naruto just sat their silently. His arms wrapped around her whispering that it would be ok.

They weren't sure what time it was when they started back but the stars were out in full force on their way back adding a magical feel to their stroll. If it wasn't for the tear streaks on her face or the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere one would think it was two lovers out for a night time stroll the way Naruto kept his arm around Ino the entire time until they got to the gates.

-Present day-

"Ohh my god that was so sad and romantic like something out of a romance novel." Said Sakura practically crying into her drink.

"Yeah and ever since that night I've just felt like I wanted to get closer, to feel the warmth and security I did that night." Said Ino glad that the story was over, looking up she saw her friend smiling at her, her green eyes glinting with tears as she took one of Ino's hands in her own.

"Ino I want you to know that you're like a sister to me and I hated to be so mean to you but I had to make sure for Naruto's sake. I would love if you went out with Naruto and joined our family there is no one I would rather share him with more." Said Sakura

"There's no one I would rather have more as my sister," Said Ino, feeling a slight tension start to form the two removed their hands from each other's grasp. "Now on to business I was thinking I would take him out to eat and go clubbing." Said Ino planning her date in her head.

"Isn't the girl supposed to let the guy plan the date?" asked Sakura amused at Ino's take charge attitude.

"It's my date so I should get to plan it, besides its Naruto and as much as either of us love him he would probably end up with us eating at Ichiraku's"

"And when do you want to go on this date?" asked Sakura

"How about tomorrow night since Tsunade decided to push the announcement back a few days, it will give me the time I need to make reservations get some new clothes, and I know this nice club that's open on Saturdays." Said Ino counting out each step on her fingers.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go clothes shopping." Said Sakura getting up to pay for the bill never noticing one of the patrons in the corner who had heard everything furiously scribbling into their notebook.

'Ohh that story will make a great back drop for my new Icha Icha: Affairs of the Empire series, I even know what I'll call it 'Volume Three: Purple Lillys'

-The next night-

Naruto was standing in front of Ino's apartment door after knocking, he was dressed in a nice looking shirt and pants with a silver vest on, nothing to fancy but looking good. Sakura was really excited about the date almost as much as he was, even before the night in the forest he had always felt an attraction to Ino maybe it was because she was the only other blond his age in the village or maybe because her attitude reminded him of Sakura.

Naruto's brain stopped all thoughts once the door opened and Ino stepped out in a little black number. The dress if that is what you could call it seemed to be made out of a light almost transparent material, the neck of it dropped down to show just enough of her nice breasts to tease but still leave something to the imagination.

"Do you like?" She asked slowly turning around so he could see the back or the lack thereof. The back was open the only fabric covering it besides the shoulder straps was the fabric that started just above the small of her back, though that only extended down to about mid-thigh.

"Ye..Yeah wow Ino you're more beautiful than ever." He Said his eyes raking up and down her body, imagining what it would be like to slowly take of that little dress of hers, press himself up against her body and….

"You don't clean up so bad yourself whiskers." Said Ino taking a hand and using it to close Naruto's mouth that had been hanging open wide enough to catch bugs. "Now I thought we could go to dinner first and then to a nice club I know." Said Ino she was always down with the popular scene while Naruto mostly decided to stay at home he had never like big crowds of strangers.

"Sure where you want to go?" Asked Naruto.

"Just follow me." Said Ino wrapping one of her arms around Naruto's as the duo headed off into the entertainment section of the city. When they got to the restaurant the manager of the establishment came out to offer them or more specifically Naruto the best seat in the house.

Naruto was still not used to people wanting to shake his hand or do things for him, and though he had defeated his dark side at the waterfall there was still the nagging thoughts that these people were only being nice because he was a hero now.

"Don't think about that lets just enjoy our dinner." Said Ino pulling him closer to her side and rubbing her hip against his.

"What are you a mind reader? Oh yeah I forgot you are." Chuckled Naruto as he led the way to the table, stopping to pull out Ino's chair for her.

"One doesn't need to be a mind reader to know what you're thinking. The people honestly love and respect you and that will only grow when Lady Tsunade and you reveal your heritage tomorrow." Said Ino slipping her foot out of her heals she started to rub it up and down the outside of Naruto's calf.

"Ino what are you doing." asked Naruto blushing.

"Getting your mind off of them and back on to our date." smiled Ino moving her foot up a little higher.

The two were able to talk a lot over the dinner finding out that they did have a lot in common besides the fact that they both loved flowers, Ino was very excited about the large garden at the Namikaze estate. Though there was one thing that Ino did that slightly bugged and confused Naruto, every time a server or cook would come over to ask them how the food was she would flirt with them sometimes bluntly.

"Hey Ino why do you always do that?" asked Naruto looking up from his salmon.

"Do what?" Asked Ino taking a bite of her own slowly chewing it savoring the texture and flavor, one night in this place was usually a month's wages, but when they heard the hokage to be was coming they practically gave them the meal for free.

"Flirt with everyone you see." He asked

"Jealous?" teased Ino making sure to slowly take her next bite letting her ruby red lips wrap around the fork as it slid out of her mouth.

"No just wondering." Said Naruto trying to act cool though he was a little bit, just a tiny smidge.

Sighing Ino put her fork down, she had tried to steer away from heavy conversation but she figured that if she wanted to be with Naruto, and she did, then she should be truthful with him. "You know all about having to wear a mask and put up with secrets and you deal with them by training or whatever. In that way were not so different" She said stopping to take a drink of her wine.

"When your entire clan is built around the ability to maniulipate people and rip out their darkest secrets or waltz through their most treasured memories it can be a little much at times. So I like to flirt, go shopping, dance, all the things a normal girl would do. It's how I cope with my job and my abilities, though it's not all that bad in its own way, the persona allowly people to think of me as flighty, as some dumb blond bimbo and that can make some of my missions much easier."

Naruto sat back seeing the truth and vulnerability in her eyes, he had never thought of her needing a mask or an escape. She had always seemed so happy and full of life, maybe that's why he had felt a connection because they were both trying to hide.

Soon the conversation turned back to lighter topics before the duo was offer a dessert by the chef; it was a large piece of chocolate cake with hot fudge icing. After enjoying their dessert the two made their way to one of the town's dance clubs, a popular joint that they wouldn't have to wait too long to get into.

-Dance Club-

Naruto had never been to a night club; yeah some of his friends had drug him to bars even Jiraiya took him to bars on the training trips. "Best sources of information anywhere." he called them.

But this this was different it was dark, it was noisy, and it was crowded. There were people everywhere dancing, drinking, or making out in the corners while the lights flashed and the music blared. As he walked through the club following Ino he noticed how all the guys turned to look at her, not that he could blame them though.

All thoughts stopped as soon as they made it to the dance floor and started dancing, or what you could call dancing, to Naruto it was like sex with your clothes on. Watching Ino dance was like watching sex in motion if someone had bottled it up, Naruto was only able stand there stiffly as Ino danced and twirled around him, rubbing her hips or butt up against him.

"You're really new to this dancing thing aren't you whiskers?" laughed Ino her hot breath against his ears and her breasts only held in place by a thin piece of fabric pressed up against his back.

"I'm sorry Ino never really had the time to learn, Lady Tsunade is having Shizune teach me how to dance formally but nothing like this." Said Naruto as Ino danced back around to the front of him their bodies never leaving contact.

Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulling herself closer grinded her body against his. 'it's so hard' she thought 'I can't what he looks like without the clothes'

"Don't worry whiskers just put your hands on my hips and move that sexy body of yours." Said Ino moving her body slowly against Naruto's, she could already feel his desire through his pants, they wouldn't be dancing for much longer she figured.

Naruto was sure he had found his new favorite hobby; the way Ino was dancing around him was setting his insides on fire. Watching her sexy body sway to the music and feeling her rubbing up against him was setting him on edge. Soon instead of just letting his hands rest on her hips he started to move them.

Moving down and back across her hips Naruto's hands started making little circular motions on her butt before taking a hand full and pulling her towards him to grind his pelvis into hers. From the sounds she was making Ino seemed to be liking it to so getting a little more adventuress Naruto moved his hands down a bit more working them under the edge of her dress and pulling it up a bit where his hands could get good access to her soft rump.

Wrapping one leg around his hips Ino ground her cunt and breasts into him while he massaged the beautiful orbs she called her ass. Turning around she started dancing giving Naruto a good show of the ass he had been fondling, when she leaned back into his chest she noticed two hands on her stomach making their way up to fondle her breasts.

"Mmm your getting adventuress Whiskers." Purred Ino, the touches and teases Naruto were administering giving her more energy than the music.

"God your so sexy the way you move your body in that dress." He Said and pulling her really close whispered in her ear. "You were right I am jealous of those guys staring at you, I want to fuck you right here and show them that your mine." Said Naruto nibbling on one ear and dropping one of his hands down to cup her vagina through her pants.

"Since your feeling so adventurous I know just the place." Said Ino taking his hand and leading him through the crowd, going around several corners they came to a private VIP room with bare furnishings, opening the door and dragging Naruto inside Ino quickly locked the door. Slowly walking over and past Naruto, Ino took a seat on one of the counters where the drinks were and opening her legs gave Naruto the sluttyest 'come and get me' look she could manage.

"You should know if you hadn't moved when you did I was going to take **you** right on the dance floor." Said Ino as Naruto walked over to stand between her open legs, placing one hand on her hip he used the other to glide up and down her leg feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers, moving up he slipped his hand up under the dress pushing the fabric up enough to see her black lacey thong and started to rub circles on the outside of her hip.

"Ohh that feels nice." Responded Ino as she felt his other hand glide up her side and start to play with her breasts, while she wasn't a DD she was a slightly larger C-Cup than Sakura was. Leaning back Ino spread her legs even farther giving Naruto an even better view and inviting him to go further.

Moving his hand from her hips Naruto started to rub the back of his finger over her thong before slipping his fingers under the fabric and pulling it up causing the fabric to enter and rub against the lips of her pussy. Letting out little moans of pleasure Ino started moving a bit trying to get more friction from the cloth that was pressing into her.

"You like having your slutty little pussy played with don't you." Said Naruto letting go of the panties and running one finger up and down her dripping vagina. "But I haven't got to play with those nice boobs of yours yet, so why don't you take off that dress." Said Naruto moving back to give her room.

Sliding down off the counter Ino pulled on Naruto's arm motioning Naruto over to set on a chair before going to a wall and diming the lights and turning on some music.

"You really know your way around this room" Said Naruto watching as Ino walked up in front of the chair and reaching her arms from behind her head let her long blond hair fall from its pony tail and flow around her shoulders and back.

Starting to sway her body to the music Ino gave him a little grin "Let's just say I sometimes use this room if I want to entertain…friends." She said moving her arms and hands over her body in time to the music. As Ino swayed her hips she let her hands glide up and down her body using her left hand to loosen one of her shoulder straps and allow little more of her breast to fall out, and the other hand to raise up the bottom of her dress a bit before letting it drop back down.

Naruto was about to burst out of his pants from watching Ino tease him and it didn't look like she was planning on stopping anytime soon. Turning around the Blonde haired girl slowly bent over putting her hands on her legs causing the dress to ride up and allowing Naruto a nice view of her soft looking but cheeks. Swaying her hips around she caused her butt cheeks to move back and forth in an erotic dance of their own.

Slowly standing up and turning around Ino grabbed her shoulder straps and moving them out of the way let her dress fall to the floor, leaving her standing there in just her thong which was slowly removed. Walking over Ino slowly got onto the chair straddling Naruto's lap with her long slender legs.

Moving her chest closer to Naruto's face Ino looked down and in a voice that could heat the North Pole Said "You wanted to play with my breasts? You can lick on 'em, suck on 'em, what ever you want to do to my dirty little body." She said before taking one of the hands that was behind his head and using it to press his face into her breasts.

Wasting no time Naruto immediately latched his mouth around one of her breasts sucking on it and playing with the nipple with his tongue. Naruto continued to play with Ino breast sucking and licking at them as he took a big hand full of her ass in his hands and moving her closer started grinding up against her.

Moaning Ino slid her hands down Naruto's chest coming to the aching buldge in his pants. "Ohh that looks painful why don't you let me handle it?" asked Ino before pulling back from Naruto and sliding down to sit on the floor between his legs. Quickly using her fingers to unclasp the buttons Ino pulled down Naruto's dress pants and boxers letting his straining member free. Placing her hand around the large shaft Ino slowly began stroking it off.

"Wow Ino you're really good at this." Said Naruto, with the things she was doing with a simple touch he couldn't wait until they got to the main course.

"Lots and lots of practice whiskers, but from now on I want you to be the only person I dance for." Said Ino her pink tongue darting out of her ruby red lips to lick at his member like it was a lollypop. Still stroking his shaft with one hand Ino placed small kisses on the underside of his shaft working her way to his balls. Opening her mouth wide she was able to take his sac inside her mouth using her tongue to tease and play with them while she jacked him off.

"Damn that feels good but I'd really like to see those slutty red lips of yours wrapped around my dick." Said Naruto enjoying the feel as Ino's silky palms slid up and down his shaft. Slowly Ino moved her lips closer to the head of his dick using her thump to circle around the cap and lightly blowing on it before trying to take it in her mouth. Wrapping her lips around it she slowly moved her head up and down the shaft though as a testament to her skill it wasn't long till she had taken the whole thing down her throat and made him cum.

"God" Said Naruto throwing his head back in the chair after that blowjob. Crawling back up onto Naruto's lap Ino positioned her pussy to where it was rubbing right up against Naruto's growing shaft, leaning in she started licking at his cheeks and talking to him accidently rubbing his whiskers while she was doing that.

"Do you feel how wet my pussy it, how much I want you to fuck me?" Purred Ino the juices from her cunt soaking Naruto's cock, moving her face closer Ino leaned in to whisper in his ear. "But not just yet, first I have something I want you to do for me. I have always wondered about all the uses your clones could have, epically in the bedroom." After whispering in his ear Naruto got a smirk on his face and the next thing Ino knew there was a yellow flash and a pop of displaced air before she was deposited on a large bed.

"Sorry for that I thought something a little more comfortable would be better for what I have planned." Said Naruto before putting his hands together and making the cross sign created four other clones of himself. Ino was practically drooling looking at the five identical blond Adonis standing in front of her, their flagpoles swinging at perfect attention.

Getting off the bed Ino walked over to where one of the Naruto clones were, reaching out to she trailed her hand down the hard chest of one of the clones wrapping her fingers around his hardened shaft. Spreading her legs and sitting on her knees Ino started to suck on the clones dick, seeing the original and all the others standing around out of the corner of her eye she took the dick out of her mouth for a minute. "What are you boys waiting for I want you all to fuck me hard and cover me in your cum." She said

As soon as Ino finished she felt the hands of the first clone on the back of her head slamming her mouth down on his cock before thrusting and causing his dick to go far enough down her throat that Ino's nose collided with his abs. Not long after having the first clones man meat shoved down her throat she felt something poke the outside of her vagina before slamming in hard.

"Ohh Ino your pussy feels so good I can't believe it" Said Naruto as he thrusted in and out of Ino's dripping vagina.

"And those soft hands of yours aren't so bad either" Said the clone on her left who was getting a hand job from Ino, stepping up the clone on her right started to get the same treatment, the only one left out was the last clone who was standing there stroking himself off.

"Hey boss why you don't lay down under her so I can get to that cute ass of hers" clone number four said. Ino's eyes went wide she had never taken two guys at one time before, let alone blown one while being fucked by another like she was now, she was strictly a one man kind of girl.

Lying on his back Naruto brought Ino down to where her back was on his chest and plunged his dick into her ass. After some maneuvering the other clones got back into their positions while clone number four got down on his knees and started plowing into her pussy.

But after the feeling of having her pussy and ass filled with Naruto's dick and the pounding she was getting along with having orgasamed twice she was thinking that could change, as long as it was Naruto and his clones of course.

"Wow Ino your ass and pussy are much tighter than I was expecting I'm already about to cum." Said Naruto.

"Yeah me to her mouth feels great, get ready Ino im going to cum." Said clone number one

"Don't cum inside yet I want you guys to cum on me first." Said Ino after removing her mouth from the clones dick in one long wet slurp. Aiming at her face clone 1 shot ropes of his cum at Ino's sexy looking face, while clone four and Naruto painted her stomach and ass with their white cum before both clones dispersed, seeing that the two clones getting the handjobs started urging Ino to stroke them faster before cuming all over her breasts before they dispersed.

Sitting up off of Naruto Ino started to rub the cum into her skin giving her breasts, stomach, even her legs and butt a sleek shiny sheen to them. Rubbing one shiny breast Ino took a large glob that was on her cheek and started rubbing it into her pussy with her other hand moaning out in pleasure before cuming.

"Don't tell anyone whiskers but it had always been one of my dreams to have all my holes filled and end up covered in cum, I just never wanted to do it with a bunch of strangers." Said Ino

"You really are slutty Ino-Chan." Said Naruto crawling over and holding out a hand pulling her up to her feet.

"And I'm all yours whiskers." Said Ino lifting one leg and wrapping it around his hip, grinding herself against her hardening shaft.

"You really like nicknames don't you Ino Chan? How about I come up with one for you, how about kitten." Smirked Naruto moving the palm of his hands up and down her back occasionally cupping her tight butt cheeks.

"Why because I'm cute and playful like a kitten?" asked Ino placing small butterfly kisses on his jaw.

"That and because I like playing with your pussy so much." Said Naruto as he bent his knees and slipping his arms under Ino's knees lifted her up to where her legs were off the ground and wrapped around his body. Letting go of some of the weight Naruto let her drop onto his dick impaling her to the hilt and causing Ino to let out a scream.

"Yes yes fuck me harder, fill your sluts dirty little pussy up with your cock." screamed Ino

"Whose slut did you say you are?" asked Naruto picking up and letting Ino drop down onto his dick, making sure to thrust up every time he let her drop.

"Im your slut." moaned Ino her cute little butt bouncing up and down on Naruto's shaft.

"I really like the sound of that" said Naruto.

Moaning Ino was surprised when Naruto stopped thrusting and was about to ask him why until she saw the smirk on his face and felt something poke up against her ass.

"I figured since my sexy kitten liked having all of her holes stuffed that I should make some more clones." Said Naruto as the new clone started to thrust up into her ass. Soon Ino found herself being held up by naruto and his clone as they thrusted up into her.

After the clone that was plowing into her ass came and dispersed Ino looked around the room and saw it filled with Narutos

"This is going to be really fun" said Ino as she felt one leg being lifted up in the air making her have to put her hands on the ground to support her as one of Naruto's clones used her pussy as its own personal fuck toy. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the three dicks that appeared in front of her face all wanting to be played with.

- Outside the room somewhere-

The person watching had been excited about the inclusion of clones and after the first batch had dispersed ,Naruto had made two others, Naruto would have to work on the clones longevity thought the watcher. The watcher had a hard time following them through the club because of the patrons' attention, but after making a few examples the patrons found others to pester.

Growing tired and excited the Watcher decided to go for now and leave any other information gathering to the small cameras and seals located in the bedroom, the watcher would have to place more in other parts of the house but that was a job for another day.

-Naruto's room later that night ===

Waking up Ino rolled over to look at her blond haired lover, admiring his figure in the moonlight, he had a smile on his face maybe he was having a good dream or dreaming about the fun they had just had.

Though as fun and physically satisfying as it was Ino still felt hollow, the closest she had got to feeling emotionally full was when they cuddled before falling asleep and she could feel the love in the way his arms wrapped around her.

Maybe that is what she was missing she wondered, the love. Like she had said they had fun but they hadn't really made love they had just screwed around, and Ino wanted this relationship to be different. Yeah she really loved the sex but she wanted it to be about two people connecting not just two people using the others body to get themselves off.

Putting her hands on Naruto's shoulders she slowly shook him awake saying his name in a quite whisper. Blinking his eyes Naruto starred at her, at first due to the dim light he didn't notice what he was seeing then after his eyes adjusted he saw Ino's with her hair turned into a silver river flowing down her back and skin soffend by the moon light.

"What is it Ino-Chan is everything ok?" he asked concerned at what had woken her up at night.

"I want to make love to you Naruto." she said placing one of her perfectly manicured hands on his chest.

"Isn't that what we have been doing?" asked Naruto confused at what Ino was getting at

"No we've been fucking, I want you to take me in your arms and hold me, I want to feel your lips on mine as we join together." She said leaning in closer to slowly press her lips against his. Wrapping his arms around her waist Naruto pulled her down ontop of him letting her decide the speed of things to come.

Slowly breaking away from the kiss Ino took her hands and started to feel the outline of Naruto's face before bringing them down to feel his strong and gentle arms and finishing up running them over his chest like she was trying to memorize every curve.

While not using his hands Naruto's had been doing the same thing with his eyes, trying to memorize every curve and line that was painted or shaded by the bright moon light which brought an otherworldly all most magical feel to the room.

"I know I act slutty sometime and like a tease but I really do love you and I want you to love me." Said Ino her eyes locked onto Naruto's as her fingers ran through his hair, leaning down Ino started to kiss Naruto. Not a fierce demanding kiss but a slow passionate caress of her lips. Opening her mouth Ino used her tongue to invite Naruto to deepen the kiss which he happily did.

After the kiss was over and the two separated for breathe though not far as their noses were still touching Naruto started to speak. "I do love you Ino very much and I would like it if you would take my name and become Ino Namikaze." Said the spikey haired blond.

"I would really like that." Said Ino moving some hair from in front of Naruto's eyes and giving him a kiss on the nose, moving back Ino placed herself above Naruto's shaft before slowly sinking down and engulfing his cock with the lips of her vagina. Moving slowly Ino started to move back and forth letting out little moans as she felt Naruto's dick fill her up and his hands roam over her body.

Laying there Naruto just stared at the sight of Ino in front of him slowly rocking up and down on his cock while absentmindly rubbing her stomach with his hand feeling as it flexed every time she came down on him. Leaning forward Ino laid her chest on top of Naruto's moaning into his mouth as he sped up his thrusts.

"I'm about to cum." Said Ino feeling the pressure start to build.

Moving his lips to beside her ears Naruto whispered "Cum for me kitten" before giving one last hard thrust and emptying himself inside her. Spurred on by her lovers request Ino soon came and feeling exhausted collapsed on top of Naruto's chest, through right before falling asleep she could fill the warmth and love as he wrapped his arms around her.

**AN: for those wondering the books that are being written by the mysterious writer are 'cheery blossoms' and ' lavender petals' each girl will get a book in the series. If anyone wants to guess who is the author I accept all challenges, who know if you win you just might get something.**

**Also I don't like Hinata so she will proably be taking a backseat, epically now that Ino is in since my favs are Sakura, Ino, femkyu, and naruko. Also sorry if I mistreat her in this fic but shes basically just there to be a Hyuga baby maker, maby if she had a backbone I would like her, in fact the only time I liked her was the time with pein or that old filler from the first Naruto series with the bugs.**

**Sakura/Ino/shiori (femkyuubi) Namikaze **

**Hinata/Naruko/Ryūzetsu Uzumaki**

**Tenten/Ayame/karui Senju**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Clan Reborn: Chapter 5**

**Sorry for the wait been writing scenes for later on in the story, wish I could post them now but that would probably cause a rip in the time/space continuum. Send me requests and ill try to put them in (acts, places, character thoughts) I would really like to get at least 5 review this chapter though more would make my week. I am so happy for all the ppl who review and faved the last chp, this fic seems twice as popular as my other Naruto saves the day fic you bunch of perverts (says the guy writing this fic). **

**There is a short InoxAsuma part in the story as a bit of background you can skip It and not miss anything important. Sorry if some people don't like it but I kinda like the whole teacher student thing. WARNING: this fic contains depictions of sexual actions viewer discretion is advised.**

Naruto woke up feeling wonderful, he had enjoyed every moment of last night from the clone gangbang to when he and Ino slowly made love and fell asleep in each other's arms. Coming awake he noticed that his dick felt good really really good.

Opening his eyes he looked down his body to see Ino rubbing her fingers up and down his dick before giving it a couple of licks and start to suck on it.

"Did my sexy kitten need her morning milk?" Asked Naruto enjoying the feel of Ino's soft lips and long tongue wrapped around his cock. Nodding her head with her lips still stuck around Naruto's dick Ino quickly went back to sucking at the cock. Laying back against his pillow he sat there enjoying the bright morning light shining into the room as he watched Ino's head bob up and down between his legs.

"I'm cumin kitten; make sure you lick it all up." Called out Naruto before he let loose and shot his load into Ino's mouth, gagging a bit at the amount Ino was eventually able to swallow all of it loving the taste of it on her tongue. That was something Sakura had told her about, after the first night Sakura had found herself being slightly addicted wanting to have Naruto's seed inside her at least once a day. She was starting to think that his cum had some sort of addictive quality, maybe something to do with the fox chakra and the fact that foxes are good at seduction.

Not that Ino cared as long as Naruto loved her and kept calling her kitten in that loving/stern voice of his, besides she had been covered in his cum last night so even if it was addictive it was too late for her to do anything. After licking up any cum still left on the blond's rock hard shaft Ino gracefully crawled up the bed, her body held inches above his the only parts touching were her perky tits and dripping pussy as they lightly brushed up against his body.

Deciding to play a bit and live up to her new nickname Ino lowered her body down onto Naruto and making a small humming sound started to rub her cheek up against his before turning her head and giving him a very hot, very long good morning kiss.

"Good morning Naruto-kun did you like you wakeup call?" Asked Ino rubbing her body up against his as his hands came up to take a hold of her back and butt.

"Very much kitten, I'm just wondering what I did to get such an amazing wakeup" Said Naruto his hands rubbing against Ino's soft skin as his pelvis ground into hers.

"Nothing much I just woke up hungry and felt you delicious cock poking up against me, kind of like it is now." Said Ino grinding her hips harder against Naruto felling the precum spread on her stomach. Rolling over Ino used her hands to play with her breasts one playing with her nipple while the other hand snaked its way down fingers rubbing at the patch of blond hair above her pussy. "Naruto-kun would you like to play with you little kitten for a bit?" Mewled Ino trying to put on a cute face as his hand drew lazy circles on her stomach.

"I would love to play with my sexy kitten." Said Naruto his lips coming down to kiss Ino as his hand slid up her tanned skin to palm her breast, grinding his dick against her vagina and clit Naruto continued to kiss Ino while one of his hands was free to run up and down her sides. Stopping his thrusting and earning a disappointed 'mhmm' he started to kiss his way down, bypassing her breasts for the time being he moved down to where his eyes were level with Ino's cunt.

Lightly blowing into her vagina he caused into to fidget and let out a little scream form the strange but nice feeling, moving in closer Naruto licked at the outer lips earning another stifled moan. "Does my kitten like when I lick her pussy?" Asked Naruto his blue eyes shining with glee and playfulness.

"Yessssss" Said Ino as Naruto went back to work on her soaking cunt.

"Then tell me, I want to hear how much you enjoy me eating out your dirty little pussy." Said Naruto his teeth nipping at her swelled up clit.

"I love having you eat out my slutty little pussy and lapping up all my juices. Yes that's it use your fingers right there, use your tonguee to clean out my dirty little pussy aghhhh." screamed Ino finally cuming from Naruto's attention.

"That was good kitten now I think I want some milk to wash down your delicious honey." Said Naruto his hands coming up to squeeze and pull at Ino's breasts as he latched his mouth around the top of one.

"Naruto I need you now." Said Ino loving the way Naruto's hands squeezed and fondled her breasts as his mouth worked on one of the nubs.

"What is it you want me to do kitten?" Asked Naruto his dick poking into Ino's vagina.

"I want you to take your big dick and fuck me. I need you to pound into my slutty little pussy and fill me with your cum." Yelled Ino throwing her head back into her pillow and using her arms to spread her legs to the side leaving Naruto staring at her large gaping vagina.

Naruto slowly pushed his way in past her outer walls until he had sheathed his entire ten inches inside of Ino before pulling all the way back only leaving the head in and sliding back in. 'Ten inches what did it grow over night?' thought Ino before Naruto took ahold of Ino's thighs using them to pull her towards him every time he thrusted causing Ino to bounce on the bed as Naruto fucked her.

Emptying his balls into Ino's womb Naruto sat back and watched as Ino dug three of her fingers into her snatch scooping up all of the cum she could before taking it to her lips and letting it drip from her fingers to her mouth before swallowing it. Moving over to Naruto and pressing her body up against his making sure her breasts were rubbing up against him Ino started to run her fingers over his cheeks, making sure not to touch his whiskers…yet.

"You know Naruto-kun Sakura told me what happens if you get your whiskers rubbed, I kind of what to try it for myself" Said Ino her ruby lips inches away from his, licking his lips at the prospect of letting go and fucking Ino until he got exhausted Naruto felt he should warn her. Naruto wasn't sure what caused him to do that, he figured that since the fox chakra came out during times of powerful emotions then maybe heavy sex released it making him more aggressive and possessive, though even in that state he knew that he could never hurt one of the girls and would stop the second they said so.

"I don't know Ino; whenever they get rubbed a more dominating possessive side of me comes out. I will be more forceful and won't be as gentle as I usually am."

"I know that's what Sakura said and I think it sounds exciting." Said Ino her vagina getting wet again at the thought of Naruto's big cock roughly taking her in every hole as she screamed out his name, moving her fingers up Ino rubbed them over his whiskers. Looking back up into Naruto's blue eyes she could see a small red band form on the outside of the iris, and that his whiskers had started to darken. Ino also noticed that as Naruto smiled one of his partially elongated canines' poked out from under his top lip.

"I can smell how much the thought of me taking you again and again is turning you on my sexy little kitten." Pushing Ino onto her back Naruto spread her legs out to the side before positioning himself in front of her entrance and thrusting in causing Ino to grab fistfuls of the bed sheets and scream out in pleasure.

Thrusting into Ino's vagina Naruto removed his cock already wet from her juices and lifting her hips up a bit started to thrust into Ino's ass. Getting a good rhythm going he would thrust into her ass before pulling out and entering her vagina again and again causing the beautiful blonde to rock back and forth.

"Yess that's it fuck your personal little slut, I want to feel your cock stuffed in me." screamed Ino her gorgeous breasts swaying as her body rocked back and forth as her long manicured fingers dug into her vagina as Naruto fucked her ass.

"I can't believe how tight your cunt and ass still are." Said Naruto enjoying the warm tight feel of her wrapped around his dick. Leaning forward Naruto started playing with Ino's boobs his elongated nails and teeth raking against the skin as he kissed and licked at the tender skin of her breast and neck.

"Yes Naruto that's it claim me I want to be your personal slut, I only want your cock inside me from now on." Panted Ino cuming from the combined pleasure of Naruto's teeth and fingers scraping against her as he filled her with his cock, pulling out Naruto came spraying Ino's flat sexy stomach and breasts covering it with his sperm, smirking Naruto made a quick hand sign before slowly entering her vagina again and thrusting in and out.

"Is that what my sexy little kitten wants?" Said the Naruto clone sitting above Ino's head as his eyes gazed hungrily over Ino's naked sweaty body. "Then why don't you act like the good slut you are and suck my cock, maybe if you can get it all down I'll give you a present." Said the Naruto clone sitting above Ino's head placing his enlarged dick over her mouth rubbing the tip against her lips, her ruby lips kissing at the underside of his dick as they brushed up against it.

"Wow you're probably the largest I've ever tried to deep throat Asuma wasn't even this big when he took me, defiantly the tastiest though." Said Ino giving the tip a small kiss sucking at the underside of the cockhead before sticking out her tongue and licking at the underside of the shaft, bathing the underside of his cock in the saliva from her tongue and placing a final kiss on the head she opened her mouth wrapping her lips around Naruto's shaft its size making her cheeks puff out as she tried to take it all down her throat.

Sadly Ino was only able to take eight of the ten inches in before she had to come up for air. "Ohh I wasn't able to get it all that time, would you help me whiskers?" Asked Ino moving one of her hands from where It was playing with her nipple and pumping up and down his shaft as she spoke.

"Of course I'll help you kitten turn over and say ahh" The Naruto clone said waiting for the real Naruto to move out of the way and let Ino turn over, before placing his hand back on Ino's head pushing it down on his dick. Letting Ino get to eight inches again before she had to stop Naruto suddenly grabbed a large handful of hair and pushed her head the last two inches. Loving the feel of her throat around his dick Naruto pulled Ino's head back abit before pushing it back down thrusting into her mouth.

"Ohhh yeah your throat is so warm and tight, I love fucking your throat" Said Naruto his hands pushing and pulling Ino's head making her lips slide up and down his cock. Only from years of practice was Ino able to keep from gagging as Naruto's dick slid up and down her throat. "That's it slut a few more seconds and I think I'm going to cum." Said the Naruto clone speeding up before slamming his hips against her face and cuming down her throat, letting go of her head Naruto allowed Ino to remove her lips from his cock and sit up, as the clone dispelled Ino turned towards Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her waist he brought her in for a long kiss and hugged her close before speaking.

"Before I give my kitten her present I want to know what did you mean about Asuma taking you?" Asked Naruto.

"It was the week after my sixteenth birthday when I first went to the club and was thinking of giving away my first time. I found Asuma there half-drunk after a fight with Kurenai. After he got me talking he somehow found out what I was trying to do so wanting to protect me he offered to be my first time since he couldn't talk me out of it."

-Past -

Lowering her pants a little so Asuma could see the top of her shaved pussy Ino started to rub it with her hand. "You want this don't you sensei, you want to fuck my young pussy. I can feel your dick it's so big and hard, you can't wait to fuck my tight little cunt can you." She said her hips rocking against his where he was setting under her as her long blond hair fell down her back.

Taking her top off Ino threw it away exposing her perky C-cup breasts with their hardened pink tits poking out in the cold air of the room, taking the perky nipple in her hands Ino started to play with them moaning as she tweaked and pulled at the nipples her fingers massaging her breasts. "I bet you want to lick and suck on my breasts to don't' you sensei. It must be so hard on you having to spend so much time alone on mission watching me. Look at how hard my nipples are, watch how fast my soft boobs bounce back when I pull and play with them."

Bringing her lips closer to Asuma's she could smell the whisky and cigarettes on his breath as she kissed him running her tongue over his lips before invading his mouth wrapping her tongue around his. "Have you ever thought about it on mission, ever thought about it when we had to share a tent, when I was laying there in nothing but my panties just a few feet away? huh sense have you ever thought about fucking your little Ino-Chan, your big long dick entering me making me moan and scream your name?" Asked Ino her lips playing across Asuma's jaw as her fingers brushed through his beard and hair. Ino suddenly felt one of Asuma's hands come up and roughly play with her boob as his mouth came down to devour hers.

"I have a lot recently, your cute little ass and perky breasts have made it really hard to sleep the last few months. Having to sit there on watch as you were yards away bathing in the creek, I just wanted to press your wet body up against one of the trees and fuck you." Said Asuma his hands slipping inside her tight jeans to play with her butt cheeks, Ino got up and backing a step away from Asuma so he could see her entire body started to take off her pants showing her teacher her freshly shaved pussy.

"You like looking at my naked body don't your sensei, well tonight you can make up for all those sleepless nights. Naughty sensei can have his way with his sweet little innocent student." Said Ino in an anything but innocent voice rocking her hips as she slowly worked the jeans down her legs showing Asuma her wet shaved pussy, before getting down on her knees in front of Asuma. Taking her hands she started undoing the belt buckle on his pants pulling them down letting his moderately sized cock flop out. "Wow sensei's cock is so big and hard"

"Suck it Ino" Said Asuma in his teacher voice his hand coming down to play with her long golden locks.

"Yes sensei" Said Ino licking at his shaft before taking it in her mouth. This being her first blowjob Ino was a little sloppy at it but the energy she put behind it made up for a lack of experience, bobbing her head up and down she took her lips off to run her tongue up the side of his cock before going down on it again before finally giving up at getting the whole thing down her throat. "I'm sorry sensei I couldn't get it all down."

"That's ok Ino you will get better with practice, besides I would rather have your vagina make me cum." Standing up Ino put her knees on the chair placing one hand on Asuma's arm positioned herself on above his cock. "Are you ready Ino? It will hurt the first time and you can still change your mind if you want." Said Asuma

"I know and I want to continue, want to know a secret sensei? There have been times when I have masturbated to the thought of you screwing me. Don't make that face all gennin have probably thought of having sex with their teachers at one point or another but not all of us are brave enough to do it." Said Ino before lowering herself onto Asuma's cock, even though her hymen was broken there was still some pain from being stretched for the first time. After the pain died down Ino started to bounce up and down on his cock her breasts bouncing in front of Asuma's face.

"That's it sensei fuck me, fuck your students young pussy." Screamed Ino as Asuma thrusted up into her, putting his hands on her hips Asuma continued to thrust up watching listing to Ino moan as his cock pierced her vagina. "Look sensei watch as you big cock goes in and out of my snatch. Do you like it do you like having my pussy wrapped around your cock as I make you cum?" cried Ino kissing Asuma before he had a chance to respond.

Cumming Asuma grabbed tightly onto Ino holding her still while he dug his cock deep into her vagina, letting his load go he felt Ino slump against him her hand rubbing his chest through his ruffled shirt. "The nights not over yet Ino and you said I could play with that cute little body. I want you to go get on top of the bar I want to eat out that cute snatch of yours. Said Asuma

Getting up from where Asuma was sitting Ino slowly crawled up on to the barstool before sitting herself down on the top of the bar and laying back spread out. Wasting no time Asuma was right behind her his mouth going down and his tongue invading her pussy as soon as she got settled.

"Sensei your beard feels so ruff against my pussy" Said Ino causing the Jonin to shake his head back and forth rubbing his beard over her vagina. Removing his head from her snatch he inserted two fingers, finger fucking the young girl and getting her cum all over the bar top while his mouth latched on to one of her breasts and started sucking at it.

==present day-

Listing to Ino's very detailed account of her first time with Asuma had really turned him on and flipped the switch in all males making them want to prove that they are better than any former lovers. Nipping at shoulder with his teeth Naruto took Ino in a demanding kiss before grabbing her and standing up off of the bed and placed her feet on the floor.

"What a naughty little kitty you are seducing your teacher and getting him to have sex with you." Said Naruto.

"Does your naughty little kitten still get her present?" Asked Ino her lips grazing the side of his jaw while her was body still pressed up against Naruto's, reaching down Ino grabbed ahold of Naruto's dick pumping it. "Look at how hard your dick is, you got off on hearing how your naughty kitten got fucked didn't you?" Standing back from Ino Naruto made a familure hand sign and in a puff of smoke there were two more Naruto's standing with the original. "Two more long hard cocks I like my present"

"I'm glad slut now I want you to jack those two off while I pound into your sexy little pussy. And don't worry if you make them cum I can always make more." Said Naruto his hand sliding from around her waist and coming to her but before giving it a sharp smack, hardly giving her time to get on her knees Naruto started thrusting into Ino's ass causing the girl to open her mouth in little moans.

"I love how your slutty little face looks as you're getting fucked." Said clone one coming to stand in front of Ino is dick swaying inches from her face.

"Yeah you must really be a whore if you like jacking off our cocks while getting fucked in the ass." Said clone number two as Ino took both of their dicks in her soft hands and started pumping them. "That's it whore you're doing a great job, how many more of our friends have you given hand jobs for?" Asked the clone his head thrown back in pleasure as Ino's hand moved on his shaft her fingers rubbing over the head of his cock before pumping at his shaft.

"Ahh not..not many jus…umph just cho…choji and saiIIIII, Oh my god yes yes right there Naruto fuck my dirty ass with your cock." Screamed Ino as she came from Naruto's continued thrusting, not even slowing down the blond body continued to thrust into her pussy.

"Your hands are good but I want to have those lips of yours around my cock again." Said clone number one.

"Yeah and I want to try those boobs of yours, ohh yeah that's good now I know why I heard that jonin calling you Konoha's number one whore the other day." Said clone number two, resituating themselves clone one stood to the side letting Ino suck him off as she used her hands and breast to jack off clone number two in front of her. After a few minutes both clones finally came spraying her face and breast with their sticky white cum, getting the memories from his clones Naruto finally came in Ino's cunt filling it up and making some leak out.

"That was good kitten but im not done with that beautiful body of yours just yet." Said Naruto sitting down on the ground, turning around Ino placed her hands on Naruto's broad shoulders as she slowly lowered herself into a setting position on top of him. Taking one of Naruto's cheeks in her hand she slowly kissed him her tongue invading his mouth as she lowered herself onto his dick.

Feeling a warm sucking motion as Ino's tight pussy slid up and down his dick Naruto started rocking his hips thrusting up as she came down. "Look Naruto-kun watch as you big cock goes in and out of my pussy. Do you like it do you like having my pussy wrapped around your cock as I make you cum?" Asked Ino wording it the same way she did her first time, the only answer she got was the feeling of Naruto's hot breath on her neck as he kissed at it and the feeling of being stuffed by his cock as he sped up his thrusts.

Cumming Naruto bit down on Ino's shoulder blade leaving a small bite mark, looking up at her face he could see the happy satisfied smile she was wearing. "I think you should teach me and the others the shadow clone jutsu imagine all the fun we could have." She said laying her head on his shoulder and taking a minute to rest.

"That sounds like a good idea kitten I'll think about it. Now we both have a busy day today so why don't we go get cleaned up and see what everyone else is doing." Said Naruto his arms holding Ino close to his body while one of his hands stroked her back, giving Naruto one last kiss Ino got up and taking him by the hand lead the way to the master bathroom and the shower.

One shower and two shadow clones later Naruto and Ino made their way down to the main living room where they found Hinata sitting on the couch going over some papers, a closed notebook laying half hidden under the pile.

"Good morning Hinata-Chan what are you doing?" Asked Naruto coming beside Hinata and placing a kiss on the top of her head before looking at the papers she was reading. Wrapping her arms around Naruto, Hinata gave him a big smile and a kiss, noticing Ino she sent her a sly smile the kind that said 'I know what you've been doing". Smirking and winking at Hinata Ino went off to make herself some tea and see what she wanted to eat for breakfast.

"Good morning Master I have just been looking over some of the sealing scrolls seeing if I could find anything to help with the cage bird seal." She said, noticing the frown on Naruto's face at the mention of the caged bird seal. "What's wrong Master did I do something wrong, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to look at the scrolls."

"No Hinata-Chan you did nothing wrong, you're a part of this clan and have as much right to look at the scrolls as I or anyone else." He said taking her cheeks in his hands and looking into her pretty white eyes. "The thing that I was frowning about is the other night I found out something about the seal. A member of my clan created it. I don't know if he didn't know what the seal was going to be used for or if he just didn't care and wanted money for it but either way the uzumaki clan is responsible for what has happened to your clan."

Staring up at Naruto's sad blue eyes Hinata's hands came up to hold his her thumb brushing against the back of his hand. "It's ok Master there's no reason to be sad, what your ancestor did has nothing to do with you and I know you are doing everything you can to help get rid of the seal." She Said

"Thank you so much Hinata-Chan I would hate it if you blamed me for what he did but I would have understood if you had." Said Naruto his arms coming to wraparound Hinata and pull her into a hug as they sat and cuddled on the couch for a minute. Coming back into the room with a cup of morning tea and some fresh fruit Ino sat down on one of the recliners across from the couch almost disappearing into the large cushions.

"Hey Hinata where's Sakura did she already leave for work?" Asked Ino forgetting what day it was.

"No Mistress Sakura went to help Lady Tsunade and Shizune get everything ready for the speech this evening, I can't believe you would forget something as important as that." Said Hinata

"Well I'm sorry if my brain is a little addled from the mind blowing sex me and whiskers have been having." Said Ino matter of factly causing Hinata to blush and a small drop of blood leave her nose, quickly whipping it off on her sleeve she composed herself.

"That's right I'm going to have to run home and find something to wear to the even, I didn't have anything picked out yet oh no." Said Ino.

"Hey Ino, Hinata, I was hoping that you girls along with Sakura would stand up there with me while I made my speech." Said Naruto not realizing the Pandora 's Box he had just opened.

"What stand up there with you that changes everything. You don't give a girl much warning do you whiskers now I only have five or so hours to find the perfect dress that's not even hardly enough time to look let alone find the right shoes and jewelry." Yelled Ino getting up from her chair and making her way towards the door to go home, but before she could get to the door she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist as Naruto pulled her close to him.

"You know you don't have to dress up for me I think you look good in anything or nothing, yepp especially nothing." Said Naruto his breath tickling her ear and a playful grin playing across his lips.

"But I want to, I love you and I want to look good for you. You're the only one I have to impress anymore and I don't want you to ever go a day regretting letting me join your family. " Said Ino twisting around in his arms before getting free and leaving, blowing a kiss over her shoulder.

Turning back around to face Hinata naruto gave her a puzzled gaze. "So why haven't you and Sakura been making a big deal about finding something to wear to this then." He Asked sitting back down beside Hinata, smiling as she picked up the papers and notebook she just looked at him and calmly replied "We had them picked out ever since the night Tsunade told us about the CRA" before standing up and going to her room to put away the papers and get ready.

"Girls" Said Naruto sitting back onto the couch.

-Roof of the Hokage Tower-

The sun was high in the sky as gennin ran around the top of the tower setting up speakers and a large screen so everyone could see the upcoming announcement. Tsunade in her hokage robes was talking to shizune as the girl was trying to concentrate on everything that needed to be finished before the ceremony.

"Sakura's off to get changed and get the new robe's for Naruto how goes everything on your end Shizune?" Asked Tsunade

"The screen is all set up and the speakers are getting their last sound test in a minute, there are already people starting to crowd into the street below the tower so I called for the anbu to start patrolling."

"That's good Kakashi should be back with the rest of the Konoha 11 and their teachers, and if he is late today I will punt him from here to Iwa." She Said

Any other threats Tsunade was about to make was cut off by the appearance of an orange whirlwind on top of the tower. "Hey granny, Shizune is everything about ready?" Asked Naruto the small bit of nervousness covered up by the childlike enthusiasm, looking at all of the workers running around the top of the tower he went over to the edge and peeked over seeing all of the ninja and civilians milling around down below.

"See whiskers I told you not to worry" Said a voice from behind Naruto. Turning around he saw Ino, Sakura, and Hinata walking towards him, Hinata was dressed in a red and yellow sleeveless kimono which did a lot to show off her amazing breasts. Sakura and Ino were both wearing long dresses each in their favorite collors of pink and purple, though while Ino's slit up the side of her legs and had a deep V-neck Sakura's looked more like a light sundress and left her back and shoulders exposed.

"Yep everyone is here because they like you and are excited that you are finally going to be named as Lady Tsunade's official successor." Said Sakura walking up to Naruto and giving him a quick kiss before handing him a bag with a clothes hanger poking out of it, taking off the bag covering the clothes Naruto was excited to find a set of Hokage robes in the same pattern as the cloak he wore during the battle with pein.

"Wow this is awesome and you all look beautiful thank you for being up here with me." Said Naruto giving them a large hug before putting the cloak on, going up to stand beside him Sakura wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his chest.

"You know there's no place I would rather be, even if you weren't the heir to three clans or the next hokage I would still be right here with you." Said Sakura her eyes shining from the tears looking up she could see that Naruto was about to cry to from the happiness, coming over to join in the hug the four of them stood there in a large group hug as everyone ran around them.

"I hate to break up this lovely scene but It's time to start and I want to have a word with Naruto " Said Tsunade rubbing her hand over his hair trying to get it to lay down a bit, giving up she turned him around before placing her hands on his shoulders before lowering her lips to his forehead tears running down her cheeks as she hugged him tight.

"Granny?" Asked Naruto his hand rubbing up and down her back trying to calm her as her body shook from the sobs.

"You finally did it brat you kept your promise, I just want you to know how incredibly proud I am of you and you to know that if Jiraiya of your parents were here today they would be proud of you to. I'm sorry you had to go through so much to get here but now that's all in the past the only thing you will have to worry about now is what to name all of my future grandkids." She said losing the hug and running one of her hands through his hair, for a second Naruto thought he could see the age reversing genjutsu vanish and see the age and tiredness in her eyes.

After another couple minutes of the two final Senju standing there hugging and wiping the tears away they finally made their way to the podium, standing straight and tall at Tsunade's side many mistook Naruto for his farther at first before noticing the colors on his robes.

"People of Konoha we are gathered here today to celebrate not only the rebirth of three of Konoha's great clans but to announce the ascension of our next hokage. Though many of you already know of his heritage or have guessed I would like to be the first to confirm it, let me introduce to you Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze the Sixth Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves.

A deafening roar went through the village as people clapped and yelled in excitement at their new hokage, the Konoha 11 were all standing up shouting and clapping from their special seats on the roof of a nearby building, while down on the streets a girl and her father were jumping up and down in joy for their young friend already planning the feast of ramen they would fix for him in celebration, though the girls menu was slightly different than her fathers.

"Now many of you might not be aware but when a ninja is the last of a powerful family they are required to take multiple mates as a way to ensure their continued bloodline and provide powerful protection for the village. So I would like to introduce the first of Naruto's new family" Said Tsunade motioning for the girls to come up and stand beside her and Naruto.

"My own student and chief surgeon of the Konoha hospital the second slug sannin Sakura Namikaze." She said holding her hand out as the pink haired ninja gave a short bow to the crowd.

"The heir to the Yamanaka clan and student to the late Asuma Sarutobi, Ino Namikaze" Proclaimed Tsunade giving Ino time to step forward and bow to the crowd "And lastly the heir to the Hyuga clan Hinata Uzumaki." After all three girls stepped forward and bowed Tsunade backed up allowing Naruto to come up to the mike and address the people of the village.

"Hello Everyone" Said Naruto the townspeople yelling and clapping as he stepped up to the podium. "It's an honor to stand here before you today; I have worked towards and dreamed of this day for years. At first I just wanted to be hokage so I could get the people of the village to respect me and see me as something other than the Kyubi brat. But a run in with a missing ninja taught me something, you should not fight for yourself but for something, you must have someone or something worth protecting. And as the years passed my teachers and friends and all of you have become who I want to protect, I hope that in the future we can work together to build a better country and a better would."

Everyone down below was silenced thinking back to the small child they used to yell at and curse, the child who come to think of it could had killed them ten times over if he had wanted to. But not to think that young boy had forgiven them and dedicated his life to protecting and leading them.

"My Father stood up here many years ago after the third shinobi world war he had many dreams for what we could become dreams he was never able to see through because of the attack by madara Uchiha. But I will carry on with the work he and my grandfather the Toad sage Jiraiya started, I will ensure that the peace we have constructed in the wake of the war with the reborn madara will survive for centuries to come. All I ask is that you put the same faith you had in my father and my grandmother in me and trust that I will protect and do what is best for our people." Said Naruto stepping back from the podium and walking off the roof with everyone the cheers of the crowd clear as he entered the tower, as he walked down the hall he felt someone slip something into his pocket, slowing down he reached in pulling out a piece of folded up paper.

"Come to my room about six I have a surprise for you, signed Sakura Namikaze."

-The Namikaze mansion later that evening -

Dinner at the Namikaze mansion that night had been great, their friends along with Tsunade had stopped by after the speech to give their congratulations and everyone had ended up staying for an impromptu party.

As the party died down and everyone was leaving Tenten and Ayame both came up to naruto asking if he would drop by their places later that week, Tenten said something about a spar while Ayame said she wanted to cook a special meal for Naruto in honor of being named the next hokage.

As Naruto and his clones helped Hinata to clean up the living room and kitchen he noticed Sakura pull Ino into her room, deciding to give the girls some alone time he figured he would wait a bit before seeing what Sakura wanted.

"What is it Sakura you have been acting strange all evening?" Asked Ino as her friend paced the floor in front of her, letting out a frustrated sight Sakura stopped pacing and looked into Ino's clear blue eyes.

"There's something I wanted to tell you, there's a part of me that I've been fighting against I thought I had locked it away but being with Naruto-kun has brought it back. There's something I have been wanting to say for a long time but I was to frightened I didn't know if when I told you if you would still be my friend."

"What is it Sakura your my sister no matter what you say that wont change." Said Ino stepping up and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I..I love you Ino" blurted sakura looking down away from Ino not wanting to see the look on her face in case it was hate or rejection.

"I love you to silly why would you worry about telling me that." Asked Ino hugging her sister closer to her, looking up and noticing how close their faces were Sakura got lost in Ino's cherry lipstick for a second before continuing.

"No Ino I mean I'm in LOVE you, I want to make love to you and feel your body pressed against mine. I want you and Naruto-kun to be the only ones I ever make love to, hopefully at the same time if we can."

"I'm glad I was hoping you were that will make what I've been wanting to do for year's much easier." Said Ino as the two girls lips came together, tentivtly touching waiting to see if the other would back away or deepen the kiss. After a moment of hesitation they both moved forward, their lips pressing against each other while their hands came up to explore. Licking her lips over Ino's Sakura could taste the cherry lip balm on her glossy lips before worming her tongue into the blondes mouth.

Bringing her hands up Ino placed them on Sakura's back slowly rubbing them over the soft skin, feeling the lean muscles beneath the skin. Moving to the clasp on Sakura's bra Ino released the clasp letting the stings fall to the side. Moving her hands back up to Sakura's shoulders she slowly started to work the shoulder straps off the pinket. Leaning back and removing her arms from around Ino's slim waist Sakura allowed her bra to be removed allowing her perky C-cup breasts to be revealed.

Gently placing her hands under Sakura's breast Ino slid her hands up taking her soft breasts in her hand and giving them a gentle squeeze causing Sakura to let out a satisfied moan. Coming closer Ino started to plant kisses on Sakura's neck as she slowly ran her hands over her perky breast, cautiously rubbing her fingers over the hardened nipples. Using the pad of her thumb Ino rubbed them over her nipples as she licked and kissed at a spot on Sakura's neck

Ino wasn't the only active one Sakura was using her hands to slowly massage at Ino's butt, rubbing her hands over Ino's two mounds before bringing her hands up to Ino's shoulders and pulling her closer as the blond haired girl latched her lips onto Sakura's nipples. Sakura sat there running her fingers through Ino's long beautiful hair as the girl sucked and licked at her breasts. Teasingly Ino started at the swell of Sakura's breasts kissing her way down and around her nipples before taking one of the peaks in her mouth and sucking on it.

Taking one hand Ino slid it down over Sakura's stomach until she came to the pinketes panties, teasingly Ino ran her hand over the skin just above the panties before letting a few fingers slip under the fabric and tease the top of her vagina. Ino's long slender fingers started to rub at Sakura's clit before sliding down and inserting her middle finger into her vagina. Slowly pumping in and out Ino listened to the little mewls that Sakura made every time she moved her fingers.

"Ohh Ino-Chan that feels so good don't stop" Said Sakura as Ino slid two of her long slender fingers into her pussy. Ino slowly kissed her way up from the valley in-between Sakura's breast to her mouth before engaging the girl in another make out session, her fingers causing Sakura to moan and squirm.

"I don't want to stop Sakura-Chan, do you know how long I've wanted to taste you to have your body under mine." Said Ino her fingers pushing deeper into Sakura's pussy getting soaked by the juices she was releasing. Removing her slender fingers from Sakura's snatch Ino brought them up to her lips licking at them and rubbing the residue over her red lips like some kind of lip balm.

"That was better than I had imagined Sakura-Chan but I would like some more. Would you take your panties off for me Sakura-can, can you show me you cute little shaved pussy." purred Ino her hands running over Sakura's body as her lips whispered the words into her ear.

Spreading her legs Sakura removed her white lacy panties showing her pink little pussy dripping with her excitement, the only other person who had ever made her feel this good or better was Naruto. Giving out a content hum Sakura ran her fingers through Ino's hair as she kissed and licked at Sakura's pussy, her tongue licking up any juices that leaked out. Taking her hands Ino used her fingers to pry open Sakura's lips where she could see inside; moving her lips close Ino gently blew air into it.

"Ahhhh Ino" screamed Sakura the new and pleasant feeling causing her to cum. Ino watched as Sakura's cute little pussy spasm and leaked its milky honey like juice onto the bed sheets, moving closer Ino inhaled the scent loving the smell of desire.

"Sakura-Chan's little pussy is so dirty look at all the juice coming out." Moving in Ino gave Sakura's pussy one giant lick like it was an ice cream cone before digging in making slurping noises as she cleaned up any that was left on or in the girl.

Panting heavily the hands that had been going through Ino's hair was now pushing the girls head hard against Sakura's cunt. Crawling up the bed Ino drug her body against Sakura's rubbing her breasts against Sakura's and planting kisses on her lips and the side of her face. Once she got to the top Ino rose back up onto her knees to release her breasts from her bra only to be stopped by Sakura.

"I want to do that Ino." Said Sakura rising to sit right in front of Ino. Sakura started to plant little kisses on Ino's jaw and neck as her hands slid behind Ino's back to undo the straps. Licking and sucking at Ino's neck Sakura soon made it to the top of her breasts, gently kissing them as she removed the bra and threw it away. Ino stared for a minute at the twin sweaty gold mounds and their large hardened nipples. Taking one hand Sakura started to squeeze at Ino's breasts pulling at it until the slippery orb escaped her grip and bounced back into place.

After enjoying playing with Ino's breasts she started moving down her body her tongue leaving a trail as she kissed her way down Ino's flat stomach. But instead of going down to where Ino's panties were Sakura started to move to the side until she was staring at Ino's hips. Sakura started to place kisses on Ino's tanned hip her lips moving closer and closer to the string holding up Ino's panties while her hands crept closer and closer to her vagina.

Soon Sakura came to the knot of string holding Ino's panties on, taking the string in her teeth and giving it a tug Sakura released it allowing the fabric to fall away exposing Ino's soaking pussy. Instead of sinking her face into Ino's dripping cunt Sakura continued around until she was behind the blond haired girl.

Placing her hands on the back of Ino's calves she started to rub her hands upwards until coming to the bottom of Ino's cute tight butt. Moving her hands up Sakura started to massage the round orbs like she had with her breasts earlier, before kissing at licking at the tender flesh.

"Sa..Sakura where are you going?" Asked Ino as she felt Sakura's fingers spread her butt cheeks and Sakura's tongue start to slide down to the valley in between them.

"Im exploring your beautiful body Ino-Chan." Said Sakura her face between the butt cheeks, taking a finger Sakura started to poke at Ino's butthole before sliding it in. Twisting the finger around Sakura listened to all the little sounds Ino, wanting to get more of a reaction Sakura removed her finger only to replace it with her tongue, swirling it around the outside of her anus before dipping it in.

Sakura proceeded to eat out Ino's ass causing Ino to yell and start to finger her self. "I'm going to cum" Said Ino causing Sakura to quickly get under her and attack her vagina and clit with her mouth. Sakura tried her best to suck up all the cum that was flowing out of Ino's pussy, swallowing it Sakura got up from under Ino and hugged her from behind.

Turning around in Sakura's arms Ino started to kiss her before sitting down bringing Sakura with her, positioning her legs the two girls started to scissor into each other's vagina's.

"Look Ino it's like out pussys are kissing." Said Sakura grinding herself up against Ino's body, grabbing Sakura's hair Ino smashed their lips together, moaning into each other's mouths as their tongues ravaged each other's cavities and their vaginas rubbed together. Hugging each other tight the two screamed out as they came drenching each other in their juices before falling down beside each other.

"I wonder what it was Sakura wanted me to see?" thought Naruto as he walked towards Sakura's 'room'. Though it was technically her personal room the pinket had claimed that her place was beside Naruto, unless he wanted some one on one time with the other future girls.

Quietly opening the door Naruto was met with a sight that many would die to see, Ino and Sakura were laying on the bed their body's entwined as they rocked together before screaming out in passion and falling down with their arms wrapped around each other. The way the two were looking at each other he would have been surprised if Gai's dynamic entry would of disturbed them. 'I knew that the two of them had something going beyond a sisterly love, and they have been spending a lot of time together.'

"Hello Mr. Namikaze" Said Sakura rolling over to better show her and Ino's body's as they glistened in the light coming from the window.

"Hello Mrs. Namikaze are you and kitten having fun." Asked Naruto staring at the bodies of the girls, watching as their hands glided up and down their stomachs and breasts, and how their hips would brush up against each other.

"Yes but we would like you to play with us." cooed Sakura, her and Ino spreading their legs showing him their wet womanhood.

"And what game should we play sweet little Sakura-Chan?" Asked Naruto moving close to the bed, running his hands up the bottom of her legs.

"Whatever you want" Said Sakura enjoying the calming soothing feel of Naruto's hands rubbing up and down her leg.

"And what do you think we should play kitten?" Asked Naruto leaning down to lightly kiss Ino's lips tasting both of the girls on her lips.

"I think your kitten needs her daily milk." Said Ino licking her lips and trying to look cute.

"Yeah I have worked up an appetite" Said Sakura watching as Naruto moved his hands to work at the button on his pants. Stepping out of his pants Naruto threw them and his shirt over into a corner before getting up on the bed and crawling to lay in between Sakura and Ino.

As the two girls snuggled in closer to Naruto, Ino started to nibble and suck at his earlobe while Sakura placed light little kisses on his cheeks. Placing her hand on Naruto's chest Sakura started to rub it around feeling the strong muscles flex every time her breathed in and out. Working her way down to his sculpted stomach she slipped them under the fabric of his boxers, rubbing the tip of one finger around the head and opening of Naruto's cock.

"How long were you standing there watching us Naruto-Kun?" Asked Sakura her lips grazing across his every time she spoke. Feeling playful Ino had moved down from licking at his earlobe and was placing kisses at Naruto's pecks, playing with his nipples and running her fingers through the fine chest hair he had yet to shave off.

"Not long, I came in just as you and Ino collapsed onto the bed." Said Naruto his cock twitching at the attention

"It's a pity you missed the show but maybe me and Ino-Chan can put on another one for you." She Said rolling over Sakura opened the bottom door in her night stand pulling out a bottle, opening the lid she poured some of the clear oily liquid onto Ino's breasts letting the liquid drip down from her boobs leaving streaks of oil running down her stomach and legs.

Taking her hands Sakura stated to rub the oil into Ino's skin, her fingers sliding all over Ino's body as the oil gave it a wet shinny look. Bringing her lips up to Sakura's Ino slowly started to kiss her sucking on her lip as their bodies brushed against each other spreading the oil over both their bodies.

Taking one of Ino's wet slippery breasts in her hands Sakura started to play with it as Ino's hand snaked down Sakrua's stomach before digging two fingers into her vagina. Letting out a satisfied moan Sakura deepened the kiss her hand moving down to play with Ino's own vagina, the oil on her fingers acting as a lube as the slowly thrust in and out of her.

"Do you like this show, watching as Ino and I spread this warm oil all over our hot sexy bodies." Asked Sakura looking over to where Naruto was transfixed by the sight in front of him. Separating from Ino she slid up to one side of Naruto before winking to Ino as she started to kiss her way down the blonds body. When the two girls' lips got to the top of his underwear they slowly peeled it off letting his large cock free to stand up from its cotton prison.

"Looks like someone is all ready to play, look how long and hard it is." Said Ino her hot breath causing Naruto's dick to twitch. Giggling and moving forward both girls came up between his legs and laying on their sides stated rubbing their beautiful shiny c-cup breasts over his hardened dick.

"Both of your tits feel so good, but I think my cock needs some more lubrication so suck and lick it girls."

"What do you think Ino, should we suck his long hard cock or not?" A lustful and devious smirk spread across Sakura's face as she looked into Ino's eyes.

"It would be rather cruel not to Sakura, Naruto-kun has been nice enough to fuck us out of our minds." Said Ino her lips inches away from Naruto's dick as she spoke.

Both busty girls leaned forward and planted a wet kiss onto Naruto's cock head before proceeding to lick their respective sides of the girthy monster. Naruto nearly blew his load at the sight of the two beautiful Kunoichi giving him a titfuck will licking his cock like a huge Popsicle. Almost subconsciously, Naruto started to thrust up into the girl's cleavage. While he wasn't moving his hips very far they were smacking against the bottom of their jugs, which made them jiggle enticingly. Both girls noticed this had his attention, so they decided against moving their tits for now and tried to cover every square inch of his exposed cock in their saliva. Ino quickly outstripped Sakura, despite Sakura's big mouth the blonde haired girl had a slightly longer tongue and was using it to her advantage as she slathered Naruto's cock in a thick coat of saliva.

When they noticed him pry his eyes away from their breasts, they both stuck out their tongues as far as they could and gave his cock a long slow lick from bottom to top. Naruto's breath caught, they didn't pull their tongues back when they reached the head of his dick, opting instead to make out with a sexy, open mouthed kiss, one with his cocks head in the middle of it. All of Naruto's focus zoned in on watching the two girls swap spit around his cock as the feeling of both their lips caressing his cock head and their tongues fighting for dominance over it made Naruto experience tunnel vision. He was caught completely off guard as both girls smiled the best they could around the massive head and grabbed a hold of as much tit flesh as they could hold in their hand and started wildly pumping their breasts up and down his length.

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and leaned back into the couch, his fingers tangling in the girls' hair. Since they have never done anything like this before, both girls were using different speeds and so their breasts came apart as they lost their rhythm. Still, they were apparently hell bent on getting him off, because within fifteen short seconds they were already perfectly synched up. The loud, rapid slapping of their breasts against his thighs filled the room and was the only sound his ears could pick up.

"F-fuck, you girls are amazing, I'm going to cum!" Naruto ground out between clenched teeth. Despite his best efforts to hold it back, the wonderful experience was going to come to an explosive finish. Sakura and Ino pulled their lips apart and sped up as much as they could, still in synch, their lust-darkened eyes zeroing in on the slit in the head of his cock, eagerly awaiting their prize.

They didn't have to wait long as Naruto groaned loudly and shamelessly, his hips jerking upwards as his cock swelled. The moment seemed to last forever for both girls, but it finally happened, their precious reward spewing upwards, as both their face and breasts were covered in a thick glaze of gooey cum.

Naruto reveled in their happy moans as he came for God knows how long. When the flow of cum finally died down he raised his head, only to see Ino and Sakura cleaning their faces... each other's faces... using only their tongues. The two would occasionally giggle as their tongues danced across each other's faces in a ticklish spot. Once their faces were clean, they moved to their own breasts and started licking off the expansive amount of flesh. After that they went back to kissing, tongues now completely covered in his thick load, Naruto's cock grew harder than ever and he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting upwards in small but rapid jerks.

"That…I don't even know how to describe that. You two are fucking amazing." He gasped.

"Oh were not even done yet whiskers. Your kitten may have gotten her milk but she still wants to play" Said Ino moving on top of him and straddling his hips. Taking her hand Ino started to play with Naruto's dick rubbing the massive head on the outside of her pussy before sitting down on it. Sakura watched for a minutes as Ino's cunt was being continually fucked by Naruto's dick before moving up and grabbing ahold of Ino's bouncing tits.

Listing to both of her blond haired lovers moaning out in pleasure Sakura trailed kisses on Ino's neck and shoulder as her hand's ran up and down Ino's body playing with her breasts. Giving her breasts one last squeeze Sakura trailed kisses down Ino's back coming until coming to her wonderful ass, her tongue slipping between her butt cheeks Sakura started to eat out Ino's ass as Naruto's dick repeadtly thrusted in and out of her vagina.

Cumming from the pleasure of Naruto's thick dick and Sakura's hot tongue Ino's vagina clamped down sucking at Naruto's cock causing the blond shinobi to let out a satisfied groan and cum into her womb.

"That was great Naruto-kun now its Sakura-Chans turn." Said Ino rolling off of Naruto and lying beside him, her hand unconisoly going down to rub at her aching pussy.

Naruto got a brilliantly devious idea as Sakura stated to position herself on top of him, quickly flipping her over so that he was on top Naruto lifted her legs in the air so that her ass was sticking up. Using Sakura's juices and a wet finger Naruto made sure to lube her ass good before grabbing ahold of her legs and sheathing himself in her asshole.

"You like that don't you Sakura-Chan, you like having your best friend watch as I fuck your beautiful ass don't you?" Said Naruto pumping into Sakuras ass.

"Ohh god yes I love it, watch Ino I want you to watch as Naruto-kun fills my dirty little ass with his hot cum. That's great Naruto-kun show Ino-Chan how much your dirty little cum slut likes getting fucked in the ass." Shouted Sakura her fingers playing with herself as Naruto pounded in and out of the pink haired beauty. Not sitting idle Ino rolled over beside Sakura, her ruby lips capturing Sakura's as her long polished fingers slid down to tease at her pussy.

"Ohh you look so beautiful with Naruto's dick in you Sakura-Chan" said Ino, getting up on her knees Ino pressed her body up against naruto's the soft oily skin rubbing up his side as she moved her body in time with his thrusts, her tongue licking at his lips as she made out with him. "Sakura-Chan I already told Naruto-kun that I would be his own personal whore that he could take me whenever and how ever he wanted" Said Ino her mouth and tongue playing with Naruto's earlobe as he pounded into Sakura's ass.

"My little anal slut likes that, do you want the same offer do you want to eat out Ino's pussy when ever you feel like it?" asked naruto he could see Sakura's excitement grow as the girl's fingers started digging deeper and faster into her cunt, liquid squirting out in between thrusts.

"Yessss" screamed Sakura bringing both of them to a climax as she tightened up around naruto's dick, pulling out of Sakura and rolling over onto the bed only to have both girls snuggle up to either side of him their bodies pressed up against him as their arms wrapped around him. Snuggling up to each other the three tired lovers fell into a deep sleep, while outside the room someone was writing everything down into their little book.

**AN: Merry Christmas here's my present, wish I done the speech better but really you didn't come for that did you and the plot is really just a way to string the lemons together in a way. Next should be ayame and Hinata centric then Tenten, I would put them in this one but I feel its been to long between updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Clan Reborn: Chapter 5**

**So you all have read my last message well here is my new chapter. I have found it easier to come up and write the lemons in my head and work the plot towards them instead of the reverse; so far I have seven lemons written three for this chapter and the rest next chapter. I had an idea for a second fic that was a little more Naruto being dominate and having a Master plan that I figure I can work In here to give it some semblance of plot. It's kind of weird to me that I like strong female chara's but prefer male dom for my lemons. Finally I am looking for a beta for this and my other fic if anyone is interested.**

**WARNING: this fic contains depictions of sexual actions viewer discretion is advised.**

Hinata slowly awoke from the bad dream she had been having, a pleasant feeling of fingers being run through her hair washing away the last lingering's of the nightmare, relaxing further into her pillow she tried to drift back off to sleep before she heard a voice telling her to wake up. Opening her eyes Hinata found Naruto just sitting on the side of her bed watching her and running his fingers through her hair, smiling he bent down to give her a kiss.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," said Naruto leaning back from the kiss but still keeping his head down close to hers.

"Good morning Master how long have you been sitting there?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling up to his side, the bed sheets giving a tantalizing glimpse of the top of her big full breasts and pink nipples. Though right now all Naruto was paying attention to was the sleepy white eyes, raven black hair, and pink splash of color on her white cheeks.

"Not long I came in to see if you would like to have some breakfast but you looked so beautiful sleeping there I decided I would rather just sit and watch you until you woke up. That's not creepy is it?" He added at the end.

Hinata gave Naruto a small sad smile as she looked into his eyes, trying to loose herself in the bright blue pools. "No Master that is actually very sweet sounding."

"Is something wrong Hinata?" asked Naruto one arm wrapping around her uncovered shoulders as he placed his palm on her forehead to see if she had a temperature.

"It's nothing Master I just had a bad dream." She replied her face making a cute little pout.

"I'm sorry what was it about?" Asked Naruto, he was used to nightmares and hoped he could help Hinata with hers though the cute little way her lips were pouting and her nose was scrunched up made it hard for him to concentrate.

"First I dreamed that we were back in the war and Neji died trying to protect you and then I dreamed that instead of Neji it was you and that all of this was just a dream." Said Hinata barely getting the last part out before she felt Naruto's lips on hers, puzzled from the kiss Hinata pulled back staring at Naruto. "What was that for Master?" she asked.

"When you made that sad face you looked so sad and cute at the same time and I couldn't help but kiss you." Said the blond quickly moving closer to kiss her again as he enjoyed the feel of her soft lips pressed up against his, soon all memories of the nightmare were washed away as Hinata got lost in the lips of her lover and started to press up against him opening her lips to invite his tongue to deepen the kiss. His tongue entering her mouth Naruto explored every inch of the cavity as his hands rubbed at her back. "Now look your making an even cuter face than you were before." He said after pulling back for some air, it was true Hinata's sad expression was gone replaced by a happy expectant expression her lips parted and eyes half closed as she laid in his arms.

Going in for another long kiss Naruto's nose picked up a very familure smell, running his hands down over her large milky thighs he slid his hand in-between her legs causing her to lift them and give him space to explore. As he rubbed the inside of her thigh he let his fingers brush up against her vagina, causing his fingers to become wet proving that his nose hadn't been mistaken.

"Little Hina-Chan is easily excitable aren't you." He said his lips grinning against hers as they pressed against each other. Rolling over to where Hinata was under him Naruto started to kiss his way down her neck, his lips barely brushing up against her skin as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

Naruto's lips skimmed over her soft white skin coming to suckle at the peaks of her large breasts. Licking at the areola around the nipple he took it into his mouth and started to suck at it before kissing his way down her breasts and stomach to the soft patch of fur above her cunt. Kissing his way down the ticklish part where her hips where he started to lick at the outside of her vagina earning eeps and moans from Hinata.

Thrusting his tongue in deeper Naruto started to eat out Hinata reveling in the moans he earned as he lapped up the honey like juices. Finding her most sensitive spot with his tongue he started to attack it with focused concentration until he felt Hinata's legs tighten around his head as she came all over his tongue and mouth.

Climbing back over Hinata he watched her face as the post orgasmic pleasure filled her features, bending his head down with his lips next to her ear as he whispered. "That was the cutest face yet; I want to see all of your cute faces Hina-chan."

Her fingers playing with her breasts Hinata spread her legs out to the side as she felt Naruto's cock rub against her clit. "I want to feel Masters cock inside of me. I want Master to fuck my pussy and use me as his own personal cum dumpster." Moaned Hinata already imagining her Masters cock ramming into her soaking pussy and taking her on the bed.

Smiling Naruto bent over planting kisses on Hinata's face and neck before lifting himself up a bit and lining his cock up with her snatch. Rubbing the tip against her lips Naruto listened to the short little gasps and murmurs Hinata made before sliding inside her. Moaning Hinata's hands grabbed onto the headboards as Naruto slammed into her, his balls slapping up against her as he fully entered her, red rings forming around his blue eyes.

"I love fucking my slutty Hyuga princess, moan for me whore as I ram my cock into you cute little pussy." Commanded Naruto speeding up his thrusts causing Hinata to let out a series of loud moans as he slammed into her cunt, feeling himself start to cum Naruto quickly pulled out spraying Hinata's stomach and chest with his hot seed.

"Ohh you cum is so hot, more spray on me more, cover me in your cum." Moaned out Hinata her hands rubbing in the cum on her body giving her skin a shine.

"You want be covered in my cum I can do that whore 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'" yelled Naruto as three more Naruto's appeared their rock hard cocks in their hands as they jacked off looking at the Hyuga's cum covered body. Coming around Hinata two let Hinata grab their dicks with her soft hands and jack them off while the third one got on top of her and started using her breasts to get himself off, the cum making it slicker.

"That's it Master use my slutty body to get yourself off." Said Hinata as she stoked the dick of the two clones while the real Naruto pounded into her pussy, as the clones got ready to cum they all took a different target. With a great grunt the three clones and original came on Hinata covering her chest stomach and face in a thick layer of their cum.

Taking her hands Hinata started licking at the cum and rubbing it into her body and down into her snatch, her face looked like she was in heaven as she looked up at her Master. Naruto stood there and watched, his dick getting hard again as Hinata rubbed the cum deep into her skin and cunt moaning as she sucked on her cum covered fingers.

"You look so cute covered in my cum my slutty little Hyuga princess." Said Naruto coming over to kiss Hinata ignoring his taste on her lips, picking her up he headed towards the bath room carrying her in his arms. "Now why don't we go and clean you up before we have some breakfast."

"Master is so nice to me." Said Hinata her head nuzzled into his neck as he carried her into the bathroom her lips kissing at his neck while her fingers threaded through his hair. Entering the bathroom Naruto sat Hinata down while he went over and turned the water on letting it get nice and steamy before waving Hinata over, the two spent the next couple of minutes cleaning each other off.

After exiting the shower and drying off Naruto watched Hinata start to put on some makeup for a few seconds before he felt the urgent need to relieve his bladder. Debating on whether to go find another bathroom in the house or risk going in front of Hinata he finally decided on the latter.

Enjoying the feel of the pressure disappearing as he started to relieve himself he didn't notice Hinata walking up behind him, her arms wrapping around his body and her hand came down to rub against hid cock. The shock of her touch while he was peeing making him suddenly stop and turn around to face her.

"Did Master save any for me" Asked Hinata dropping down to her knees and rubbing her fingers over the swollen shaft.

"What, what are you talking about Hinata?" asked Naruto having to sit down on the commode to keep from spraying her with his piss.

"I want to taste it, I want to feel Masters hot golden liquid going down between my slutty breasts." said Hinata her tongue playing across his shaft before her lips engulfed the head and started a series of fast shallow bobs.

"Stop it Hinata or I'm going to pee." said Naruto trying to keep from drenching the girl, Naruto was really starting to wonder if the saying the quiet ones are the craziest was really true. After a minute of Hinata's hands rubbing up and down his shaft as she sucked on the head Naruto finally couldn't hold it any longer and started to release a stream of pee into her mouth.

Opening her mouth Hinata let some of it go in before closing it and swallowing allowing the rest to run down her face and neck and through the valley created by her breasts "That's it Master pee on your little Hyuga slut, I love the feel of your hot liquid on my body." Said Hinata, once the stream died down Hinata quickly moved forward licking up the last bits of the golden liquid that were dripping from Naruto's dick.

As Hinata walked away to get a washcloth to clean herself up with Naruto just stared at her with a confused expression. "What was all of that about Hinata?" he asked.

"Well I had read about it somewhere and I had thought that it sounded interesting, did you not enjoy it Master?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure what to think about that right now and where did you read something like that anyways." He said moving 'doing more research on Hinata's seal' to the top of his mind wondering if that was what was causing her to do something so weird.

"I don't remember probably one of those ninja Cosmo magazines Ino and Sakura are always reading." said Hinata not wanting to tell her Master that it was from one of his grandfather's more dirty Icha Icha books.

Placing her legs on either side of him Hinata lowered herself into his lap, her large breasts rubbing up against his chest as she pressed her body closer to his. Taking his hands Naruto grabbed large handfuls of Hinata's fat ass lifting her up before letting her drop down onto his cock, his hips thrusting up into to her snatch as his hands played with her plump ass.

"You really are a dirty little whore who will try anything aren't you." Said Naruto enjoying Hinata bouncing on his lap as his dick speared into her again and again.

"I just want to please you Master." Said Hinata gasping for air as she sped up her thrusts racing towards a massive release, suddenly she felt naruto's strong hands on her hips holding her still. Expecting him to take over and slam into her she was surprised when she felt his lips lightly kiss hers.

"And you do every day just by being at my side, I never want you to do something you would find demeaning or unpleasant just to please my. Like I said before giving you pleasure gives me pleasure." Said Naruto kissing Hinata softly again before slowly thrusting upwards into her wet pussy, his cock massaging and stretching her, coaxing her to relax and let the orgasm flow through her drenching herself and Naruto in her juices.

After their little romp in the Bathroom Naruto and Hinata headed to the kitchen to fix up a good breakfast, Ino and Sakura had an early shift that day so they had already left for work before Naruto got up though they did wake him up long enough to give him a good morning kiss and get their favorite breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today Master?" asked Hinata as she got some eggs out of the fridge and started to help make breakfast, both Naruto and her enjoyed to cook and so that was something the two would do together as a way to bond.

"Well I was going to go straight to the Hokages tower and work then do a little sparring with Tenten this evening." Said Naruto

"You know she just wants to screw you that's the only reason she asked for a spar." Smirked Hinata thinking of the lithe weapons mistress naked, being pounded by Naruto's cock.

"I know pet and I hope if everything goes well that she will join our family, have I ever told you how she actually saved my life on a mission?" asked Naruto, seeing Hinata shake her head no he continued. "Well the short version is that we were teamed up on an infiltration and assassination mission after the war to take out some remnant of Orochimaru's old village. During the fight I got hit with some special poison from one of the snakes labs and wasn't able to really fight. But Tenten she was able to fight enough for the both of us, her swords and knives flying through the air, she even managed to take out two goons with the curse seal." Said Naruto

"Wow" Hinata remarked she had never heard of her friend mention that during ladies nights "But isn't her saving your life a shallow reason to like her?" asked Hinata

"It wasn't just the battle after the fight we had to hide in an abandoned building until the poison ran its course and Kyubi could clear it out. It gave us a lot of time to talk and really get to know one another, and we found we had something in common, the need to prove ourselves. For me it was the need to prove I'm not the fox and for her the need to prove that women can be just as strong as men." Finished Naruto taking the meat off of the stove and putting it in a plate on the table.

"Cousin Neji does always say that Tenten trains just as hard as them and is always talking about being as great as Lady Tsunade." Hinata said sitting the table and pouring them some orange juice. "What else were you going to do today?"

"Well I am going to go to the Hyuga clan compound and have a very long talk with your father concerning seals, specifically the caged bird seal and the one you have." Said Naruto

"If you want I can come with you, maybe I could mediate and convince my dad to help you." Said Hinata worrying about her Master getting in a fight with her father, she wasn't too worried about Naruto getting hurt knowing he could handle himself. What she was worried about was shaking the foundation of the clan up to soon, without the answer to the caged bird seal it was too soon for them to make their move so they would have to play nice with her father and the other clan heads.

Thinking the same thing Naruto smiled at Hinata "That is a good idea we don't want to move to fast. Sakura has only started to put together the list of people we need and Ino is still working on a plan to cement her place as the next leader of her clan."

"When do you think it will be time to act Master?" asked Hinata her pussy starting to get wet as she thought about her Master sitting at his proper place with all the other clans bowing down to him.

"After I am officially instated we will start on Konoha then spread out into the other countries, I'm thinking of trying for Kumo and some of the smaller villages first." Said Naruto sitting down to eat his breakfast, the two spent another hour going over his plan and other more normal topics of conversation before heading over to her old clans estate.

Reaching the Hyuga estate the two were quickly let in and given an audience with Hinata's father as Naruto was a war hero and Hinata was clan heir. Walking in Hiashi stared at the couple sitting in his home office; he had never like the Kyubi brat or approved of his daughter being smitten over him. Until he learned that the boy was the son of the Fourth then he felt shame at the fact he treated someone of his pedigree like he had, if there was one thing the Hyuga respected it was social rank and the boy was practically royalty.

"Hello Namikaze-Sama, Hinata what brings you here today?" He asked activating the sound and chakra suppression seals so no one could spy on their meeting. Almost immediately he felt the air temperature in the room drop and it seemed the walls started to close in on him as felt a raw pure energy coming straight at him from the blond boy. It wasn't a malignant evil feeling as you would expect coming from the holder of the Kyubi, the boy didn't have an evil bone in his body, and instead he was like pure light. And that is exactly what it felt like to Hiashi like he was being assaulted by the pure white hot energy of the sun.

"Let's cut the small talk I want to know why you or someone else put a seal on Hinata turning her into noting more than a slave and why one of my ancestors was conscripted to create the caged bird seal." Roared Naruto jumping up from his seat, only Hinata's calming touch on his arm keeping him from leaping over the desk and beating the Hyuga leader into a bloody pulp.

"I ahh don't know what you are talking about with Hinata having a seal on her. But as for the caged bird seal its common knowledge that it's to keep any enemies form obtaining the eyes, your ancestor was just the person paid for the job." Said Hiashi wilting under the constant bombardment, Hiashi was a jonin and clan head and had never backed down, but even when facing the ten-tails he hadn't felt as small as he did now.

"That's a lie father if the seal was to protect our eyes then everyone would have them. No our house likes the power it gives over the others, the ability to inflict pain on them whenever we are displeased with them." Said Hinata

"You can what?" bellowed Naruto getting ready to rush at Hiashi "Why didn't you or Neji ever tell me about that, I could have started working on fixing the seal so much sooner."

"We were worried what you might do, we knew that if you found out how my clan abused their power you would convince Lady Tsunade to hang most of them or do it yourself." Said Hinata, though she had no love for her father she didn't want to see Naruto go on a rampage though the compound knowing that the main house would force the branch house to act as human shields.

"Wait you are trying to release the caged bird seal why?" asked Hiashi more worried about losing his power over the branch house than about the many charges Naruto was probably going to bring against him when he sat down as Hokage.

"The fact that you even have to ask such a question tells me everything I need to know about you. That seal is an abomination allowing you to treat your own family members as slaves, something that is illegal in the fire country by the way." Said Naruto his whiskers darkening, once again only Hinata's touch kept him from going off.

"There part of my clan what we do is our business and no one else's." Said Hisashi

"No they are humans and should be treated with respect, and before I walk out of this house I want every scroll you have on the caged bird seal or I promise that when I make Hokage your life will be very unpleasant." Threatened Naruto leaving out the fact that when he found the secret to the seal he would replace Hisashi with someone more trustworthy like Neji or Hinata's sister Hanabi.

"And do you agree with this Hinata?" asked Hiashi wondering if his daughter agreed with the blond haired boy.

"I do father I have always treated cousin Neji as an equal and wanted our two houses to act as one and not be separated." She said standing up beside Naruto.

"Fine I guess I can't fight you both on this, I will send someone to retrieve the proper scrolls before you leave. Until then what is this you said about a seal being placed on Hinata." He asked taking a cloth out of his kimono and wiping some of the sweat off of his head before returning his attention to Naruto and Hinata.

"There was a seal that activated after Hinata and I consummated our relationship. The seal forces her to call me Master and act as one would expect a submissive slave to act. And I would really like to know who put it on her and how to take it off; I don't want Hinata to act any differently with me than she would have." Said Naruto.

He could feel Hinata take his hand in hers giving it a squeeze as she leaned in against him. She didn't mind practically being Naruto's slave if she had to be bound to anyone she was happy it was the person she had been in love with for years. But the thought that he could be forcing her to do something she didn't want to do caused Naruto to want to find a way to get rid of the seal.

"Could I see this seal you're talking about?" asked Hiashi, he knew exactly what they were talking about but after the reaction he got about the caged bird seal he was worried what Naruto might do if he found out that Hiashi had commanded the seal be placed on his daughter.

Lowering the shoulder of her striped kimono Hinata allowed the top of her left breast to be visible before pumping chakra into it making a large blocky looking seal appear surrounded by two large circles that seemed to be moving in opposite directions.

"Yes I think I have seen this seal somewhere before. If you want I can have one of the servants look for a scroll on it while they search." Said Hiashi after pretending to think about where he had seen the seal for a while, he had seen it every time he commanded his wife to do something he had even personally saw the seal being placed on both of his daughters.

"So you are sure you have no idea who put it on Hinata or why?" asked Naruto, him being the Jinchuriki of the nine tails allowing him to sense deception and tell when someone was lying, and the whole time they had been in there Hiashi had been lying to their faces but he thought he would give the man one last shot to come clean.

"Nope I don't but I think who ever done this to my daughter should be punished." He said.

"I agree completely. Now I have a busy day ahead and must excuse myself Hyuga-san, if you would be so kind as to have your man bring the scrolls by my house later this evening I would be very grateful." Said Naruto with fake diplomacy before reaching out his hand and helping Hinata up and leaving without saying anything else, as Hiashi watched them leave he wondered how he was going to deal with the blond in the future because as those Nara would say the kid was troublesome.

Outside the compound the two were walking to the Hokage tower, Hinata trying to cheer up Naruto and get him to stop fuming. She knew why he was mad she didn't need the fox to tell her that her father had been lying to them from the start, no she had been the man's daughter long enough for her to know he knew more than he was telling.

"It will be ok Master." she said her arm wrapping around his as she slid closer to him.

"No it won't Hinata, not until I can free you and Neji and the rest of your family from those damn seals." Said Naruto hating himself that he couldn't just hit the problem until it wasn't a problem.

Suddenly Naruto found himself pressed up against the wall, Hinata's faced pressed up against his and one of her fingers wagging under his nose. "Listen here Uzumaki I want you to know that seal or no seal I still love you and want to be with you no matter what. And that everything I do for you I do for love not because some seal is making me." She said her voice stern like a mother or angry spouse lecturing her husband, though come to think of it she was that last one.

"But how can you know that without taking off the seal?" Asked Naruto only to find Hinata's lips pressing up against his as she pressed their body's against the brick wall, her tongue teasing and playing with his as her hands roamed his chest.

"That's how I know, because every time I kiss you, every time I'm near you I feel like there are fireworks going off inside of me. And I know that when the seal is taken off I will feel the same way just wait and see." She said wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest.

"I love you Hinata have I told you that yet today?" He asked his arms wrapped around her gently rubbing her back.

"Yes you have Master and I love you as well." she replied her head snuggled comfortably against his strong body. Slowly the two separated before making their way back towards the Hokage tower, after a long goodbye kiss and a little groping the tow separated, Naruto to go continue his training and Hinata to go take care of some business around town before returning to the clan compound.

-Lunch time Hokage's office-

Sakura had been having a fine day at work, her and Ino had both been working in the general medicine wing that morning so the worst they had come across was a few burns and broken bones from training mishaps.

Sakura was mildly surprised to see Hinata come walking over to her office, the raven haired girl had given up most of her duties at the hospital to be a stay at home house wife now that they were going to marry Naruto. While Sakura could see the pros of being a stay at home house wife she knew she would get bored quickly, and by being a doctor she could make her name for herself and not just live in Naruto's shadow like she had always done.

"Hey what are you doing here Hinata I figured you would be at the house relaxing?" asked Sakura looking up from her work.

"I needed to talk to you Mistress, this morning Master and I went to see my father at the clan compound to talk about seals." Started Hinata telling Sakura about everything that had happen that morning after they had left the house up to their talk in the street, flattening the wrinkles in her kimono she looked at Sakura. "Naruto still seemed a little frustrated when I left so I thought if you brought him some ramen that would cheer him up."

"As much as I would love to take time off and see Naruto I have to ask why don't you want to do it?" asked Sakura wondering why Hinata was offering her the chance to console their lover and not doing it herself.

"It's just that I figure with all of Master's troubles being centered around my old clan that it would make sense if someone who wasn't connected to it tried to get his mind off of it." said Hinata.

"I would love to help Naruto and there has been something I have wanted to do since the other day when he gave his speech." Said Sakura telling Hinata her plan, the two women talked for a few more minutes before they both started to leave but before she could leave the room Hinata was stopped by a hug from Sakura. "You know that Naruto doesn't blame you for what your clan does right Hinata." She said trying to comfort her friend before she left to comfort her husband.

Sakura entered the Hokage office trying not to disturb the rooms occupant, walking quietly Sakura was able to make it to the edge of the desk before he looked up.

"Hey Sakura-Chan what are you doing I thought you had an morning shift today?" asked Naruto sitting the paperwork down for a minute, Naruto was for reasons known only to him wearing his Hokage coat above his regular ninja clothes while doing his work, even though he wasn't supposed to wear it for the next couple weeks until he got sworn in.

Sliding one hand across the desk Sakura walked around behind Naruto dragging her hand up his arm feeling the muscles in his biceps and shoulders before draping both arms around his neck and bending over to whisper in his ear.

"I got some of the nurses to cover for me Mr. Namikaze." she said dragging out his name and sliding her hand down to his chest and rubbing them through his shirt. Naruto could feel the growing erection in his pants as Sakura slowly rubbed his chest and gave light kisses to the back of his neck and behind his ears.

"That seems like an abuse of authority Ms. Namikaze." said Naruto.

Sliding her hands back up to his shoulders Sakura slowly walked around to stand between Naruto and his desk. Getting a good look at her Naruto saw that she was just wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt and a too short pair of biker shorts 'she must have taken one of the hidden passages to get here' thought Naruto knowing that Sakura wouldn't usually go out in public dressed like that.

Using the blond's legs as a seat Sakura scooted as close as she could to the blond Hokage-to-be, pressing her good sized chest right up against him and leaving her lips tantalizingly close to his. "Then I guess you're going to have to punish me Mr. Namikaze or should I say Hokage-sama." she said closing the distance between them and kissing the blond.

The kiss was slow but with an energy that promised more to come, Naruto reached his arms around her waist pulling Sakura closer deepening the kiss and pressing her breasts up against his chest. Breaking the kiss Sakura pulled back and started moving her hips grinding herself up against Naruto's hardened shaft, the friction from the pants adding to the feeling making the blond let out a small moan of pleasure.

Sitting up a bit Naruto moved to where Sakura's back was pressed up against the edge of the desk, keeping her in his arms he leaned forward and kissed her again his tongue exploring her mouth, kissing and sucking on his tongue Sakura ran her fingers through his hair.

Moving down from kissing her luscious lips he kissed down her neck until her got to her shirt. Instead of just ripping it off Naruto took his hands from around her waist and started to massage Sakura's boobs through her shirt. Taking a second from licking and kissing Sakura's neck he looked down to see Sakura's perky breasts with hardened nipples straining against the fabric of the t-shirt. Moving his face down he started to suck and tease the nipples through the shirt getting it wet from his saliva.

Wishing to feel Naruto's mouth and hot breath on her skin again Sakura removed her hands from the blond boy's hair and went to remove her shirt. Pulling it up over her head she used her hands to guide Naruto's mouth back down to her waiting breasts, moaning at the feel of his hot breath on her breasts and his tongue licking the sides of her boobs. Taking one had that was not busy playing with Sakura's breasts Naruto slowly moved it down her stomach feeling her suck in a quick breath at the unexpected touch until he got to the waist band of her biker shorts. Using two of his finger and his thumb Naruto was able to unbutton and unzip the shorts loosening them and showing a bit of the white panties she was wearing underneath.

Rising his head up Naruto slowly kissed Sakura conveying all of his love and want into the kiss, causing Sakura to moan into his mouth when he took his still free hand and used it to rub the exposed part of her panties. Taking his fingers he slid them down into her panties rubbing and massaging her vagina, feeling his fingers getting wet he removed his dripping fingers but before he could wipe them off on his leg Sakura took his wrist in her hand and bringing it up to her mouth sucked on each of the fingers drying them off.

Placing her hands behind her back Sakura grabbed on to the desk lifted herself up to where she was now sitting on top of the desk with her legs hanging off. Slowly gripping the waist band Sakura slid her pants and panties down off of her long shapely legs and let them fall to the floor with a wet slap while she sat there legs spread and her hot pussy leaking onto the Hokage's desk. Sitting on the edge of his seat Naruto idly rubbed his hands on her legs while he stared at the naked goddess sitting atop his desk.

Sliding his hands around to grip the top of Sakura's nice ass he pulled her closer to the edge of the desk and to his face. The way he was sitting Naruto was face to face with Sakura's flat toned stomach, though all Kunoichi were in great shape Sakura was still able to have a lovely feminine figure while still being one of the strongest Kunoichi in the village.

Kissing slowly at her toned stomach Naruto slowly made his way down taking his time to enjoy the taste and feel of her skin under his lips and tongue, after taking a whiff of her waiting snatch Naruto looked up to see desire and lust burning in the pinket's eyes, "This is defiantly the best lunch you have brought me at work." he said before going back to devouring her pussy.

Using his tongue and teeth Naruto licked and nipped at her outer lips before going deeper, causing Sakura to press her hands against his head pushing his nose right up against her clit earning a deep moan from Sakura. With his hands still groping her butt cheeks Naruto started massaging them moving his fingers closer to where they were separated to grab a big handful of her nice firm ass before sliding one finger down to her anus and running his finger around the opening.

Instead of entering her he stood up and started to take of his clothes.

"Could you keep your Hokage robes on?" asked Sakura staring at Naruto standing there in just his robes over his tanned skin, washboard abs, and his large dick swaying back and forth with every step he took towards her. Reaching down Naruto ran his hand through Sakura's hair loving the way it felt in his fingers and the fact that he had the luxury of being able to do that any time he wanted.

"It seems like all of my dreams are coming true, the village respects me, I'm going to be the Hokage, and the world is in relative peace. But most of all I have you, I love you Ms. Sakura Namikaze." said the blond his sky blue eyes so full of emotion and love looking into her loving green eyes, bending down to kiss her on the forehead like he had done on the bench so many years ago before taking her lips in another kiss.

Still locked in their kiss Sakura took one of her velvety soft hands and used it to guide Naruto's shaft to her pussy, rubbing the head up and down the opening of her waiting lips signaling him that she was ready for him. It was amazing to Naruto how hands that could crush boulders could feel so soft and gentle against his skin. Pushing forward he slid into Sakura fully sheathing himself in her, slowly rocking his hips Naruto built up speed enjoying the feel of the tight velvety vice that was gripping his dick.

Moaning at the feeling of being stuffed Sakura laid back onto the desk clearing out a spot on it and wrapped her feet around the blond's waist. "You don't know how many nights I dreamed of you just coming into my office, bending me over my desk and ramming your huge dick in my ass." said Sakura moaning as the blonds thrusts sped up and got more force full. "When I saw you sitting behind the Hokage desk the other day I just knew I wanted you to bend me over your desk and fill me up with you cum."

"I do like the sound of that." said Naruto his voice deep with lust and his eyes with a little red ring around the iris, though his whiskers hadn't darkened all the way and his incisors weren't elongated meaning he hadn't totally given into his lust. "Stand up and face the desk." he commanded in his Hokage voice, causing sakura to let out a little shiver of pleasure.

Sakura slowly got up making a show out of something as simple as standing up and turning around, bending over she placed her hands on the desk and gave her ass a shake.

"Are you ready for your punishment Mrs. Namikaze, you did abuse your authority as chief nurse." said Naruto giving her right but cheek a light slap. As Naruto had been learning the inner Sakura that came out when they were having sex had a kinky streak as wide as the valley of the end, if there was one thing she liked better than sucking cock it was getting her ass nailed by his dick.

"Yes Hokage-sama my slutty ass needs a good spanking." moaned out Sakura her legs dripping with the juices from her vagina. She let out a half scream half yell as Naruto's palm made contact with her butt cheek, growing louder with each smack. Lining himself up Naruto slammed forward into her vagina causing her body and breasts to rock back and forth.

Pulling out Naruto slammed back in again with the same results, the force of the thrust was driving his dick deep into her core causing her to let out loud moans every time she was filled up. Soon Naruto's hips became a blur making his Hokage robes flap out behind him. Feeling himself about to burst Naruto slowed down and pulled all the way out before slamming back inside her cunt and cuming.

Sakura feeling the hot liquid shoot into her body finally reached her orgasm and released a torrent of cum, when Naruto finally pulled out he watched as his and Sakura's cum dripped down out of her pussy and onto his desk.

"Seems like you made a mess on my desk, what do you think we should do about that" asked Naruto grabbing a handfull of her ass in his hand before crouching down and eating the juices leaking out of Sakura's cunt.

Drooling Sakura let out cute little whimpers as Naruto's tongue gently lapped up the juices from her sore pussy. Feeling his lips leave her body she tried to look over her shoulder to see where her blond lover had went.

"Hokage-sama what are you doing?" she asked a little sad that he wasn't filling her ass up with his man meat at the moment.

"Don't worry my slutty little nurse I'm just letting you rest for a second and getting something so it won't hurt so much, I haven't forgotten about the rest of your punishment." said Naruto, hearing one of the desk draws close Sakura wondered what he was doing until she felt him start to rub something cold onto her aching cunt. After a few seconds of rubbing the cream, that's what she figured it was, started to warm up and the pain started to go away.

Enjoying the feeling Sakura didn't really notice when one of the fingers coated in the cream started to circle around the opening to her anus, rubbing it around the puckered opening Naruto stuck his finger in earning another gasp from Sakura. Pushing his finger in Naruto worked it up to the middle knuckle and started to twist and turn it making sure to spread the cream around so nothing would get torn.

Pulling his finger out Naruto used one had to hold on to her hips while he used her but cheeks to bring him back up to his full length. Taking his free hand he positioned himself in front of her hole and pushed in, her cute little ass stretched around the large shaft as he worked himself deeper and deeper into her, once in he started pounding into her like he had earlier.

"How do you like it slut, getting your cute little ass fucked on the Hokage's desk, by the Hokage himself?" Said Naruto grunting as he filled her up to the hilt.

"You're right Hokage-sama I am a dirty whore who likes getting fucked by the Hokage, I'm your personal cock sucker and you can have me anytime you want, just keep screwing my ass." she said panting from the workout her body was being put through.

With his cock still in her ass Naruto picked her up by her waist and carried her over to the large windows that showed the entire leaf village below. Pressed up against the window Sakura could see everyone walking around down on the streets going about their business not knowing that up above them their Hokage was screwing their top nurse into bliss. Cloak flowing behind him Naruto kept ramming into her ass loving the feel, and being slightly amazed at after how much they had fucked how tight it still was, there were upsides to screwing the top medic.

"You like that don't you, I can feel you slutty little pussy getting welter just thinking about the fact that one of them could look up at any time and see their beloved Hokage plowing into your dirty little ass." said Naruto reaching his hand around and digging three of his fingers into her soaking pussy causing her to cum a little.

"You would like that though wouldn't you?" said Naruto whispering in her ear while he continued to pump into her gaping ass. "Why don't you tell them, why don't you scream out that you're a slutty little excabitionist that likes to get fucked in the ass." He commanded pinching her clit with his other hand.

Orgasaming Sakura yelled out "I'm a slutty little excabitionist that likes to get fucked in my dirty little ass." cuming all over her legs and the floor, some of it was even smeared on the window. When their playtime was over Sakura would be thankful that she had activated the privacy barriers turning the window into one-sided glass and soundproofing the room.

Feeling himself ready to burst Naruto pulled himself out of Sakura and spinning her around pinned her back up to the window, taking her hands in his he moved them up above her head and holding them there plowed into her pussy.

"Front or back I can't decide which I like better." said Naruto leaning forward and taking Sakura's lips in a possessive kiss, with her mouth occupied by the blond Hokages tongue the only reply Sakura could give were short moans and whimpers as Naruto's dick relentlessly pounded into her. Finally grunting Naruto released his seed into Sakura's womb and feeling the pressure go down his features started to go back to normal.

Putting his arms around Sakura's waist he took most of the weight off of her tired legs and guided her over to the Hokages chair where he sat down and placed her one his lap. Leaning in to him Sakura curled up against his chest while he ran his finger through her sweaty hair. After resting for a few minutes from their orgasmic high Sakura bent her chin up and kissed Naruto, a sweet, relaxed kiss.

"You know what you said about your dreams coming true Naruto?" said Sakura lazily running one of her hands over his pecks.

"Yeah?" said Naruto one hand holding hers and the other rubbing her back.

"You've made all of mine come true also." she said drifting off to a light doze cuddled up against the blond's chest.

A couple hours later Naruto was again setting at his desk doing paperwork when the door opened, this time instead of Sakura it was shizune who came in.

"Hokage-sama have you seen Sakura I was doing my rounds and got a report that she had taken the evening off, I wonder if she was sick?" asked Shizune who had been promoted to head of surgery when Tsunade said she was retiring. She also had the habit of calling Naruto by his title whenever she saw him, mostly because she was proud of her adoptive nephew, and slightly because it embarrassed him whenever one of his close friends referred to him by that tittle.

"N..No Shizune-neechan I hav..havent seen her, but if I d…do ill tell her your… you are looking for her." said Naruto trying not to stutter to bad or let a moan slip out. He knew exactly where Sakura was at, the same place she had been when they had woken up five minutes ago, on her knees under the desk with his cock in her mouth. And Sakura was enjoying making him squirm to if the smile she had was any indication.

After Shizune left Naruto pushed his chair back letting Sakura crawl from under the desk and sit on his lap, her soaking pussy wrapping around his cock as she bounced up and down on him.

"That was so hot, me on my knees under your desk sucking your cock while you were doing your Hokage duties." Said Sakura her pussy stretching around Naruto's large cock.

"It was, maybe I should have you under there doing that the next time I have to meet with the council, it would sure make the meetings more bearable." Said Naruto his hands playing with her breasts as he bounced up and down on his lap, cuming again Naruto shot load after load into her cunt listing to her moan as she came down from her own orgasm.

"What are you going to do next Hokage-Sama?" asked Sakura. It made her feel so hot when she called him Hokage-Sama and when he commanded her in his Hokage voice, she could see why Hinata got pleasure from referring to Naruto as Master and acting as a sub in the relationship.

"I'm going to go eat and probably tease ayame a little bit about going to eat at her place tomorrow night, then I'm going to head over for a sparring session with Tenten." Said Naruto

"Ayame and Tenten are both excellent choices to join our family on top of both being beautiful, both of their family's own shops that we could expand into other countries and use as bases to spy from." Said Sakura putting the brain she was praised for in school to use.

"Yes and it doesn't hurt that I already love Ayame like a sister and could easily fall in love with Tenten. But don't worry you will always be my queen and the one I see sitting beside me when this is all over." Said Naruto leaning down to kiss his lover and future queen before having to turn back and focuse on his duty as Hokage and finish up the paperwork that had been knocked off of his desk.

-Ichiraku Ramen Stand-

Naruto walked past the curtains and into the new Ichiraku though it hadn't changed much after pein's attack being close enough to the wall to avoid being turned into a crater.

Usually Ichiraku's would be packed with ninja and tourists coming to eat at the same place as the 'orange flash' and the 'one man army.' But today the seats in the stall were empty and he found ayame leaning on the counter a bored look on her face as she flipped through the pages of a magazine.

"Hey Ayame where is everyone?" He asked sitting down on the stool.

"Naru-kun I mean Hokage-sama what are you doing hear?" she asked happily supprised that her favorite customer had shown up.

"I came by to see you and to see you could make me a quick bowl of ramen. But if you don't want me to stay I can leave." Said Naruto

"No no that's not what I meant Naru..Hokage-sama, it's just that no one has been here all day except for you and I figured you would have something more important to do than stop by here." Rushed Ayame trying to convince Naruto to stay, giving Naruto a nervous smile she was happy when he smiled back his hand reaching for hers.

"I always have time for my important people Ayame and please call me Naruto or Naru-kun you don't need to call me Hokage-sama." He said

"Ok naru-kun would you like me to make you your usual bowl of ramen?" she asked.

"Yes" 'though I would rather eat out your pussy than the ramen, hmm I wonder if I can combine the two?' he thought in his head.

As ayame went back to cook she yelled at Naruto to come back there and talk with her since he was the only company she had all day, moving behind the bar Naruto leaned against a sink as he and Ayame talked about what they had been up to lately.

As the soup got close to finished Naruto came up behind ayame wrapping and arm around her waist and pulling her close and his other hand took the stirring spoon and dipped it in the soup.

"Looks like you could use a taste tester." Said Naruto reaching forward and rubbing his dick against Ayame's back as he got a big spoon full of ramen and brought it towards them. Accidently some of the soup and noodles fell onto Ayame as he brought the spoon to his mouth, thinking quickly Naruto bent over his lips sucking up the small droplets of juice on her breasts.

"NAru-kun" she said breathlessly as she felt his dick rubbing up against her butt as his lips worked their way up her neck to her cheek.

"We will finish this after supper at your house tomorrow." Said Naruto his body moving away from hers as he made himself a bowl of soup and went to sit at the counter and eat. Feeling flustered and turned on Ayame decided that two could play that game and got herself a small bowl of ramen and moved over to where Naruto was.

"Well then why don't I give you something besides the soup to tide you over with naru-kun." she said getting down on her knees and unzipping Naruto's pants pulling out his large cock before he could protest.

"Ayame what are you doing?"He said as he felt Ayame's hands massage at his stiff cock. Suddenly he felt like his dick had been engulfed in hot lava as ayame took him in her mouth, she had taken a mouth full of the hot broth and swished it around in her mouth getting it nice and warm before taking Naruto in her mouth.

"I'm giving you something to tide you over naru-kun." said ayame taking another sip of the soup before wrapping her lips around his cock. Naruto couldn't help but start to thrust his hips as Ayame's warm wet mouth sucked at his cock and her hands massaged his balls, but before he could cum he felt her get up and walk away. "Don't forget to put up your bowl and leave money in the till." said Ayame walking into the house and leaving Naruto standing there with a raging hard-on.

Naruto left the ramen stand with a raging boner in need of release, the thought of Tenten with her cute brown hair in those buns and her sexy little bubble butt being the only thing keeping him going.

As he got to the training grounds he stopped to watch Tenten as she went through her sword work, her body moving as if a dancers as she ducked and weaved around the dummy. Her sword cutting ribbons in the air hitting the dummy with deadly accuracy, Naruto waited until she had finished her set before moving from the tree line and down to the arena.

"Wow Tenten that was amazing, you would totally put those samurai from the land of iron to shame." Said Naruto causing Tenten to blush a bit, smiling at him she walked over to where her bag was and grabbed another sword still in its sheath and threw it at him.

"I'm glad you think so because I'm going to teach you how to use more than fists in your fights." She said.

Looking at the sheath he saw that it was a very dark red with green lines crawling up it like vines, the wood was so polished it shined in the light. Gripping the cloth bound handle he drew the sword out, unlike the curved katana of the samurai this was a straight double bladed sword known as a jian used by monks in the west. The blade was as long as his arm with letters running down the middle that while foreign didn't look too different to the alphabet they used.

"I don't know if I'm really cut out for sword's Tenten I'm more of a hands on kind of guy." Said Naruto giving the sword a few practice swings, the ribbon tied to the hilt flying around him.

"Even if you don't end up using swords, which would be a shame since there so nice training with them will still help you with other parts of your training like speed and precision." Said Tenten suddenly thrusting her sword at Naruto causing him to have to block and deflect her sword away.

Seeing an opening Naruto quickly tried for a slash only for Tenten to spin out of the way, her sword coming in to skewer him between his seventh and eighth rib. Quickly jumping back out of range Naruto rushed forward and tried to get Tenten with a heavy downward strike only to have her tilt her sword and the blade deflect off to the side leaving him open for her to plant her boot on his chest and send him flying backwards.

Naruto may have been probably the strongest shinobi when it came to brute force, but facing Tenten with her swords he felt like a gennin again, heaven forbid what would happen to him if she started to use some of her more exotic weapons against him.

Tenten was enjoying her spar with Naruto, his quick reflexes and stamina made up for his lack of skill when it came to swordsmanship. She had actually chosen the jian because it was a cutting weapon made for strong attacks and not the fast precise slashes of a katana, a good weapon for someone who liked to barrel though.

The fight went on for another forty minutes as they leapt and spun around the field, each gaining and loosing ground to the other as they learned the rhythm and moves of their partner. As her back hit the bark of a large tree at the corner of the field Tenten realized that for the last ten minutes Naruto had been herding her to this very spot, trapping her between him and the tree. Tenten tried a downward slash to hit Naruto in the shoulder, but instead of dodging or blocking the attack his free hand shot out and grabbed her wrist pressing her arm up against the tree.

Pressing his body against hers to where she couldn't move Naruto dropped his sword and brought that hand up to cup her cheek, angling her face up to meet his lips as he bent down to kiss her. Letting out a moan as Naruto's lips met hers Tenten loosened her grip on the sword letting it fall to the ground with a soft thump, her body melting into his as he pressed his body against hers and released her hands to let his roam over her body.

As Naruto's hands massaged at her sides and his lips attacked her neck she could feel his hard rod slowly grinding against her cunt making her grow hot and wet. "Now that you have caught me what are you going to do with me?" asked Tenten

"I don't know what do you think I should do with you?" smirked Naruto as his hands run up and down her sides.

"Ohh I can think of something that I want you to do to me." Said Tenten her hands pulling his head down closer as she whispered in his ear, letting him go Naruto stared down at her confusion and anticipation on his face.

"Really you want to do that?" asked Naruto his body pressing Tenten up against the tree while his ground his dick against her vagina.

"Yess I have everything we need for our playtime at my house." Said Tenten loving the feel of the hard cock grinding against her, she had been planning this day since she had talked to him. She just hoped that her version of play time wouldn't scare him away.

"Lead the way then Ten-Chan" said Naruto letting Tenten have some room, quickly the two shot off towards her house not noticing that they were being followed by a pair of pale white eyes.

-Ten ten's house mere minutes later -

Naruto crouched behind the chair taking a pair of silver handcuffs and closing them with a loud snick around Tenten's wrists, the cold silver metal contrasting against her hot skin. Taking out two small pieces of cloth Naruto tied them around her binding one leg to each of the chair legs leaving them spread open with only a thin cloth keeping any modesty.

Standing up behind her Naruto slowly started to rub his hand over her cheek feeling the warm soft skin, sliding his hands down he massaged at her shoulders and collarbone but never going towards her large breasts. When Tenten had first taken off the bandages Naruto had been surprised that without the wrappings the girl easily had one of the largest busts in the entire village.

Naruto took his time walking around to stand in front of Tenten, not only to enjoy the view of the beautiful girl half naked on the chair but to get into character. Having always made it clear that she was as strong as any man out there it was a shock to Naruto that she loved to be tied up and use toys so much, he had heard a song the other day that he thought was a good one for Tenten 'sticks and stones my break my bones/ but whips and chains excite me' he started singing in his head.

Naruto stood right between Tenten's outspread legs his cock straining against the fabric of his camouflage pants she had given him, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones silently asking if she wanted to continue. Tenten was in heaven at the moment, all her life she had been trying to find someone who would respect her and not treat her like glass in the battlefield or the bed room. The fact that Naruto was that person hadn't come as much of a surprise seeing as the blond treated everyone equally.

"Wha what are you going to do to me?" said Tenten playing the helpless captured Kunoichi struggling against her captor.

Naruto leaned in closer to Tenten, one hand resting on her arm as the other came up to cup her cheek. "Where going to have a little fun first then I'm going to get you to tell me everything you know about your village." Whispered Naruto his breath on her ear before softly kissing her cheek.

"I'll never tell you anything and if you kiss me again ill rip you lips off." Said Tenten.

"I like you and after we get done with our little fun you'll do anything I say." Said Naruto his voice darkening, grabbing a handful of Tenten's hair Naruto pulled her head back over the chair giving him a beautiful view of her neck and the top of her large breasts still covered in the last of the wraps she had left on.

Bringing his head down Naruto attacked her lips with his, his tongue demanding entrance and dominating Tenten's as it swirled and explored the brown haired girls mouth. Tenten tried not to moan into her lovers mouth not wanting to give him the pleasure of submitting so early, oh she would defiantly submit and loved the feeling of it but she also like the feeling of holding off as long as she could.

"Mmm I wonder if all leaf Kunoichi taste as good as you do?" Said Naruto breaking the kiss and trailing his lips down Tenten's neck leaving red marks on her skin where his lips sucked at the flesh. Still holding her head back by the hair Naruto took his other hand and brought it down to play with Tenten's large covered breasts, the last strap only going around the middle and hiding the tit but leaving the rest of the large D-cup exposed to his gaze.

His hands rubbing over her breast Naruto grabbed the wrap that was covering it and got ready to pull.

"No don't." screamed Tenten in mock horror as she struggled against the bonds, bonds that at any other time she could have easily escaped from, but Naruto's presence alone took away any desire she had to escape, the feel of his breath and hands rubbing away any desire to flee and making her body scream out for him to take her.

"Don't what? Do this?" Said Naruto ripping the last bandage from around Tenten's breast revealing the large nipples and areola to the world as her boobs bounced. Bringing his hands up and releasing her hair Naruto started to fondle Tenten's breasts, his fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples.

"What a good little leaf whore you're going to make, I can't wait to take my dick and jack it off with your breasts." Said Naruto his hands squeezing and mushing them together as his face came down to lick and suck on one of the nipples, Naruto started to really enjoy himself as he rubbed his head in-between the soft titties and listened to Tenten fight back moans as he played with her hardened nipples.

Moving his hands down to either side of her waist Naruto kissed his way up between the valley of her breasts and continued up her neck until he got to her sweet pink lips. "You're acting like you aren't enjoying this but I bet you are, aren't you whore. I bet your slutty little pussy is already dripping with anticipation at having my hard cock stuffed into it." Said Naruto his fingers sliding down her waist and invading the space between her legs, Naruto had barely started his exploration when he felt the wetness on his fingers. At some point Tenten had already came soaking her cunt and panties in her juices, rubbing his fingers around and getting them wet Naruto brought them up and held them between their faces for her to see.

"You really are a slut aren't you, I've barely started and you have already cum from that cute little pussy of yours." Said Naruto his wet fingers spreading the juices over Tenten's lips like some sort of lip balm, kissing her Naruto could taste the sweet flavor of her juices as his tongue licked over her lips.

Tenten let out a loud moan opening her mouth wide and allowing Naruto's tongue to invade her again as she felt Naruto's hand quickly descend into her cum stained panties and start thrusting up into her womanhood. As he stuck a third finger in Tenten could feel her hips start to pump on their own as he stretched and probed her pussy, but just as she felt herself about to cum Naruto pulled his hand out of her panties and stood up.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Tenten her voice shaky as she watched Naruto's hands start to work the buckle on his pants. His hands undoing the belt buckle and button he let them fall around his knees, for some reason staying fully clothed while the other was naked was supposed to heighten the enjoyment in this or so Tenten had told him when she had explained everything she wanted him to do to her.

Naruto let his dick flop out and could see the hunger in Tenten's eyes as the large meat stick stood up proudly in the air. Its thick long shaft standing proudly in the air topped off by the large bulbous head, deliberately not answering her question Naruto reached back down between her legs and grabbed ahold of her panties ripping them off her body leaving her sitting there in the chair naked her small pink pussy swollen and dripping.

Grabbing his dick with his hand Naruto gave it a couple of hard stokes before moving back in closer to Tenten, his dick pressing up against her lower lips as he spoke into her left ear. "You're going to enjoy this part bitch, I'm going to fuck you until I can't cum anymore. I'm going to fuck your slutty little pussy so good that the first thing you are going to do when I release you is get down on your knees and start sucking my dick." Said Naruto his voice deep and dark, the sound and hot air making shivers of anticipation go racing from Tenten's brain all the way down to the tips of her toes causing her to shudder and moan.

Not wasting anytime with foreplay Naruto grabbed the back shoulder portion of the chair and started to slam his cock into Tenten's pussy, the wet juices allowing him to slide in and out fast as he pumped his hips. Tenten couldn't help but let out a loud moan as she felt the large cock invade and stretch her walls, the thick head always managing to brush up against her G-spot no matter how he thrusted.

Taking one hand off the chair Naruto grabbed ahold of Tente's long brown hair pulling her head back again before attacking her neck and mouth with his lips. "That's it moan for me bitch you love having my cock stuffed in you, all you leaf Kunoichi are just a bunch of cock starved sluts aren't you."

Tenten tried to get out a no before her orgasm hit causing her to bellow out the 'oooh' part of it in a scream of pleasure as she came around Naruto's shaft. Naruto pulled out of Tenten positioning his dick right in front of her face.

"Look what your slutty pussy did to my dick, I expect you to lick every bit of your juices off of it bitch." Said Naruto pulling on her hair a bit to make her open her lips before shoving his cock in her mouth, Naruto could feel her tongue instantly go to work licking his cock inside her mouth. Enjoying the feel of her hot warm mouth Naruto let her continue her work which she seemed to be really enjoying before he pushed her head farther down on his dick causing it to hit the back of her throat and make her gag.

"Come on whore I'm betting you can do better than that, let's see if you can get it all down your throat." Said Naruto as he started to thrust in and out of her mouth, his hand pushing down on her head causing her to let out some gargling choking sounds which to Naruto was a total turnoff since it didn't sound at all like she could enjoy that and he was afraid he would hurt her but for some reason she liked it so he continued.

Feeling himself about to cum Naruto pulled out of her mouth and stepped back, his hand around his cock stroking it until he came covering Tenten's breasts in his cum.

"That was nice bitch but I want to try that little bubble butt of yours." said Naruto making a hand sing and summoning a clone to stand beside him. "Untie her from the chair then tie her arms behind her." He commanded the clone.

If it had been a real world situation the moment the clone untied her would have been the perfect chance to try something, but as it was her body was enjoying the playacting too much and she didn't feel like she could put up any sort of opposition as the clone got her from the chair to a kneeling position on the floor and handcuffed her hands behind her back.

"Is that all you want boss?" asked the clone his hand absentmindedly going to stroke his cock as he stared at Tenten.

"No I think you should enjoy the fun to, don't you Ten-chan?" asked Naruto, getting a head shake from Tenten Naruto quietly walked up behind her before slapping her ass hard with his hand causing her to jump. "You have such a tight little ass I love the way it bounced as I spanked you." Said Naruto giving her another whack this one causing her to let out a moan instead of an eek, any other sounds were muffled by the Naruto clone stuffing his cock down her throat and forcing her to suck on it.

Rubbing her butt Naruto looked around the room at some of the quote unquote toys she had, his eyes landed on something that seemed out of place until he remembered that he was fucking the 'weapons mistress of Konoha'. Getting up Naruto quickly went and retrieved it before coming back, Tenten not being able to move her head because of the giant cock stuffed down her throat was only able to look out the corner of her eyes to try and tell where Naruto was going. The only thing she could see was him walking over to the desk where she had some of her favorite toys.

Sitting on his knees Naruto quietly came up behind her before rubbing the cold hard metal of the special kunai she had across her skin, causing her to moan as the cold metal brushed up against her skin causing goose bumps. Tenten was really getting off on the feel of the cold steel on her skin she always had, occasionally she would take the grease for cleaning her weapons and rub it into her body before sliding the cold steel across her skin loving how the hard metal slid over her body. Sometimes if that wasn't enough she would take the scabbards and play with them sucking on them to get them wet before sticking them in her pussy, thrusting them in and out before cuming on the scabbard and sucking it dry.

Tenten moaned against the clones cock as she felt the flat part of the metal slide across her side and down to rub over her breasts, her sweat acting as a lube and allowing the metal to quickly slide over her skin. Loving the way the blunted kunai was causing Tenten to moan and move her body Naruto slowly drew it across her breasts and down her stomach before sliding it over her pussy, the metal brushing up against her swollen clit. Bringing it up to where her puckered lips were Naruto turned the kunai around in his hands and grabbed ahold of the blade.

The special thing about this kunai was what it was made for, not to kill or main but to pleasure and tease. The handle was extra thick and long with the blade being a flat two sided piece of metal with rounded edges so as not to cut anything. The pommel where you grabbed it was also larger than on a normal kunai meant to rub up against more skin, taking that part Naruto slowly started to push it into Tenten's pussy spreading it out around the knife.

"Did you enjoy that slut, being fucked by your own weapon?" Asked Naruto as he slid the hilt in and out of her cunt causing her to buck her hips and moan onto the clones dick, a feeling which caused the clone to cum hard down her throat. The clone continued jacking his still hard cock off with her face glad that thanks to some special training he could now go three times before dispelling.

Puling the hilt out of her cunt Naruto looked at her puckered ass hole, his cock twitching in anticipation at stuffing the round tight butt of hers and filling her ass with his cum. Throwing the kunai away Naruto grabbed onto her butt cheeks and gave them one last squeeze before sliding up and stuffing his dick into her ass without warning causing her to buck forward into the clones chest.

"Ohh yeah bitch I'm going to reshape this tight ass to where it's the perfect sheath for my cock." Said Naruto thrusting hard into Tenten's ass, that cute bublebutt of hers was as tight as he imagined, the walls tightly holding on to his cock as he slid in and out of her, his balls slapping up against her vagina. Using one hand to grab onto the front of her legs Naruto used the other to grab the chain connecting the handcuffs and pulled back hard causing Tenten to arch her back as her arms were pulled, her breasts strutting out and swaying as Naruto and the clone rocked against her.

The sheer tightness of her ass along with the way she was moving her butt on his cock meant that he didn't last long before blowing his load, the amount of cum causing some to leak out when he removed his dick form her ass.

"You've done good slut I think it's time to see if I have properly trained my Konoha slut." Said Naruto motioning for the clone to untie her hands before dispelling, the memories of the clone along with the fact that he didn't allow the clone to finish made Naruto's cock hurt, he knew that the next time he came it would be a large hard one.

As soon as she felt the handcuffs come off Tenten whipped around to face Naruto, or his dick as he was standing above her. Remembering what he said about wanting to fuck her breasts she brought her hands up and grabbed ahold of her large tits before placing them around his massive errection and jacking him off with them.

Naruto put his hand on top of her head as she gave him a tittyfuck, not in a controlling way, but in the way one might put their hand on a pets head and stoke it. Naruto closed his eyes and lent his head back as his hand rubbed her hair loving the feeling of her large soft boobs sliding up and down his aching cock.

"Do you like what your sexy little tool is doing Master?" asked Tenten

"Sexy tool?" questioned Naruto actually wondering what she was going at.

"Yes I'll be Masters sexy little tool that he can use whenever he needs to get off, I am just another tool for whatever my Master desires." Said Tenten and something in her voice told Naruto that she wasn't in character when she was saying that but was actually being serious.

All thoughts were lost in white hot pleasure as she sped up her thrusts, his cock twitching before exploding and spraying her face and hair with his cum, yes he was defiantly going to enjoy his sexy new tool.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Clan Reborn: Chapter 7**

**AN: Writers block is so annoying, for me finding a way to start the chapter and move scenes are the hardest part but once I get that out of the way its easier for me to write.**

**WARNING: this fic contains depictions of sexual actions viewer discretion is advised.**

Naruto stood in shower at Tenten's house trying to get the water warm enough to wash with thinking of the previous night and all the fun he and Tenten had. He had woken up half an hour ago not needing as much sleep as his brown haired companion due to his contract with the fox and had just lain there watching his lover sleep before deciding to get up and take a shower.

Getting the water right Naruto went to stand under the shower letting the hot water run over his back as he thought back to some of the things he and Tenten did last night before falling asleep curled up in each other's embrace, his hand sliding down to rub over his hardening cock as last night flashed before his eyes.

-Flash back to the night before-

Tenten stood in the middle of the room a thin nightgown that she had worn to bed an hour earlier wrapped around her, barely hiding her breasts and leaving her front exposed where it was pushed behind her hips. She could feel her masters breath on the back of her neck as his lips came down to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin, and the feel of his hands running over her stomach and hips made her pussy start to warm with anticipation. Closing her eyes she tilted her had back as Naruto's hands came up to massage her breasts.

"Mmm looks like someone made a mess on the floor." Said Naruto his fingers coming down to rub around her pussy as her juices and his cum dripped down onto the floor and leaving a small puddle. "You should really clean that up before it stains the wood." Said Naruto.

Tenten's body shivered at the order, all night she had been slowly working on getting Naruto to feel comfortable ordering her around and to do things he normally wouldn't ask her to do. Tenten slowly got down next to the ground her nightgown loosening out to the sides as she got on her hands and knees, her body trembled in anticipation as she saw her masters smile while she licked up the small pool of cum.

Naruto watched Tenten, the night gown bunching up in the middle leaving her butt exposed high in the air. Deliberately slow Tenten licked up the small puddle of cum on the floor her hair framing her beautiful face as her cute pink tongue crept out and licked at the warm salty puddle.

Looking up Tenten could see Naruto standing over her his cock once again hard after watching her. Sitting up on her knees Tenten placed her hands on either side of his hips as she slowly started to kiss at the base of his cock. Naruto started running his hand though Tenten's hair as he felt her take one of his balls into her mouth and start sucking on it before kissing her way up his shaft and sucking on the tip. After a minute of working at his cock Tenten started kissing her way up Naruto's chest to his lips.

Wrapping his arms around the waist of the beautiful girl standing between his legs Naruto rolled them over onto the bed so he was lying on top of her. Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips Naruto slid down between her legs and started to lick and suck at her clit as his fingers played with her pussy.

Savoring the taste of his lover Naruto made his way back up her body spending time on her beautiful toned stomach and perky breasts. Their hands slowly rubbing over each other as they made out. His hand moving over her toned body Naruto palmed one of her breasts in his hand and started to lightly squeeze it as his lips and tongue continued to play with Tenten's.

Puling her body closer to Naruto's Tenten took Naruto bottom lip between hers in a kiss before slipping her tongue out to lick it across his lips teasing his to come out and play. Naruto's hands rubbed over Tenten's back, his palms coming to rest at the small of her back as he pulled her closer thrusting his dick against her stomach.

Rolling over so she was lying on top of Naruto Tenten reached down ad slowly started to stroke his cock with her hand enjoying the feel of Naruto's hard body under her as he planted small kisses on her neck and chest. Naruto's hands quickly gripped Tenten's ass pulling the butt cheeks apart and massaging them as he pulled her up farther onto him and started to thrust his growing rod against her vagina.

-Present time-

Naruto was so engrossed in his daydream he didn't notice a soft pair of hands on his as they started to stoke his cock, or Tenten's velvety lips as she stood behind him planting kisses on his shoulder. Coming to his senses at the feeling of her lips on his shoulder Naruto turned around and held Tenten in a strong embrace as he softly kissed her lips.

-At the Uzumaki Clan Estate-

"Hey Ino have you seen Hinata?" Asked Sakura walking into the kitchen where Ino was sitting at the table with some papers from work spread in front of her.

"No, I think I heard her leave early this morning when I was in the shower." Said Ino picking up her glass of tea and taking a sip, she had been up since dawn going over charts from the hospital. "Why do you ask?"

"Lately Hinata has been feeling down and worrying about Naruto and her clan, and last night she didn't get home until after I did and I was working the graveyard shift." Said Sakura sitting down at the table and reaching for one of the doughnuts in the center, picking up a cream filled one she quickly sucked the sticky white cream out of the doughnut before finishing the rest.

"Have you checked her room? She might have come back already or at least left a note saying where she went." Said Ino stacking her papers up in a neat pile before slipping them in a small bag she had sitting at her feet.

"You just want an excuse to go spy through Hinata's stuff don't you Ino?" Said Sakura with a chuckle.

"Possibly" Smirked Ino sitting her tea down and walking off towards the rooms. "Are you coming Sakura?"

Hinata's room like the other girls had been customized to fit her tastes, though clean it was filled with books and knickknacks she had picked up over her missions. Sitting against one wall was a large desk with papers and books spread around it, the titles of which drew the girls' attention.

"Hey Sakura look at this Hinata is a fan of that frog perverts books." Said Ino holing up a book that was titled 'Icha Icha: Tactics', setting it down her eyes fell on a large stack of papers. "What do we have here?" Asked Ino picking up the papers and flipping through them willy nilly.

"It looks like a manuscript for a book." Said Sakura coming over to where Ino was. "What does the title say?" She asked.

"Icha Icha: Affairs of the Empire: Cherry Blossoms." Replied Ino flipping through the pages. "I guess quiet little Hinata is more than just a fan of lord Jiraiya's work." Said Ino

"There's more over here, this one called lavender petals and another called purple lilies." Said Sakura picking up the other manuscripts off the desk and looking at them, getting to one scene Sakura let out a gasp. "Wow the love making in this book is very detailed and somehow its familure.

"Well this book seems to be the first one listen to this." Said Ino sitting down on Hinata's bed and opening the manuscript started to read giving each character a different voice. '_In the land of ember their lived a beautiful queen who for years had ruled the country in grace and wisdom. But the queen was getting old and while her grandson was more than capable of ruling she worried that he would spend his entire life alone more interested with hanging out with his friends and going on quests with his knights than finding someone to spend his life with._

_Getting an Idea the queen called the young prince to her chambers one day when he had been training. _

"_What's up granny?" Asked the Prince smiling as he walked into his grandmothers room filled with books on herbs and medicine with old lotto tickets and bottles of sake strewn around the room. Looking over to the side he could see that his Grandfathers stuff was still where he had left it before he had went out to face his old student. Scrolls of seals lay spread out on the table and a telescope that was suspiciously pointed towards the royal hot springs sat in front of the window gathering dust._

"_Brat stop calling me that it makes me feel old." Scolded the Queen the smile on her lips betraying the anger in her remark, Patting the couch seat beside her the queen motioned for the prince to come sit down. "Nato I have something I want you to do for me." Said the queen_

"_Sure what is it granny?" Asked prince Nato._

"_Over the years I have watched you become strong, brave, and kind, and soon I feel it will be time for me to step down from the throne and let you take my place. But there is something I want you to do first." Said the Queen._

"_Ok?" Said the prince wondering what his grandmother wanted him to do._

"_Though I still have many years ahead of me I am your only living relative, and I fear that when I go you wont have anyone left to care for you or help you." Said the queen, her thumb rubbing over the back of Nato's hand as she talked._

"_You don't need to worry about that I have all my friends."_

"_That's not what I'm talking about Nato, as the prince you have a duty to carry on the blood line of the family. But more important you need someone who you can talk to and confide in no matter what, someone who will love you as much as you love them." Said the Queen._

"_You want me to find some girl to marry don't you?" Asked the prince looking at his grandmother, for years she had been asking him when she was going to have grandkids to spoil but had never really pushed the discussion._

"_I do but not just for the kingdom's sake but for yours to. Being the King or Queen is hard work and it helps to have someone there to support you and help make decisions, but it shouldn't be just anyone it should be someone you feel strongly about."_

"_I don't know I mean you and grandpa Jiraya always seemed happy, and you Said my mother and father was happy before the attack, but between the wars and my training I never felt it was the right time to look for a girlfriend." Said Nato_

"_I know, it's made my proud how much you have put the countries wellbeing in front of your own but now it's time for you to take a break. In fact I have written up a travel itinerary for you taking you to some of the smaller kingdoms where you have had missions, I know that the princesses of those lands have all fallen for you at one point in time."_

_Prince Nato wandered the halls thinking over everything his grandmother had Said. During his years as a knight the prince had been to many lands and was known as a hero far and wide, but he had never thought of settling down, there was always one more quest, one more bandit to kill or monster to slay._

_Hearing footsteps Nato turned around to see a knight dressed in all green running to catch up to him. "Sir Nato, wait up I have a message for you" yelled the green clad knight as he caught up to his leader._

"_What's the matter Li?" Asked Nato wondering if there was something wrong in the city, usually the green night would be off with his mentor training instead or running messages through the castle._

"_I came to tell you that you have a visitor. Princess Sakuya is in your room waiting for you she says its urgent." Said the knight placing his hands on his knees and breathing heavily after running around the castle in his heavy armor._

"_Ohh did she say what it was about?" Asked Nato, wondering what his childhood friend and the princess of the neighboring spring kingdom wanted._

"_No Sir Nato only that it was urgent that you come see her." Said the knight._

"_Ok I'll be right there, thanks for coming and getting me Li" Said Nato giving the knight a short salute and jogging off towards his chambers._

"_Hey Sakuya where are you?" Shouted Nato walking deeper into his chambers. There was no one in the front room but he could see light coming from under the door leading to his bedroom. Opening the door Nato was met by the sight of his lifelong friend laying spread out on his bed, her dusky pink nipples and shaven pussy visible though the triangle patches on her lacey white bra and panties._

"_Sakuya what are you doing here?" Asked the prince wondering why his friend was laying half naked on his bed._

"_I'm here for you Nato." Said the princes, getting on her knees and crawling to the end of the bed before wrapping her arms around Nato giving him a more than friendly kiss._

"Wow that's some pretty good writing." Said Ino.

"But didn't it sound familure to you?" Asked Sakura flipping through the book she had in her hand.

"The names did sound kind of familure and the princess waiting on the prince's bed sounded like how you surprised Naruto." Said Ino placing the book down on her lap.

"Well you're going to think this is strange too, look at these names Princess Hina, Princess Inoi, Sir Asuka" Said Sakura pointing out the names only to have Ino grab the book out of her hands when she came to the last one.

"Wait a minute how is this possible?" Asked Ino reading a paragraph in the book.

"What is it?" Asked Sakura reading over her friends shoulder.

"This where it talks about Princess Inoi giving her first time to Sir Asuka sounds exactly like what I told Naruto happened my first time." She said flipping back and forth quickly through the pages. "In fact all of this sounds exactly like what happened the night Naruto and I went on our date."

"Wow do you think Hinata has been spying on us and making us characters in her Icha Icha novels." Asked Sakura.

"Well her byakugan does let her see though anything and I know what I would do with that power. I just can't believe she would write about us without asking us first." Said Ino putting the books back on the desk and coming back to lie down on the bed.

"These books are actually pretty good though I wonder if she is going to get them published." Asked Sakura, the two girls talked over what they were going to do about Hinata's peeping habit and about her writing. Coming to a decision the two sat and waited for Hinata to return home from where she was most likely spying on Naruto and Tenten.

-A little while later-

As quietly as she could Hinata landed on the front steps and opened the doors, racing through the house to get to her room before anyone noticed her and asked any questions she didn't want to answer at the moment. Entering her room Hinata didn't notice the two girls reading on her bead until she had closed and locked her door.

"Mistresses what are you doing in my room?" She asked sheepishly her eyes landing on the title of the book in their hands.

"We came to see if you were ok this morning since we hadn't seen you today and you didn't get home until late last night. Once we were in here and noticed you were gone we were going to go look for you until we found the most interesting series of books on your desk." Said Sakura, her voice not telling either way weather she was happy or mad.

"I can explain..I…I" stuttered Hinata her face growing redder and redder until her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor. Slowly waking up Hinata could feel her soft bed under her as she fought against the blackness, opening her eyes she was surprised to see Ino and Sakura laying beside her running their hands over her making sure she was ok.

"Mistresses I can explain." Began Hinata only to have Sakura's lips come down and silence hers in a kiss.

"Shh its ok Hinata were not mad at you we just have a couple questions for you." Said Sakura running her fingers through Hinata's long dark hair, moving her head to the side Hinata looked up at Sakura.

"So you're not going to punish me?" She asked though this time it was Ino that answered.

"Oh we are going to punish you for not asking our permission but no we aren't mad at you."

"Right now we just wanted to tell you how much we liked your stories and if you were going to send them off and get them published." Said Sakura

"I don't know, you really think my stories are good enough to get published?" Asked Hinata blushing a bit knowing that the girls enjoyed her books.

"I do and seeing as how Naruto owns the rights to the Icha Icha series because of his grandfather you probably won't have any trouble getting it published." Said Ino propping herself up on her elbow.

"But what if no one likes it though?" Said Hinata.

"That's just the chance you have to take but I bet they will love it. And it's good for you to have a hobby that you enjoy, so when Naruto comes home we should talk to him about your books and see if he can get in contact with Lord Jiraiya's agents." Said Sakura.

"Now are you ready for your punishment Hinata?" Asked a smiling Ino, her long fingers tracing up and down Hinata's arm causing her skin to prickle.

"What is my punishment going to be?" Asked Hinata liking the way Ino and Sakura were staring at her; instead of being scared of what here mistresses were going to do she was getting slightly excited wondering what the girls were thinking.

"First we are going to strip you out of you clothes, then you are to go into Ino's room and in the closest there is a seal marked toys unseal the fourth container from the left and bring it in back here." Said Sakura running her fingers over Hinata's silky soft cheeks, moving downward she quickly pulled the zipper down on her jacket exposing the fishnet clothing she wore underneath.

Hinata allowed her mistresses to undress her, their hands quickly and softly relieving her of her clothing until she was lying naked on her bed. Getting up Hinata started to walk towards the door, turning back to see if Ino or Sakura had anything to add she noticed the girls had started to disrobe each other and exploring the newly exposed flesh with their lips and tongues.

Her pussy dripping from the pent up excitement from what she had seen that morning and what had just happened Hinata rushed to Ino's room and quickly found the seal. Appling a bit of chakra she retrieved the container but didn't open it, instead she turned around and quickly made her way back to her room. Opening her door she saw Sakura sitting in her large cushiony chair with her legs spread wide showing the whole world her dripping snatch while Ino laid on the bed her fingers playing with her nipples.

"Good that's the right box, did you peek at what was inside?" Asked Sakura seeing her nod her head no she smiled and motioned for Hinata to give the box to Ino. "Good we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we."

"No Mistress, what would you like me to do next?" Asked Hinata her voice taking on a subservient sound to it.

"I want you to get down on all fours and crawl over here like the horny Hyuga slut you are and lick out my pussy." Commanded Sakura in a stern voice, as Hinata crawled over Sakura enjoyed the view of the violet haired girl's body and face. When Hinata reached Sakura's legs the pink haired girl reached down and cupped Hinata's face with her hands pushing the girls face against her pussy.

"That's right whore lick my pussy, ohh it feels so good you tongue is great Hinata." Said Sakura throwing her head back as she pressed Hinata's face harder and harder against her pussy.

"Thank…You…Mistress." Said Hinata between breaths as she licked and sucked at her mistress's delicious pussy. Moaning into Sakura's snatch Hinata started to dip her fingers into her own cunt to relive some of the need she was feeling only to have her but smacked by Ino.

"Now now whore did we say you could play with yourself?" Asked Ino.

"No Ino" replied Hinata trying to turn around and see where Ino was standing only to have Sakura pull her head back to her pussy.

Slap, Hinata felt Ino's hand lad on her but again reddening it and causing her to moan a little. Two more slaps came on her other cheek in response.

"That wasn't the correct response whore so I will ask you again. Did we say you could play with yourself?" Asked Ino in a stern voice.

"No Mistress Ino" replied Hinata.

"Good girl that was the correct answer." Said Ino rubbing her hands over Hinata's butt cheeks, leaning down Ino started to kiss at the places she had spanked before standing back up behind Hinata.

"Now are you ready for the next part of you punishment slut?" Hinata heard Ino say, but before she could think her world exploded in pleasure as she felt a large warm cock enter her pussy and start thrusting.

"Do you like that slut?" Asked Sakura angling Hinata's face up to where she could see Sakura's "It's a special strap on that uses seals to give the feeling of a real cock to the wearer and the person there fucking, it even absorbs the females cum and shoots it out like an actual cock." Explained Sakura while she watched her blonde haired loved plow into Hinata's cunt, Hinata could only let out a series of short moans in reply as Ino quickly thrusted in and out of Hinata.

"You're such a big slut aren't you Hinata getting off on Ino fucking you with that strap on I bet you have to cum really bad to don't you." Asked Sakura smiling at Hinata as she pressed her face back down against her clit and vagina, Hinata quickly went to work running her tongue in-between Sakura's folds and started to lap up all of her mistresses juices. "Well too bad you are not allowed to cum until I do, so if you want any relief you need to get to work."

As Hinata went to work on her pussy Sakura watched as her blond haired lover thrusted in and out of the Hyuga whore's large cunt wondering what it would be like to have Ino over her stretching her lips with the large plastic cock. The feel of Hinata's lips around her swollen clit along with the images of her blond haired lover thrusting into her Sakura finally came to orgasm drenching Hinata's face in her juices.

Ino sped up as she saw Sakura's face as she came, pushing hinata's face against her snatch and commanding their slut to drink it all up. Thrusting in Ino felt herself ready to go, each time she thrusted the strap on would brush up against her clit and send enhanced signals to the pleasure centers of her brain. Grabbing onto Hinata's hips Ino thrusted hard one last time fully sheathing the plastic cock as it absorbed her cum and directed it down the tubes inside the toy, Hinata let out a yell of surprise when she felt the warm liquid enter her forgetting about the special cock as she enjoyed the taste of Sakura's juices.

Finally feeling able to cum Hinata's body started to shudder as she was racked with orgasm after orgasm as all of the desires she had been holding in all morning were released in a tidal wave of pleasure. Sighing the dark haired girl slumped down to the floor in momentary exhaustion before she felt a hand come down and smack her ass again.

"We didn't give you permission to sleep just yet slut now I want you to get up on that chair and put your lags up on each arm and your hands above your head." Commanded Sakura walking over to Hinata's dresser and picking out some pieces of scarves, slowly walking back over to Hinata she helped maneuver her on the chair how she wanted her until she tied the girls legs to the arms of the chair and her hands above her head.

"Now since we know how much of a dirty little bitch you are to get off watching people fuck, you are going to watch as I have Ino pleasure me with that strap on without being able to touch yourself." Said Sakura walking over to the bed making sure that Hinata would be able to see everything that was going on, lying on the bed Sakura motioned for Ino to come over to where she was, her golden hair and lithe body glistening with sweat as she walked over to the side of the bed. Ino quickly got up onto the bed sitting on her knees in front of Sakura, opening her arms she quickly welcomed Sakura into her embrace, their lips finding each other's instantly as their hands roamed over their bodies.

As their fingers teased and played with each other's breast they could hear Hinata's breathing quicken in the chair as she got turned on but had no way to relive herself. Ino lent her head back as Sakura trailed kisses up and down her neck while one of her hands started to rub and the strap on sending the feeling up into Ino's brain. Trailing her kisses down Ino's beautiful body Sakura came to the new toy they had been playing with, while it wasn't as big as Naruto's it was still long and thick and would defiantly make her feel good.

Pumping it faster with the palm of her hand Sakura started to kiss and lick at the top of it before sliding her lips around the head and sucking as hard as she could. Ino let out a loud low moan and reflexively griped her breasts hard with her hands as she felt the fake cock be engulfed in her lover's mouth. Looking down she could see Sakura starring up at her as she bobbed her head back and forth on the cock in wet sloppy sucks.

Getting it sufficiently wet Sakura laid back on the bed her legs spread and bent on the bed as she used one hand to spread her pussy wide giving both Ino and Hinata a good look at her hot dripping core and used the other hand to motion Ino closer.

"Fuck me Ino, fuck your mistress with your big hard cock" Said Sakura making the last word pop when she said it. Happily Ino slid up in-between Sakura's legs and inserted the strap on into Sakura's pussy, slowly pushing in each inch of the plastic toy before pulling back out and quickly thrusing back in.

Laying on her back Sakura was enjoying the sight of Ino's beautiful body gyrating as she thrusted again and again earning 'umphs' and 'ahhs' from Sakura as she filled her up and hit pleasurable spots. Feeling close to cuming Sakura wrapped her legs around Ino pulling the girl closer to her as she thrusted her hips up to meet hers, quickly the two matched rhythm and were causing the bed to shake a little, letting out a scream both girls quickly came their combined juices coating the toy.

"Now before you get your turn I think we need to clean off our toy." Said Sakura running one finger down the wet and sticky cock before bringing it up to her mouth and licking all the juices off of her finger. "Why don't you see if Hina-chan can help you clean it up, and while you do that I think I'll give her some of the release she has been wanting."

Walking back over to where Hinata was strapped up Sakura dropped down onto the floor and started to thrust her fingers into her ass while licking and kissing at the girl's pussy as Ino presented the long plastic cock before Hinata's face. The pale eyed Hyuga princess quickly got to work licking and sucking her Mistresses juices off the plastic cock, their individual flavors mixing in her mouth and creating a new unique taste.

Before she could fully enjoy the sensation of having Sakura's fingers in her ass while Ino shoved her cock down her throat the two moved away from Hinata leaving with even more pent up need than before.

"Sorry Hinata I should of mentioned that you had until you finished cleaning off our toy to cum." Said Sakura a shy smile on her face as she took the strap on and positioned it. "Ino kneel." commanded Sakura in a stern voice and was pleased when Ino immediately got down on her knees without protesting.

"Good girl." Sakura Said as she rubbed her palm over one of Ino's cheeks, bending down she kissed the blonde girl lightly on the lips before standing back up and placing the cock in front of her face. "Now isn't there something you would like to ask Ino-Chan"

"Please fuck my face mistress, fuck my face and cum on my slutty tittys." Pleaded Ino her hands clasped behind her back pushing her nice large breasts out. Opening her mouth and saying ahh Ino let Sakura grab ahold of her hair and pull her head down on the cock, the large piece of plastic thrusting down her throat as Sakura picked up speed.

Relaxing her throat she let her mistress thrust in and out of her, the plastic cock causing her throat to bulge as she took it down as far as she could, her nose brushing up against Sakura's stomach. Feeling like she needed to cum Sakura let go of Ino hair and allowed the blond haired girl to sit back, starring at Ino's large firm breasts Sakura quickly stroked the hard strap on before letting out a yell and cuming on the blonds titties.

"That's it mistress cum on your sluts hot titties." Said Ino pushing her breasts together and letting the juices pool in between her breasts before bending her head down and lapping at the juices, not getting all of it she settled for letting the rest of it run down her stomach and rubbing it into her skin.

"That was good slut now before we finish I want you to put your hands on the arms of the chair and show me that beautiful butt of yours." Commanded Sakura, quickly Ino got up and in position presenting her nice ass to Sakura's gaze. Running her hands over the small mounds of flesh Sakura quickly started to thrust forward into Ino's pussy causing the girl to thrust forward into Hinata's stomach as her pussy was stuffed with all eight inches of the plastic cock.

"I bet the little Hyuga whore likes this don't you, I bet you wish it was your ass getting pounded by my large hard cock instead of this slut, isn't that right Hina-chan?" Asked Sakura her hips thrusting into Ino with each word as she watched inos' juices flow around the cock and down her long legs.

"Yes mistress this worthless little Hyuga whore want's to have her pussy filled with your giant cock." Begged into her pussy now on fire having to watch as Ino got pounded right in front of her, she could feel every time Sakura or Ino would move because they were right on top of her.

Stepping back quickly Sakura grabbed Ino and turned her around before picking her up, Ino quickly wrapped her long legs around Sakura's waist letting herself drop down onto the plastic cock. Dipping her head down Ino slipped her tongue into Sakura's mouth as she bounced up and down on the strap on until she felt Sakura's grip tighten and the stream of juices come shooting up into her pussy.

"That was so hot Ino." Said Sakura letting the blond girl drop down before holding her tight against her and kissing making out with her, grinning to each other Ino ran back over to the box and pulled out another strap on like the last one before walking over to where Hinata was.

Tilting the chair back so it was lying at an angle against the bed Ino made sure it wouldn't fall over before placing her cock in front of Hinata's mouth. As the dark haired girl went to suck on it she felt another cock press against her swollen pussy and realized that Sakura was still wearing the other one.

"When I put this in then you can cum do you understand?" Asked Sakura the head of the cock pressing up against her outer lips and threating to make her cum right there.

"Yes mistress." Squeaked Hinata as Ino's large cock was thrust into her mouth.

"Then cum for me slut." Yelled Sakura as she thrust hard into Hinata's pussy, the cock filling and stretching her burning cunt, as soon as she heard the command Hinata allowed herself to relax and was overcome with wave after wave of pleasure, her eyes rolling back in her head as she came again and again.

"You really were a horny slut and when we got done fucking you I'm going to make you lick up that mess you made." Said Sakura her hips bucking as she thrust into Hinata, meanwhile Ino loved the way Hinata's tongue was wrapping around the plastic cock. Her pussy high in the air and her hands bound behind her all Hinata could do was sit there and enjoy herself as the two girls thrusted their hardened members into her.

Feeling their selves about to cum both girls pulled out and stood up before stroking their selves off and cumin on the Hyuga princesses face and breasts. As she felt the cloth get untied around her hands and feet Hinata started to get down and clean up the mess on the floor only to have a pair of strong arms wrap around her and the smell of apricots fill her nose as Sakura hugged her and rubbed her back.

"We love you Hinata-Chan and would be honored if you would continue to write about our growing family, just make sure you ask for our permission next time ok?" Said Sakura

"Yeah or at least let us read you books first before you send them off." Joked Ino coming to hug Hinata from behind.

"Ok I promise and if I don't you can punish me again." Said Hinata with a smile on her face.

"Ohh you liked your punishment did you?" grinded Sakura "Then maybe we should tell master that his quiet little Hyuga princess likes having other girls fuck her."

"Im sure he would love to see that acctualy." Said Ino causing all three girls to start laughing.

-later at the Uzumaki compound-

Naruto and Tenten had arrived home around lunch to find the girls relaxing on the outside patio eating a small snack and talking amongst their selves before Ino had to go off to her shift. Having ate at her place before they left Tenten allowed Hinata to give her a tour of the house and let her pick out which room she wanted to stow her stuff in when she got fully moved in. Tenten was thrilled about the indoor dojo and training area along with the fully stocked armory with a wide and exotic range of weapons.

Once Tenten had left it didn't take long before Sakura and Ino drug Naruto to the living room and pulled him down in-between them on the couch, their hands roaming his body as they made out for a few minutes enjoying each other's company.

Ino's tongue came out to tease and play with his as Sakura planted little kisses on his cheek and neck, letting out a little hum as she felt his strong hands wrap around her and pull her closer where they could roam up and down her sides.

"Mm I missed you girls to, did my beautiful pets have fun while I was gone?" Asked Naruto his hands sliding down to their hips as they shifted up closer to his sides.

"We did but we have something to tell you." Said Sakura her pussy getting a little tingle at Naruto calling her his pet, he had started doing that after Ino made a joke about him calling them kitten and little vixen the other day after they had surprised him in Sakura's room.

"What is it, do we have a mission or something?" Asked Naruto his mind fogging up a little bit with the feel of Ino's hot breath on his neck and Sakura's boobs pressed up against his chest.

"No it's about Hinata-chan." Said Ino her lips brushing up against Naruto's neck as she spoke causing the hairs to raise on the back of his neck, Ino started to lick at a small part of his neck before pressing her lips around the spot and sucking on it.

"Does my little kitten want to play?" Asked Naruto his head turning to stare down and the busty blond that was doing her best to give him a hickey.

"Please, your kitten needs her milk." pouted Ino her tongue coming out to wet her ruby red lips.

"How about later when we're trying out the new pool, will that be ok with you kitten." Asked Naruto, shaking her head Ino sat it down on his shoulder rubbing her hand over his chest as he went back to talking with Sakura. "What where you saying about Hinata?"

"I was wondering if she was ok this morning because she didn't come home until late last night then when we went to check on her we found a pile of books on her desk. Apparently she has been following you when you since the CRA took effect and has based a new series of Icha Icha novels around us all." Said Sakura

"Hehe were they any good?" Asked Naruto finding it hard to imagine his sweet little Hinata-Chan reading let alone writing ero-novles, though after what happened the other day in the bathroom and some of the other things she requested it started to seem more and more possible.

"They were really good actually and when we confronted her about it we were surprised to hear that she wasn't going to publish them, mostly due to her shyness and worrying what people would think. But after telling her she had our support and mentioning that since you own the rights to your grandfathers books she shouldn't have that hard a time finding a publisher we convinced her to do it." Said Ino

"Though since she had been spying on all of us without permission we did have to punish her a bit." Said Sakura.

"Ohh what happened" Asked Tenten coming to sit down on the other couch beside Hinata, she had already heard part of the story from the girl after Hinata confessed about spying on her and Naruto, even telling her she named the book 'Affairs of the empire: Steel Magnolia'. Though instead of being mad the weapons mistress had sparked up conversation about some of the fetishes they had in common, including the fact that they both enjoyed the master/servant role-play.

Sakura quickly went into the start again but instead of telling them Ino had the bright idea to use one of her family's techniques to show them in vivid color just what had happened. At the end of that Tenten had hurriedly pulled Hinata up off the couch to go try out the toys while Naruto had a raging hard on while watching the two beautiful girls going to town on Hinata's mouth and pussy.

"Did that turn you on master" Sakura whispered, her hot breath blowing against his ear.

"Yes I never thought seeing one girl fuck another with a strap on would be that hot." Said Naruto his erection threating to break out of his pants, kissing him on the cheek Sakura got up and grabbing Ino's hand pulled her away.

"Well Ino and I are going to go try out our new swim suits by the pool why don't you come and join us in a few minutes once you cool down." Yelled Sakura as she rounded the corner and bounced down the hall.

-Outdoor pool one wardrobe change later-

Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist from behind her lips brushing up against the skin on the back of her shoulder as she kissed her, pulling Sakura's body closer to her. Her skin prickling from the feel of Ino's lips, Sakura bent her head to the side giving Ino better access to kiss and suck at her neck as her hands rubbed over Sakura's stomach and legs. Ino's hands came up cupping the bottom of Sakura's breasts and pulling them towards her as she pressed Sakura's back against her form.

Letting out a low moan Sakura basked in the feel of her lovers hot breath on her neck and the feel of her soft hands roaming her body, shivers went down her body as she felt one of Ino's long manicured fingers slip down just below the waist line of her swim suit and brush up against her swollen nub.

"You're so hot Sakura I love that I can touch and feel your body whenever I want." Said Ino her mouth finding Sakura's after trailing its way slowly up her neck and chin. Sucking on Sakura's bottom lip the two girls explored each others mouths, planting small kisses on their lips or sucking on the others tongue or lip as they kissed.

Slowly crawling around in front of Sakura, Ino went in for another kiss as both girls eyes filmed over with lust and desire. Sakura spread her legs out to the side allowing Ino to come closer to her placing her hands on either side of her hips as she sat on her knees in-between Sakura's legs.

Sakura's eyes zeroed in on Ino's lush plump lips as Ino moved into kiss her, moving Ino's hair out of the way with her hand Sakura grabbed onto the back of her neck and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Both girls' nipples started to tighten and harden as they brushed up against each other without their swimsuit tops in the way.

Soon Ino's lips started to explore more as Sakura pressed her chest out, pushing her large perky breasts into the air begging for them to be sucked on. Ino raised one of her hands from the pavement placing it on Sakura's hip and rubbing it up and down her side as her lips traveled down the valley between Sakura's large heavy breasts.

Sliding the hand from her waist Ino cupped Sakura's right breast giving it a small squeeze and earning another deep moan from Sakura's throat. Ino's lips soon found the small nub on one of Sakura's breast and quickly sucked it into her mouth, her teeth lightly biting down and teasing the nub. Gently using the hand at the back of Ino's neck, Sakura guided her blond haired lover's lips back up to hers as she started to lick and suck on the red swollen lips.

"Ohh my god Ino you are so hot I love you" Said Sakura her voice heavy with emotion. Feeling Sakura push her back a little Ino allowed Sakura to move her to where she was now laying down on the ground, her chest and stomach pushed up into the air by the floor where her butt was sitting lower than where her back was.

Kneeling beside Ino, Sakura started to kiss at the perfectly tanned skin on Ino's stomach, her tong darting out and playing with Ino's navel before licking its way up her delicious body to one of the hard pink nubs on Ino's breasts. Sakura ran her tongue around the nub before flicking it and sitting back up.

Sitting there Sakura brought her hands up rubbing them over Ino's stomach and chest just under her breasts, her face smiling down as Ino moaned and sighed under her touch. Moving her head back down her long pink hair obscured her beautiful green eyes as she started to tease Ino with her mouth, her teeth nibbling on Ino's earlobe and her lips nuzzling into her hair kissing behind her ear.

Lowering her body down Sakura started to rub her breasts against Ino, starting at her stomach she lightly brushed them up the blonde's body before squishing them against Ino's breasts and holding the girl tight.

"You're getting my swimming suit so wet and we haven't even gotten in the water yet." Said Sakura planting long kisses all over Ino's neck and cheeks, Ino laid her head back and closed her eyes letting Sakura's hands run all over her body.

"I love that I can make you so wet but I would love try out our nice pool." Said Ino.

Slowly getting up both girls quickly took the couple steps to the side of the pool and lowered themselves in, the side where they entered was shallow only coming to just above the bottom swell of their butts.

Palming Sakura's butt above her light pink swimming suit Ino pulled her closer, their open lips finding each other as their tongues came out to dance and explore. Ino pulled Sakura even closer rubbing their aching pussys together through the fabric of their swimming suits, getting the sign Sakura back peddled until she felt her back bump up against the wall of the pool where the water was only to her knees. Smiling both girls watched as Ino slowly pulled down Sakura's swimming trunks, revealing her shaved wet pussy to the world as a light breeze caused Sakura to shiver as it brushed over her exposed core.

"Ohh that's it Ino lick my pussy." Moaned Sakura her hand grabbing ahold of Ino's and rubbing them over her stomach as Ino's mouth started to eat out Sakura's pussy. Ino alternated between sucking on Sakura's clit and licking at the swollen lips, two of her long fingers that had been rubbing up and down Sakura's leg started to slowly pump into her pussy as Ino lapped at the juices and water flowing from it, hearing a door open on the other side of the pool the girls turned around and started swimming over in that direction hoping that Naruto was going to come out and try the pool with them.

Naruto walked out to the pool a towel wrapped around his waist. Ino and Sakura were already in it playing with each other and enjoying the warm water as it washed over their bodies. Walking over to the edge of the pool both girls swam over and pulled their self-up on the side of the concrete. Their long sexy bodies glisten from the water as it rolled down over their large shapely breasts and their flat toned belly's looking to him like two goddesses who had decided to take a swim in his pool.

"Hey girls what have you been doing" Naruto Asked, instead of answering both girls reached up and started moving their hands over the bulge that was growing under the towel, their palms rubbing at it through the cotton making it grow and tent out. Pulling it off of him Ino took the long member in her hand and started to pump it while kissing the side of it before looking up at Naruto.

"We've been waiting for you to come out so we can get some of your delicious cum" Said Ino taking it in her mouth. Placing his hand on the back of Ino's head he started to thrust his hips sliding his long dick down Ino's throat.

Enjoying the feel of Ino's throat he watched as Sakura started to run her hands up and down Naruto's thighs as she watched Ino's wet lips kiss and suck on his cock. Moving closer to Ino Sakura started licking the bottom of Naruto's shaft her tongue sliding around the base as Ino's lips went up and down it, her lips kissing and licking at his balls. Standing there Naruto watched as both girls took turns sucking his cock while the other took his balls into their mouth and gave them a similar treatment, the hard wet member flopping around as one released it from her mouth only for the other to quickly start sucking on it. After he finally came the two beautiful sirens all but dragged him into the water before turning to kiss each other, cum and saliva mixing in their mouths as their tongues swirled around each other.

Moving beside Naruto both girls lifted their breasts up smooching them into his face letting him lick and suck on them while his hands played with their asses. Compressing and forming some chakra in his hands he used it to control the water around him sending little basting jets of water up into their vaginas. At first it was just a little stream brushing up against their lips, pulsing in time with his heart, and then he upped the power level to the jets shooting warm water up into their pussy causing both girls to scream and moan from the feeling of the water rushing into their pussys.

Wrapping their arms around him both girls pulled their selves closer rubbing their hot bodies over him as they kissed and licked at his face and chest, their hands traveling over his hard muscles and stroking his stiffened cock. Sakura let out a moan as she rubbed her body against Naruto's side, her hardened nipples brushing up against his chest as a hand came down to play with her ass and he slipped a finger inside It pumping in and out slowly. On his other side Ino was grinding her aching pussy as hard as she could into his leg as she kissed him, her and Sakura's taste margining with her saliva as she swapped saliva with the blond.

"Please whiskers, fuck us I want to feel your big cock in my tight little pussy." Begged Ino moaning into his ear her ruby lips nibbling at his earlobe, he could feel Sakura on the other side of him slowly stroking his cock as she trailed kisses up his neck and chest.

"Don't you want to stuff your cock into my dirty little ass and fuck me until I cum moaning out your name." begged Sakura.

As Naruto listened to the girls talk and watched them rub up against his body he remembered the tales from the sailors he had heard on his way to B's island, about Sirens and Mermaids tempting sailors with their bodies and he could easily imagine Ino and Sakura being two beautiful mermaids luring him into the water. For some reason this made Naruto incredibly hard, the thought of fucking two hot seductresses into a near coma causing blood to rush towards his dick making it ache.

As the girls stopped their teasing he lifted his hands up forming the familure cross shaped seal and summoning a shadow clone to join them in the pool. The clone quickly grabbed ahold of Ino pulling her over to a deeper part of the pool where they could have more room to play.

Ino's long legs wrapped around the clone's waist as he stood in the pool water lapping up against their shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck Ino gently kissed him on the lips, rubbing her aching nipples and pussy against his hard body, his cock pressing up tightly against her swollen clit.

"And here I thought kittens didn't like the water" Said the clone grabbing her behind her thighs and lifting her up long enough to slam his cock into her, Ino drug her nails across Naruto's back leaving thin red lines as she threw her head back and yelled as she felt Naruto's dick enter her and spread her aching lips, filling her up more than the strap on earlier had even gotten close to doing. Her legs wrapped tightly around him Ino started to slowly bounce up and down, her soft body sliding against his as she rode his cock loving the weightless feel the water gave her as she slid over it.

Running the fingers of one hand through his hair Ino leaned down and kissed the clone as his hips repeatedly slammed into her bringing her closer and closer to a release. Finally as the pressure was building to an all-time high she felt him give one final thrust before cuming in her pussy, the hot liquid shooting into her spurring on her own orgasm and release as her pussy tightened down on the hard shaft.

Lifting up most of the way off the clones dick thrusting her chest in Naruto's face, her long wet hair falling behind her like a golden water fall as the clone licked and suck at the water droplets on her skin, his mouth latching onto one of her perky nipples and sucking on it as her fingers wound through his hair. Letting her lean back away from him where her back and hair was floating in the water the clone continued to lick and kiss at the wet tanned skin of her flat stomach and large breasts.

Over where the real Naruto was Sakura's body was pressed up against the cold hard stone of the pool, her back rubbing up against the stone every time Naruto thrust up into her. Sakura's breasts bobbing out of the water a bit with each thrust, the hard stone rubbing and biting into her back a bit sending pleasure throughout her body.

Pulling himself closer to her Naruto left no distance between them as he lowered his head and took her lips with his, his hand coming to hold the back of her head and small of her back as they stood there joined together. Pressing his body flush up against hers she could feel his dick throb against her belly as she looked up into his blue eyes, smiling up at her love she slowly started to kiss him.

After a few minutes Naruto broke away from the kiss, his hand coming up to cup Sakura's cheek. "You were right to punish our little Hyuga whore, but I think I need to remind my pet just who the master around here is." Said Naruto, his voice low and gravely though his eyes were bright and happy as he flipped her around to where she was facing the concrete wall, her breasts rubbing against it and her hands gripping the edges as Naruto slammed into her ass with his cock.

"Ohh pleas yes fuck me. fuck your dirty slut with your cock; fill my ass with your hot cum." Cried out Sakura her hands gripping the concrete of the pool, her enhanced strength making it crack and spider web where she was holding on as Naruto slammed into her again and again.

"Whose slut are you" groaned out Naruto his hips slamming into Sakura as his dick invaded her ass, he could feel himself getting ready to blow and couldn't wait to fill up his slut's cute ass with his cum.

"I'm Naruto-sama's slut; I'm his personal whore who likes sucking his dick and getting fucked in my ass." Shouted Sakura loud enough for everyone on the grounds to hear, feeling herself about to cum she pushed back harder against the wall pushing Naruto's dick even farther into her abused anus. His balls tighten from the pressure Naruto let loose emptying himself into Sakura's ass before taking it out and slamming his dick into her pussy thrusting and spewing out a little more cum into her vagina before feeling satisfied and turning her around catching her lips with his own.

"That's right you're my slut, my pet, my wife, but most importantly of all you're the girl I've been in love with ever since I can remember and want to be by my side for the rest of my life." Said Naruto as his hands cupped her face pulling her into a kiss that transformed into a hug.

"And you're my teammate, my hokage, my husband, and the loveable knucklehead that I couldn't help falling in love with." Said Sakura her arms wrapping around Naruto as the two just floated in the water enjoying the feel of each other.

Their time alone was interrupted as Ino swam over to them, her body pressing up against theirs as they hugged.

"Did my kitten finally get her milk?" Asked Naruto breaking away from Sakura and looking at Ino.

"Yes, your clone is getting better it went two times before it dispelled." Said Ino pulling herself up out of the water and onto the rim of the pool looking like some goddess sitting there as the water slowly dripped and flowed down every curve on her body, smiling up at Ino, Naruto splashed her with some water before Sakura pulled her back down into the pull and started a water war between the three of them.

Hungry form the water fight the trio got out of the pool and started to dry off. "Would you girls come help me find something really nice to wear to Ayame's, and could I get some flowers from your parents shop Ino?" Asked Naruto toweling his hair dry.

"Of course, I'm not going to let my man leave the house on a hot date looking like an idiot." Said Ino wrapping her towel around herself more to stay warm than any since of modesty as they walked through the house.

"What are your plans for the ramen shop and Tenten's weapons shop?" Asked Ino as they walked into the master bedroom where some of their clothes were kept along with a few outfits to 'play' in, the closest would surprise anyone with how large it was. Due to a special seal called the 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space' Seal the room was much larger on the inside than it should be, sadly Naruto hadn't learned how to duplicate the seal yet or find out what exactly the time part meant.

"I plan on spreading the stores into the other countries starting in the most friendly like sand and cloud then to some of the smaller ones and finally to the more neutral ones like rock and mist." Said Naruto putting on a shirt that Sakura had picked out for him. "Once they are set up along with a steady source of money they will be used as drop points for the spy network and a good way to slip ninja and supplies in and out of countries."

"But why put it in friendly countries like sand then, Gaara isn't going to attack us you're his best friend." Said Ino trying to decide between two pairs of pants, settling on the white one she threw it at Naruto making it land on his head.

"That's why I want it there; I don't want to have to find out two days later again that my friend has been kidnaped or that the city is in trouble. This way we can get first hand info quickly, and remember they didn't notice they had a traitor in their midst maybe this time we can make sure it doesn't happen." Said Naruto, looking at his self in the mirror wearing a pale yellow button down shirt over a white t-shirt and pair of pants, leaving the girls to decide what they wanted to wear Naruto left to make a snack for everyone before he left for Ayame's.

Soon after sitting down for a snack in the dining room a happy looking Tenten and Hinata came to join them. As Ino and Sakura Asked Tenten how she liked her room and the house Hinata and Naruto started to talk about the books she had been writing. Naruto thought it was a great idea, and that if she liked writing then she should keep doing it which made Hinata so happy she ended up in wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss.

Once Naruto got ready to leave he asked Hinata to come with him since she would have followed him anyway to write the next part of her book, and he needed help picking out some flowers from Ino's shop.

Standing in front of the apartment door above the ramen shop Naruto nervously knocked on the door, shuffling his feet in a very un ninja like way. He had only been up to the apartment one or twice when he was really sick and Ayame had wanted to take care of him, but he had never thought he would be there to go on a date with the beautiful ramen chief.

Naruto was happily surprised when Ayame opened the door; she was dressed in a low cut blouse showing off the tops of her medium sized B-cup breasts and a flowery skirt that hung down to above her knees.

"Are those for me Naru-kun?" Asked Ayame pointing at the forgotten flowers in Naruto's hand. Shaking himself out of his daze at seeing his older sister figure dressed up for the first time Naruto handed her the flowers before pulling her in for a hug and a quick kiss.

The kiss quickly grew longer and more heated as the two held each other strongly against their selves, with great reluctance Ayame was the first to break away knowing that she needed to get the rest of the food off the stove.

"I need to go put these flowers in some water and finish getting the rest of tonight's dinner ready Naru-kun would you like to come into the kitchen and talk to me while I finish up?" she Asked a small shy smile on her face betraying the fact that she had a million butterflies in her stomach right then.

"Sure I would love to, is there anything I can do to help you?" Asked Naruto as they walked further into the apartment.

"You can set the table if you like and get some of the fruit out of the fridge." She Asked placing the flowers in a blue glass vase on the window seal over the sink. For the next twenty minutes the two talked about their week and what they had been doing while they finished up the dinner, and though the kitchen was more than large enough for two people they always seemed to be brushing or rubbing up against each other.

Sitting down to eat the delicious food the two tried to actually enjoy the meal, but were still so wound up from their teasing touches in the kitchen and remembering the other day in the ramen shop that the only thing they could focus on was how much they wanted the other right then. The final straw came when Naruto was watching Ayame eat a piece of meat covered in gravy, enjoying the way her wet glistening lips opened to eat the meat cleaning all the gravy off the fork except for one little bit that fell down.

"That looks good" Said Naruto leaning over and kissing the gravy off of Ayame's chin causing her to blush. Going back to their food Ayame waited a couple of minutes before deciding to pay Naruto back for that kiss.

"Wow that looks really yummy Naruto-kun." She Said grabbing the fork out of his hand and slowly eating the piece of meat from the fork. Her lips wrapping around the meat as the pulled it off the fork and her tongue coming out to lick up any leftover gravy on the fork, smiling at Naruto she places his fork back on his plate and picks up her glass acting like nothing happened.

"I would really like to try some of that stewed potato." Said Naruto pointing to the bowl filled with veggies sitting beside Ayame; taking a potato in her fingers she just smiles at him before placing it in her mouth, her tongue coming out to slowly lick the juices off of her fingers. Undeterred Naruto leaned over his lips meeting hers as his tongue worked its way in her mouth tasting the food and drink she had been eating.

"Was it yummy Naru-kun?" Asked Ayame as Naruto pulled back from the kiss.

"It was delicious but I think you should really try some of this amazing ramen." Said Naruto moving his soup filled spoon over to Ayame spilling some of it on top of her breasts, smiling at Ayame Naruto leaned forward and started to lick up the savory liquid as it dribbled and ran down off her breast. Slurping a noodle up Naruto returned to sitting upright in his seat, smiling at a blushing Ayame.

"You did that on purpose." Said Ayame

"No if I wanted to do it on purpose I would do this" Said Naruto taking the fork and dipping it in the gravy boat before spreading the gravy on her breasts making sure to smear it all over the tops of her two nice breasts before leaning down and licking it off.

Naruto had just taken the little teasing game they had been playing up to a whole other level. Ayame could feel her pussy start to moisten as Naruto's tongue licked the brown gravy off of her breasts, and she was happy to see how far they would take it.

"Open wide." she Said taking a spoon and dragging it across Naruto's chin before letting it enter his mouth. Moving over she pushed Naruto's chair back a little to straddle his lap, her hands cupping his face as her tongue licks the gravy off of his face, licking his lips he allows her tongue to enter his mouth tasting the gravy that she hadn't swallowed yet.

As their lips met each other's their hands started to roam each other's bodies, Naruto's large strong hands fondled Ayame's small breasts as she ran her fingers through his messy blond hair earning a moan of satisfaction form the blond.

Leaning back from the kiss Ayame slowly took off her blouse revealing her creamy white skin and B-cup breasts to Naruto; slowly reaching down to the table she picked up the gravy spoon and brought it in front of her letting the tasty brown liquid dribble down from her collar bone and trail all the way to her navel.

Leaning forward Naruto quickly started to clean Ayame off, his tongue lapping up the gravy that had pooled in the depression of her neck and kissed his way down following the trail to her belly button. He earned a giggle as his lips brushed over her soft sensitive skin and his tongue licked out at her belly button, enjoying the feel of his mouth she pulled his head up higher encouraging him to suck on her hardened nipples.

"All my nice food is going to go to waste if we keep this up." Moaned Ayame halfheartedly as Naruto attacked her breasts with his mouth latching onto one and sucking on it before moving to the other.

"We can reheat it, besides I'm having something sweeter than any dessert." Said Naruto his hands rubbing up and down her legs brushing up against her pussy causing her to squirm in his lap.

"Well how about I give you a very special one then?" Said Ayame scooting back where she could sit on the table, lifting her hips she discarded her skirt and panties leaving her sitting there on the table totally nude.

"Naru-kun could you please hand me that plate of fruit and the whipped cream?" Asked Ayame. After getting the fruit she slowly picked up a strawberry and took a bite allowing the juice to run down her lips and chin. "These strawberries are so good Naru-kun would you like one?" she teased

Picking up a second strawberry she plopped it in her mouth before slowly bending over towards Naruto and kissing him, opening her mouth to let his tongue explore and taste the strawberry juices. Leaning back she looked around the table in mock disappointment "Ohh dear I forgot to bring a sauce for the fruit guess I'll just have to find something else to dip it in." Said Ayame picking up an orange slice and slowly rubbing it over the lips of her pussy, the juices leaking onto the fruit, bringing it to her face she slowly took a bite savoring the flavor of the orange and enjoying the taste of her own juices mixed with it.

Naruto just sat and watched as the girl who he had until a while ago considered an older sister sat in front of him teasing her pussy with a strawberry and licking her juices off of her fingers. Taking another orange slice and rubbing it over her pussy Ayame held it out letting Naruto bite into it his face bursting with delight, letting her fingers brush up against his lips she was turned on when Naruto ran his tongue out and started licking the juices off of them.

Having one more card to play in her little game Ayame took the whipped cream and leaning her head back sprayed some of it into her mouth letting Naruto watch as her mouth was filled with the white creamy substance, hoping that he was imaging her mouth being filled with his cum before swallowing it and licking the rest off her lips with a pop. Picking up a strawberry in her other hand she covered part of it with the whipped cream before rubbing it over her pussy, pushing it a little inside her lips.

"Oops I let that one slip out of my fingers, could you get it for me Naru-kun." Asked Ayame her fingers spreading her pussy letting him see the strawberry stuck in there. Not needing to be Asked twice Naruto grabbed her legs and pulled her closer his mouth and tongue diving in to lick at her core, lapping up all of her amazing juices while his fingers felt around for the elusive fruit.

Finally getting it Naruto held it between his teeth as he stood up bringing his mouth to Ayame's kissing her and sharing the fruit between them. His hands rubbing over her body Naruto picked up the whipped cream that was sitting on the table and gently pushed her back down. Taking the whipped cream he squirted it on her body leaving two little dabs on her tits and filling her navel and cunt up with the fluffy white cream.

"I have some chocolate sauce in the fridge if you want to make a sundae" Said Ayame her cunt dripping at the thought of Naruto's ravenous mouth all over her body devouring her like he did to the bowls of ramen she made for him all the time.

"An Ayame Sundae that sounds delicious." Said Naruto leaving the room for a moment to retrieve the chocolate, once back Naruto slowly drizzled the chocolate over her face and breasts along with her stomach and legs. Ayame Squirmed and moaned under Naruto as she came alittle while his lips and tongue roamed her body licking the sweet chocolate off her skin and diving in and eating out her cunt. Occasionally Naruto would take a break from eating her out and take a piece of fruit and dip it in the chocolate or in the whipping cream or her own juices and feed it to her or eat it himself.

"Ohh Naru-kun I need you in me please" moaned Ayame feeling his tongue dipping deep in-between her folds. Still laying back on the table Ayame lifted her legs to the side as far as they would go letting Naruto stand between her. Looking at Ayame her body smeared with sweat and juices Naruto quickly undid his pants letting them drop to the floor revealing his long rod to Ayame.

Leaning down to kiss her Naruto slowly started fingering her pussy using his fingers to stretch her out a bit before he entered her, her moans and the way she was bucking her hips telling him she was ready he rubbed his cock over her entrance before slowly sliding into her.

"Ohh that's it Naru-kun fuck me, fuck your sisters dirty cunt" screamed out Ayame causing Naruto to pause for a second. Firstly because he had never before been able to picture his sweet adoptive sister saying something vulgar like that but also because she was getting off on the thought of them being siblings, Naruto knew he would be lying if he Said he had never got himself off while thinking of the cute ramen chef and the words coming out of her mouth spurred him on.

"Is that what you want, to have your brothers cock in you? To have your brother fuck your sweet little pussy huh? Did you enjoy having your little brother eat out your cunt?" Asked Naruto his hips thrusting into Ayame making the table buck a little and scoot.

"Yes please fuck you older sister, ohh god cum in me I want to feel you're hot cum in my pussy." Screamed Ayame as an orgasm hit making her vagina clamp down on Naruto's dick as her muscles spasm.

"Who knew my beautiful sister was such a slut to have dreams about being fucked by her little brother." Said Naruto enjoying the way her vagina felt around his dick, like Ino she was no virgin but she wasn't all that experienced either so her passage was nice as tight as he thrusted his dick in and out.

"I'm going to cum Ayame" he warned.

"Yes please cum in me, fill your sisters pussy up with your hot cum." She begged felling his cock grow in her as he sped up his thrusts, stopping Naruto released his cum in her vagina painting the inside in the color of his cum.

Before Naruto could continue he heard a loud cough come from the door way, turning their heads Ayame and Naruto saw Ayame's dad standing in the doorway looking at them.

"While I am glad you two finally got together and there is no one in the world I would rather have at my little girls side could you to please do it somewhere besides the table we eat on." Said her dad before turning around and walking out the door, listing to his boots they heard him walk down the hall to his room before entering, looking back at each other the two lovers couldn't help but crack up laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Clan Reborn: Chapter 8**

**AN: WARNING: this fic contains depictions of sexual actions viewer discretion is advised. Im sorry for not writing in so long I really have no excuse other than I didn't feel like it. My style of writing is all over the place in this fic cause most of it was written at different times when I was trying out new styles. Im trying to work on more of a show don't tell way of informing ppl to whats going on.**

"Dang it that one doesn't work either" said Naruto quickly blowing the smoke away from where the failed seal sat smoldering on his desk in the library.

"What happened Naruto?" asked Sakura peeking up from the scroll on using medical jutsu on a cellular level.

"My seals aren't working, I'm close to breaking the Hyuga seals but the special one I have been working on still messes up." Complained Naruto rubbing his eyes to get some of the blurriness away, standing up Naruto started to go through some stretches from his frog katas.

"Why don't you ask shiori she could probably help you, I mean who would know more about sealing than a thousand year old fox." Said sakura laughing at the look Naruto got on his face whenever she mentioned how old the fox girl really was.

"Because I'm trying to make it a surprise that's why I'm doing it while she's asleep or I'm working on the Hyuga seal so she won't notice." Said Naruto sitting back down on the chair, sitting her book down sakura walked over to Naruto wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Maybe it would be a good idea taking a break, with all the work you have been doing the last two weeks helping Ayame and Tenten get settled along with working out the logistics of expanding their shops into the rest of the elemental countries you deserve a break."

"That sounds like a great idea, even after all the things Pa taught me about patience I'm still about to go crazy sitting around all day working on seals." Said Naruto putting his hand on Sakura's and leaning his head back against her stomach looking up into her beautiful green eyes, smiling sakura leaned down and gave Naruto a quick kiss before helping him up and ushering him out of the library.

"I wonder if Ten-chan would like to try and spar in the dojo, though I will have to hold back since most of my techniques are a little large to use inside." Thought Naruto as he walked up the stairs leading to the main level of the house, getting to the living room he saw Tenten now Tenten Senju sitting on the couch with papers covering the coffee table.

"Ugh I don't see how Ayame can keep all of this stuff straight." Groaned Tenten as she tried to sort out the papers in her hand, chuckling Naruto drew a leer as Tenten looked up to see him laughing at her.

"I'm sorry it's just that you had the same face I was making a couple minutes ago before I took a break. And if it's any consolation Ayame has been doing this stuff since she was little so she has more experience than both of us." Said Naruto raising his hands in mock surrender. "If it would be easier we could ask Ayame to help you when she gets back from the ramen shop tonight." Said Naruto, Ayame had decided to continue working at the shop until expansion was underway and they could hire more staff.

"I think a break sounds like a good idea master, I really want to go try out the dojo I haven't had the chance yet with all the work we have been doing and I feel like my skills are getting rusty." Said Tenten leaping at the chance to stop dealing with paperwork and cut things with her nice pointy weapons.

"I know I can make tons of clones to work on my chakra but I still have to find time to keep my body in shape" said a smiling Naruto as Tenten got up from the couch and started walking towards the dojo, her tight pants giving a good look at her ass while she walked ahead of him.

"Why don't you use some of the clones to help you on your paper work master?" asked Tenten looking back over her shoulder and smiling when she saw where Naruto was standing.

Seeing that he had been caught Naruto pulled his eyes away from her delicious rear and quickly came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I do for a lot of things but I would rather do the most important work my self than giving it to a clone to do if that makes any since?" said Naruto.

Nodding her head Tenten slipped her arm around Naruto's waist and enjoyed the short walk to the dojo. "Ohh I have a new weapon to show you, I was going to train with them myself but having an opponent is much more fun." Said Tenten.

"Ok just try not to beat me up too much Ten-chan" said Naruto smiling at the enthusiasm in Tenten's voice whenever she talked about her weapons.

"I'll try master" said the brown haired girl as she skipped ahead to go grab her new weapons.

-forty five minutes later—

"That was a great spar master" said Tenten her body glinting from the sweat, her chest heaving from being out of breath. She had been trying to teach Naruto some new sword skills and was now standing in the middle of the uzumaki dojo wearing a short sleeveless tank top and a tight pair of shorts.

"It was though you still beat me pretty fast, what did you say these sticks were called again?" asked Naruto placing the two arm length sticks into his bag before zipping it up and sealing it away to be washed later.

"There bantos rods from a small island in the south, there short fast swings help with reaction time and speed." Said Tenten going to place her sticks in a bag before letting out a painful moan and dropping the stick and grabbing her shoulder.

"Tenten are you okay" asked Naruto immediately rushing to her side, putting his hand on her shoulder he felt the muscles in her shoulder and back spasm.

"I'll be ok master I just twisted too much on that last attack, I'll go sit in the hot tub for a while and relax." Said Tenten not wanting Naruto to fret over her though at the same time loving that he was, her back sapsaming making her take in a sharp breath. picking up her bag for her Naruto looked Tenten in her eyes.

"You're not ok maybe we should go get Sakura -chan to look at you" said Naruto worrying about Tenten.

"Master ill be ok you don't need to worry about me I'm a big girl." Said Tenten throwing a smile at Naruto, grabbing her arm Naruto started to pull her towards a door off to the side of the dojo connecting to an indoor spa.

"Well if you want go see Sakura then let me give you a massage, pervy sage made me learn how to give massages and they really help to relieve muscle tension." Said Naruto opening the door and revealing a small table in an alcove off to the side.

"Ok Tenten go over there and use the shower to wash the sweat off and I'll get you a towel and the stuff for the massage." Naruto said gently pushing Tenten towards one of the small shower stalls while he went off in search of something for her to wear.

Standing under the warm water Tenten enjoyed the feel of it running over her aching muscles as she rubbed her soapy hands over her body watching as the soap dripped down over her large breasts and her toned body. "I wonder what kind of massage Master is going to give me" thought Tenten her nipples starting to harden as she ran her hands over her breasts imagining that they were Naruto's strong soft hands massaging her tits. Getting lost in her imagination she moved one hand down to her pussy her fingers swirling around her clit before sliding in and out of her soapy cunt. Leaning her back against the wall Tenten started to moan as she she dug her fingers deeper into her cunt, thrusting in and out pretending they were Naruto's fingers playing with her.

Tenten was knocked out of her little daydream by a tap at the door. "Hey Tenten I'm back with the stuff, I'm going to leave something for you to change into while I go set it up." Said Naruto.

Quickly rinsing the last of the soap off Tenten jumped out of the shower and dried herself off, looking around she saw two thin pieces of white cloth sitting on a wicker basket off to the side. Picking up the clothing she saw that it was a thin pair of panties and T-shirt but with the sleeves cut off and so small that it left the bottom portion of her breasts exposed. Tenten quickly felt herself get hot all over at the thought of wearing such tight revealing clothing while Naruto rubbed oil all over her body, thinking about it for a minute she smiled to herself figuring that was one of the reasons Naruto probably wanted to give her a massage in the first place.

Walking over to the massage table Tenten could see everything that Naruto had laid out. "What's that ice for master?" asked Tenten pointing to a bucket of ice sitting beside the massage oil; it didn't have any drinks in it so she was curious why it was there.

"That's a surprise Ten-chan I promise you will like it now why don't you get on the table and lay down on your stomach." Said Naruto helping her onto the soft padded table enjoying the fact that the clothes were so thin that he could practically see her nipples and vagina. "Ok Tenten I want you to just lay still, close your eyes, and enjoy this."

Turning around Naruto picked up the oil, the bottle warm from where he heated it up a bit, opening the cap Naruto turned it over pouring it on her shoulders and back, watching as the oil dribbled down her sides and ran down the center of her spine. Tenten arched her back a little at the feel of the warm oil hitting it, sighing as she felt Naruto's hands start to massage it into her skin and muscles. Starting at her shoulders Naruto rubbed the oil into her skin giving it a shiny slick look that turned her already sexy body into one that had all of his blood shooting to his dick.

Naruto slowly slid his hands up and down the back of Tenten's arms rubbing at the tired muscles and working all of the tension out. Knowing that the massage would help Tenten Naruto tried not to rush through it instead he moved down to her sides and back his hands brushing up against the sides of her breasts as he massaged her ribs.

"Ohh master that feels so good" murmured Tenten enjoying the feel of his hands rubbing the hot oil into her body, removing his hands Naruto turned around to get more oil dumping it on her legs. Spending a good amount of time on her feet and calves Naruto slowly made his way up to her beautiful little bubble butt, the oil giving it a shine that made him want to just jump up on the table and start fucking her right then and there. Instead he started to tease her, his hands massaging at her butt cheeks slipping down and brushing up against her vagina.

Tenten was sure that her soaked pussy was clearly visible through the panties as she felt Naruto's fingers brush up against her lower lips, letting out a moan Tenten pushed her but up a bit as she felt one of Naruto's warm oily fingers slip into her pussy. Rubbing his hands over her pussy Naruto spread her butt cheeks, his fingers slipping in to thrust in and out of her cunt.

"mmm master" moaned Tenten as Naruto bent down and started to kiss her shiny butt cheeks while his fingers brushed up against her aching pussy. Kissing his way up her back Naruto's hands massaged at her side as he spoke to her.

"Are you liking you massage so far?" asked Naruto the only reply that Tenten was able to make was a small content 'mmhmm'

"good now I need you to roll over so I can do the other side" said Naruto helping Tenten to roll over, turning over Tenten's face was eye level with Naruto's pants and she could easily see how turned on he was reaching out a hand she started to rub it over the bulge in his pants only for him to move her hand back to the table. "Not yet my sexy little tool first we have to get you nice and oiled up, you always have to take good care of your weapons and oil them especially one as beautiful and unique as you."

Tenten loved the way her masters voice was so strong and caring as he called her his sexy little tool, she enjoyed the way his eyes stayed locked on hers as his hands roamed her upper body massaging her arms and neck.

Moving down slowly he pushed his hands up under the thin shirt rubbing in the massage oil, her breasts becoming visible through the thin fabric. Her nipples straining against the fabric as Naruto massaged and played with her breasts squishing them together and enjoying the slick soft feel of them in his hands.

Telling her to sit up and take off the now soaked shirt Naruto got the oil and started to drizzle it on her breasts watching as it ran down the valley between them and left streaks running down her stomach. Rubbing his palm over her stomach Naruto started to make out with Tenten, his tongue playing with hers as his hands one hand came up to cup her face.

Motioning for her to lay down Naruto returned to the massage spreading oil over her long legs and rubbing it in working his way closer to her cunt, working his way up he let his fingers brush over her panties teasing her swollen clit. Rubbing her still clad pussy with his fingers Naruto leaned his face down and started to kiss at the oil soaked panties.

Sliding his fingers around the sides of her panties Naruto quickly slid them down her oiled legs enjoying the view of a very sexy oiled Tenten laying down before him. Getting some more oil he started to drizzle it over her pussy letting the warm liquid stream down in-between her legs and down her pussy.

Taking one hand Naruto slowly started to rub the oil into her pussy, his fingers circling around the outside of her lips and rubbing over her clit. Listening as Tenten began to whimper with pleasure he slid his oiled fingers into her cunt and started to quickly thrust in and out with them making the girl moan out loud.

Naruto thrusted his fingers slow and steadily wanting to slowly bring his pet to her release. "Ohh master yess please fuck me I need to fill you inside me. Finger your tool's pussy make me cum please master" begged Tenten her hips gyrating as Naruto fucked her with his fingers, bending down Naruto sucked her clit into his mouth teasing it with his lounge and teeth sending Tenten over the edge and making her cum on his hands.

Bringing his hand up Naruto sucked on his fingers licking off the juices that coated them before leaning down and kissing Tenten. "You're juices taste wonderful pet but don't worry I'm not done with you yet." Said Naruto reaching around to grab some ice from the bucket and holding it in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that ice master?" asked Tenten before filling a bit of the cold water from the ice drop down onto her stomach, the cold water against her hot skin causing her to shiver. Taking an ice cube Naruto slowly drug it up Tenten's body the cold ice making her skin prickle in little goose bumps, bringing what was left of the quickly melting ice up to her breasts he slowly slid it around her hardened nipples before dragging it to her neck and letting it melt in the dip of her collar bone.

"Do you like that, do you like the feel of the cold ice against your hot body?" asked Naruto bending his head down and kissing at Tenten's neck before ending up at the melted pool of water and quickly drinking it up. Turning around he grabbed two more pieces of ice and rubbed them over her stomach before sitting them down where her belly button was.

"Ohh master its soo cold it feels so good." Said Tenten enjoying her masters ministrations, taking one of the ice cubes at her navel Naruto slid it over her pussy causing her to shudder as her dipped it inside her cunt and moved it around before leaving it in there.

"Ahh master it feels so cold and weird I can feel it melting and dripping out of my pussy." Moaned Tenten as Naruto's hands played with her large breasts. Naruto played with the bucket of ice for another half hour bringing Tenten to orgasm over and over as he filled her cunt with the ice and rolled it over her skin. He even found it Sexy when she would remove a piece of ice from her cunt and bring it to her mouth licking and sucking on it before kissing him, her taste mixing with the cool crisp water.

But after a while of watching the oily, shiny, sexy Tenten writhe in pleasure from his tongue and fingers he could no longer ignore the pain in his pants. Quickly stepping back Naruto tore off his shirt and pants allowing his large aching cock to spring free.

"Is it my turn to pleasure you master" asked Tenten her oil covered hand reaching out to stoke at Naruto's dick.

"Indeed it is my sexy little tool" chuckled Naruto watching as rolled over on her stomach and scooted her but up in the air knowing exactly what Naruto wanted to start with. While he loved each of his girls equally there was something unique about each of them that he enjoyed. For Sakura it was her mouth weather she was sucking or talking dirty, for Ino it was her pussy which was like a tight velvety clamp, and for Hinata it was her large breasts that his hands could get lost playing in.

And for Tenten it was her tight little ass, the same oiled up ass that was pointing up in the air swaying back and forth just asking to be spanked and fucked. Getting up on the table behind Tenten, Naruto grabbed large handfuls of flesh massaging them in his hands as he grinded his dick up between her but cheeks.

Wasting no time Naruto slammed his dick into her tight little ass, his cock oiled as slippery from where Tenten rubbed her hand over it. Thrusting in and out Naruto listened as Tenten let out pleasured moans as her body was pushed deeper into the padding as her as wall filled with his cock.

"That's it master fuck your tool's slutty little ass. I've wanted you to fuck me ever since I got out of the shower; I even fingered myself while I was in there thinking of you." Moaned Tenten as

Naruto's cock assaulted her ass stretching the walls out as his large cock push in up to the hilt.

"Ohh fuck you're so tight, I've had a hard on ever since you laid down. And seeing you're but so oily and slippery I had to force myself not to just jump up here and start fucking you." Said Naruto gritting his teeth and trying to hold off from coming as her plowed into her ass, reaching out Naruto gave one of her but cheeks a slap listing to the pleasing smack as he watched it jiggle. Finally feeling the pressure build to a breaking point Naruto let loose cuming in her ass with a grunt as he coated the inside of her ass with his white cum. Pulling out of Tenten Naruto helped her roll over his hands running up and down her body as his dick quickly sprang back to life.

Pushing her tits together Tenten looked at him "Come on master and fuck my slutty little titties I know you have been staring at them this entire time. There so slick from all that oil that I bet they will feel great with your big thick cock sliding between them."

"That's a brilliant idea slut." Said Naruto positioning his cock so it lay in the valley between her breasts. As he started to fuck Tenten's tits she brushed them over his cock rubbing them back and forth over his dick as he thrusted up between them.

"Ohh god your boobs feel so good." Moaned Naruto as his dick slid between her breasts, the oil transferring to his cock allowing it to quickly slide through.

"That's it master fuck my titties, use your sexy little tool to get yourself off." Cried out Tenten as Naruto came spraying his cum all over the tops of her breast and neck even covering the underside of her chin.

"Let me please you now master." Said Tenten rolling them to where her body was beside Naruto's. Leaning her head down she slowly started to kiss him as her hand rubbed over his chest, rubbing small circles over his strong muscles. Continuing the kiss she slowly moved her hand down his stomach until her slick soft hand came to his still hardened cock.

As her tongue dipped into his mouth she slowly started to stroke at his cock, her hand sliding up and down the large shaft as her tongue invaded his mouth. Soon Naruto's hands came up to play with the perky round tits that were dangling over his body while Tenten stroked him off. Ending the kiss Tenten slowly kissed her way down his body her face ending up inches from his dick, but instead of taking it in her mouth she kept stroking it as she started to kiss at the base of his dick and suck on his balls.

Naruto let out a moan as he felt Tenten take both of his large balls into her hot wet mouth while her thumb rubbed over the head of his cock. Releasing the balls from her mouth Tenten started to kiss up the shaft her lips trying ot cover as much of the massive rod as they could until she made it to the top. Giving the head a kiss she took the whole thing into her mouth sucking on it while pumping the base of the shaft.

Bringing him to the point of exploding Tenten stopped sucking on him, instead she started to crawl up and over his body positioning her juicy cunt above his dick. Lowering herself down onto his cock she started to shake her butt the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure through his cock. Sitting up a little straighter Tenten started to bounce up and down her slick cunt allowing Naruto's cock to slide in and out fast, seeing his eyes transfixed on her shiny bouncy breasts she grabbed ahold of them and started to play with them squishing them together and bringing them close to her face where she could lick at her nipples before letting them drop and bounce around.

Soon Tenten felt his hands on her as they started to travel up her stomach and sides to play with her beasts, her breath coming in fast gasp's as his long cock impaled her again and again. Grabbing onto her bouncing butt to steady himself Naruto sat up taking one of her nipples between his teeth and nibbling on it.

"I love fucking my sexy little tool and using your pussy as my cock sheath." Said Naruto earning a moan from Tenten.

"Cum for me master, fill your tools pussy up with you semen." Yelled Tenten bouncing down as hard as she could on his dick, grabbing ahold of her butt Naruto let out his last round and emptied himself into her aching cunt, holding her close to him he laid back pulling her down with him. Bringing up a hand to brush the hair away from her eyes he snuggled up to her, his lips meeting her in a kiss.

"Did you enjoy your massage Ten-chan?" he asked.

"Yes I did master I feel much more relaxed and my shoulder doesn't hurt anymore, though I think my ass will be hurting in a few hours." Chuckled Tenten snuggling into Naruto's warm embrace.

-Lunch time at the tea shop—

"Naru-kun has been working really hard lately making sure everything is ready to start on his plans." Said sakura as she bit into her small sandwich.

" I know, he says as soon as he gets the seals finished it will be time to start working on getting all of the clans behind him but im not sure how much more they can be behind him he did save the world and everything." Said Ino sipping at her tea

"True this morning I had to convince him to take a break and go do some sparring with tenten before he wore himself out. I just wish there was something we could do to help him relax and get his mind off of work." Replied sakura swirling her fries in the ketchup.

"Well I do know one thing that would help all of us relax." Grinned Ino.

"Is sex the only thing you think about Ino?" chuckled Sakura looking at her friend. "Though that isn't such a bad idea, I had been planning on getting him back for when he made me walk around all day in wet panties but I think we need something a little more soothing."

"I have just the thing." Smilled Ino.

-later that evening at the clan compound -

Naruto walked into Ino's bedroom wondering what she wanted and why she and sakura kept sneaking glances at each other and giggling over during supper. Instead what he saw when he walked into her room was that it had all been changed to suit whatever theme they were going for.

All the furniture had been moved to the walls leaving the space in the middle clear except for all the pillows and blankets lying on the ground. Looking around Naruto was enjoying the smell of the candles they had lit and wondering where Sakura and Ino where when he felt two pairs of hands on his back.

"Good evening master," Sakura 's hand reached out and he felt the soft pads of her fingertips slowly trace a path across his leg up toward the growing lump trapped in the cloth of his pants. "We thought that you could do with a relaxing eveing away from your work."

A cat like grin came over the Sakuras face, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she stared up at Naruto.

"We did," the Sakura clone agreed. "So we came up with this idea, well It was ino's idea you still have to wait to see mine."

The woman's suggestion was voiced as she extended her own hand to stroke along Naruto's opposite thigh in what was barely more than a grope. She also shifted her body in such a way that the deep cleft of her barely confined breasts was displayed only inches from his eyes.

"Would you like to play with us master?" the Sakura clone caught his attention again by playfully digging her finger nails into his leg. The moment of pain was soon eased over by the feel of her hand caressing the offended area.

"I'm sure there is something we could do to take master's mind off of his work" said Sakura who was now grinning along with the Sakura clone as their hands teased their way up between his thighs and un-raveled the belt tied about his waist.

With the belt out of the way the girls quickly pulled them off of Naruto leaving him standing there in his underwear, the women looked down to see his under-shorts and the prominent tent he was making within them.

"I think I know what game master wants to play," Sakura clone observed as she slipped her long fingers underneath the hem of his underwear and slowly peeled them down.

Naruto watched the eyes of the two women brighten as he felt the fresh air of the room upon the bare helmet of his engorged length. The Sakura slowly licked the tip of her tongue across her lips and Sakura 's purring became notably louder in the sudden silence that had fallen between them.

"I think master shows us what he wishes of us," the Sakura turned her gaze from the throbbing member to look meet Naruto's gaze. He'd seen that look in a woman's eyes all too often in those past few days.

As she spoke, her long nimble fingers peeled his underwear down far enough for his cock to fully spring upward between the two sinfully alluring ladies.

"And what do you lovely ladies want to do?" Naruto was trying to keep his mind from going all fuzzy with lust. A task which, given the circumstances, was enormously difficult.

"I was thinking we could play for a bit, and then Ino has a surprise for you." Sakura clone carried a playful tone as she began to slip her hand upwards under Naruto's shirt where she was all too happy to find a body that felt like silk pulled tight over steel.

"Ohh and what sort of surprise would that be?" Curiosity was just managing to reign in the call of his steadily growing desire.

"That's for us to know and you to find out but trust me you will enjoy it." Sakura clone slowly lifted Naruto's shirt above his head and both women clearly enjoyed the sight of his lithe yet powerful body.

"We sure did," Sakura laughed before grasping Naruto's wrist and lifting it over her head to slip her shoulders beneath his arm.

"So just relax," Sakura clone added with a little more understanding in her tone before she leaned over to settle a few soft fleeting kisses along the line of the young man's pectoral muscle. "And enjoy the show."

Even given the situation, Naruto found heat rushing to his face. The sensation wasn't helped in the slightest as Sakura clone settled those pink lips upon the nape of his neck and slowly used them to caress up toward his ear where she began to teasingly nibble on the soft lobe.

"I really wasn't expecting this when you girls had the idea for relaxing this evening." His voice cracked slightly as Sakura tried to one up her friend by slowly tracing light circles down over his belly toward where his cock pulsed with a desperate need for attention.

"What better way to relax than spending time doing something we all can enjoy," Sakura clone poured her sultry, heated whisper directly into his ear.

"Shall we give him what he desires most?" Sakura's fingers stopped as they stroked through the small pelt of hairs just above his smooth length.

"You already are," Naruto interrupted with a small chuckle. He couldn't quite believe even this was happening to him.

Those three words brought an expression of slight surprise upon the fair faces of his companions. It was shortly after that when they looked between each other and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Then we will give you more." Sakura clone flashed a brilliant carnivorous smile up at him as her fingers slipped around his cock and gently squeezed the rigid member.

"So much more." Sakura moved to mesh her lips against Naruto's and the young man found himself suddenly ravenous.

The arm that was settled across the voluptuous woman's shoulders pulled her tightly to him. Her large soft tits cushioned themselves against his chest as their tongues danced and Sakura's soft breathless moans filled the tent when she occasionally found a moment to breathe.

Sakura was in heaven, in the few weeks after she had declared her love to Naruto her life had changed for the better beyond what she had even dreamed about. Her master loved her with all his heart and she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life by his side helping him in his plan to become hokage and whatever he had after that. Not only did she now have the love of her life in her arms but her best friend who she considered a sister was now part of her family. If this is what happened in just a few weeks of being with Naruto she couldn't wait for the future. In any case it came as a rather wonderful surprise when she felt Naruto begin to tease and tantalize her lips with light caresses before delving deeper to draw forth a blissful harmony from her mouth.

the sakura clone, who had been busily enjoying the feel of Naruto's cock slipping through her fingers, was actually quite taken aback by Sakura's sudden wanton display, to see Sakura so hungrily kissing the young man was quite the sight. Sakura clone decided she wanted some of that fire for herself and reached across to give Sakura's curvy bottom a pinch with her finger nails.

"Ow!" Sakura suddenly bolted upright and rubbed her bare bottom with annoyance at the slightly painful interruption.

Sakura clone happily seized the moment and claimed his lips for her own. The sudden change in partner shocked Naruto, though not quite enough to protest as those cherry lips were just as silky smooth and succulent as Sakura's had been. What's more her silky skin was a great pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held herself against him.

Those soft purrs became steadily louder and louder as he kissed the clone. His hand slipped around her to slowly stroke its way over her back. She clearly enjoyed the sensation as she happily slipped her tongue forth to meet his and her hand quickened its pace as it glided up and down along his length.

Sakura let out a little 'hmph' of irritation at having his attention stolen away like that. A wicked smirk decorated her plush lips a moment later as she plotted the best way to take back that attention.

As a result, the rather incredible feeling of making out with a gorgeous pink haired med-nin was accompanied by the sensation of Sakura's warm wet lips planting a heated kiss on the swollen helmet of his cock. He barely had a chance to gasp before he felt those lips open to slowly slide down over his throbbing tip as her mouth slowly engulfed him. The action made Naruto reluctantly part his mouth from the clone, leaving her with her eyes closed in a slightly dreamy haze as he looked down toward Sakura.

The scrumptiously proportioned woman was propped upon her hands and knees, her ankles crossed over each other and her fingers digging into the soft cushions beneath them all. He watched the way she lowered her head and felt more of his extremely pleased cock being pushed up inside that incredible suckling heat. The things she started to do with her tongue made him almost shred one of the pillows in half. Her big round tits were flattened against his thigh as he looked over her from her lips surrounding his cock to the wonderful curve of her bare bottom that was thrust up into the air.

Seeing that things were moving along and loathing the idea of being left behind, Sakura clone quickly lowered her self for her face to disappear behind Sakura's now slowly bobbing head. Shortly after that, Naruto felt his jeans being tugged further down his legs until the sensation of another tongue gently lapping at his balls threatened to send him over the edge.

That was when Ino's finally stepped into the room.

The moonlight coming from the windows along with the small candles illuminated the slender perfection of the beautiful female figure in such a way as to leave Naruto breathless. His eyes widened in true astonishment when he saw her. She'd taken the time to apply a little make-up leaving a smoky darkness around her blue eyes and darkening her lips into a mouthwatering cherry-red. She had rubbed scented oil into her skin, leaving the honey gold with an entrancing shine that made his throbbing cock twitch in the confines of Sakura's silken lips.

She wore a tiny bikini of silver decorated with beautiful golden patterns that was fit for a royal mistress. Her long bare legs gleamed in the light of the small flames and a little glint of metal drew Naruto's attention to the golden anklet just above her foot. The very sight of her was a sinful treat to his eyes. Then she stood and walked before where both Sakura and the clone Sakura were busily lashing their tongues over his manhood. Each step made the gentle curve of her hips sway hypnotically as she placed a hand upon her waist and offered Naruto a sultry wink from beneath long dark lashes.

"Hello again, master." Ino turned around and parted her feet on the ground to display her truly magnificent round bum for closer inspection.

Forming a coherent thought was well beyond Naruto's capabilities by that point.

Sakura and her clone began working in tandem. Their tongues slowly slid up along the sides of Naruto's extremely pleased cock until they met at the peak and the two women started eagerly making out around his swollen tip. The golden string pulled tightly across Ino's hips glimmered in the candle light as she placed her hands upon her thighs and slowly bent over. The small triangle of metallic fabric covering Ino's smoothly shaven pussy slowly came into view. He watched as the thin fabric pulled tight, outlining the appealing petals of her pussy. The sight was utterly enthralling, becoming even more so as Ino slowly wiggled that gorgeous ass for his viewing pleasure.

Without taking his eyes away from that incredible sight, Naruto lifted himself to extend out his hands and slowly reach out to settle his open palms on the bare backs of Sakura clone and the Sakura. It wasn't long until he felt the strings that tied across their backs. A gentle pull was all it took for the flimsy garments to spill open and reveal the delights they'd been covering.

Sakura and her clone both giggled in sultry harmony as they ceased their loving attention on his cock and sat upright to pull their unraveled bikini tops over their heads. It was difficult to pry his eyes away from Ino as she smoothly slipped into a graceful forward roll, coming to lay upon her back with those long legs stretched up into the air.

Sakura's bared breasts were enthralling to him as they gleamed from the sweat in the candle ligt. Without the assistance of the bikini they hung proudly on her chest and displayed large ruby tipped nipples that made Naruto's mouth water with anticipation.

If they had called it a day right then and there, he would have died a content and exceedingly happy man.

Yet these incredible women seemed to have no intention of slowing things down. Ino brought his attention back to her erotic display by rolling over onto her hands and knees and crawling over to settle herself before him.

"There is a game I want to play master. Would you like to play with us?" The sensual beauty batted her eyelashes with feigned innocence as her friends giggles of anticipation drifted to his ears.

"Kitten, I'd be willing to go along with what ever you came up with right about now." He was surprised to hear his own voice laced with such rampant desire.

The woman's eyes widened along with her sultry smile as she heard his reply. She definitely liked her master's answer.

"Well, my sweet master, as part of our Kunoichi training part of our ability relies on our ability to make men want us..."

"Consider that goal more than exceeded," Naruto's eyes rested upon Ino. She found heat rising to her cheeks, for the man looked upon her with such scintillating devotion.

"We w-want to be the center of all you crave." Ino paused to take a slow breath and regain her own composure. "Therefore there is a game to test our skills."

"You will watch Ino dance for you," Sakura purred into his ear.

"If you touch her, you lose," the Sakura clone punctuated her own words by flicking her tongue gently across his earlobe.

"All the while Sakura and her clone shall do anything you desire," Ino finished.

Best. Game. Ever.

"How do I win?"

Sakura clone turned away and plucked a sand timer from in amongst a collection of oils and lotions. She then turned back to Naruto and settled the timer on the ground right between Ino's kneeling thighs.

"Take out your desire upon us whilst forgoing Ino's welcoming touch long enough for the sand to empty and you shall be the victor." Sakura settled her lips to slowly trace along the nape of Naruto's neck between her words.

"Do I get anything for winning?"

Ino flashed a white toothed grin. "I think I can conjure up a suitable reward for such a display of master's iron will."

Both Sakura and her clones laughed like jovial birds in between the butterfly kisses they were placing across Naruto's bare flesh.

"And if I lose?"

"Then master will be spent and I shall be content in the knowledge that he cannot resist me."

"Well, I'm game for it." Naruto nodded.

Ino clapped her hands together and slowly lowered them to the timer between her open thighs.

"Now master, you must always keep your eyes upon me. No cheating." She turned over the timer and sand began to pour into the empty lower glass bell.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The moment his words left his lips, the graceful woman before him sprung to life and began her dance. It began as a smooth display of her innate flexibility as she spun up to her full height like a blossoming flower. The gentle slopes of her slender figure flickered in the candle-light as her hips began to move in little circles whilst her arms reached above her. Those large succulent breasts lifted proudly on her chest as she leaned back, grasping the wall behind her to keep her balance.

Naruto found himself frozen solid. The woman before him shifted with such delicate movements that he hardly dared breathe in fear of spoiling the enthralling show.

"Master, we are yours now," Sakura's voice chimed a little reminder that playtime had begun.

As if she'd thrown a spark into the bonfire, Naruto pulled his right arm forwards and scooped the voluptuous woman into his lap. Sakura's sultry smile widened upon his sudden show of enthusiasm and she quickly swung a leg over his hips to straddle him. Settled snugly in his lap, she wrapped her arms about his shoulders and enjoyed the smooth waves of tight muscle as her fingers settled against him. Her plentiful breasts flattened against his chest like two warm, welcoming pillows. The shiny material of her bronze bikini-thong came to rest against the under-side of his cock. Unraveling the strings that held the thin triangle of fabric in place was easy enough for Naruto and the flimsy garment was gently slipped between her legs to be cast aside. The sensation of that silky material being pulled across her labia sent a bright tingle through Sakura's body.

The man then ambushed her as he settled his lips to hers, all the while looking over her shoulder upon Ino's dance. Sakura let out a little moan as her lovers lips meshed with hers slowly kissing her as his hands roamed her body. Sakura enjoyed the slow passionate kiss and the feel of her lovers lips before her mouth opened and he tasted the rich flavour of her when their tongues meshed together.

Sakura's arms tightened around his shoulders and she began to move her curvy hips in order to slowly slide her pussy against his burning length. He felt the sweet slippery sensation of her rubbing against him. His eyes remained dutifully settled upon Ino as Sakura lifted herself up onto her knees and reached between them. A subtle, simmering touch of her gentle fingers wrapped around his member and the woman's breath expelled over his lips as the bulging peak settled between the valley of her welcoming lower lips.

Ino watched Sakura sink down upon their love and heard the little whimper of bliss escape full painted lips. Naruto's eyes remained fixed upon her body and she exposed every visible inch to him, offering herself up in amidst the graceful movements of her obscenely beautiful dance. Sakura couldn't retain enough control of herself to maintain contact with Naruto's lips and reluctantly broke free of his kiss to exchange one pleasure for another.

She settled her head upon his shoulder and he quickly nuzzled his mouth against her neck, his eyes watching Ino all the while as Sakura's hips slowly rolled back and forth against him. Behind him, he felt the slight shift of weight in the pillows and felt the sakura clone's hands sliding over his back. The clone traced the slopes and contours of his musculature before gently beginning to knead the tense flesh. The tips of her manicured nails poked against his skin but the pressure remained in the pads of her fingertips as they eased out the knots of stress in his shoulders. The massage of his back continued as Sakura's welcoming pussy massaged his rigid cock.

Ino upped the ante by reaching behind her back whilst lightly swaying those slender hips. The strings of her skimpy top fell down and she slid her arm beneath the cups before smoothly bending forwards and then flicking her hair back over her head. The little bikini top was sent along with it to sail through the air and land behind her. The woman offered a mischievous smile as her arms folded over her apple sized mounds and she spun about on the spot to wiggle her bare bum back at him. The tantalizing temptress obviously aimed to draw his lust crazed mind to her. Sakura's body was wonderful with her naked hourglass figure sliding against him. Yet her pace was determinedly slow and Naruto yearned for more.

A steady little feral growl rumbled up from his throat to send a heated thrill across Sakura's neck. Ino's eyes widened with gleeful anticipation and she faced away from her master before unfolding her arms. The sight of her breasts was barred to him as he was left to watch her bare back whilst she slid her hands down across her sides and over the smooth skin of her outer thighs. This movement brought his attention to the insides of her legs and he saw the way the skin at that heavenly apex was freshly wet. The gold and silver fabric was practically dripping with her arousal at watching her master fucking her best friend. She then spun around and lifted her hands up above her head to display dark brown nipples peaking the gorgeous breasts she had kept hidden.

Though Ino didn't quite have Hinata's assets, the little shake of her shoulders still had the desired effect of making those lovely perky globes bounce in the candlelight.

That was when Naruto, who had been running his own hands along Sakura's flanks, quickly pushed the woman back into the pillows. Her head came to rest no more than a few inches from Ino's bare feet and her legs raised into the air. The pink haired woman had little time for cries of shock or surprise. The Sakura clone looked over his shoulder at Ino, a smile crossing her beautiful features.

"Kami…yes Naruto…fuck me…yes make me yours" Sakura's words rang out through the room as Naruto began to thrust inside her body. She felt herself suddenly caught up in a battering hurricane of bliss as he leaned over her to rest on his arms.

Ino almost ceased her movements at the sight of Sakura so willfully being ravished by the strapping male. Her own breathing had grown heavy in amidst the euphoria of her dance and the deeply erotic sight before her. Yet the sudden intense fire in her master's eyes, still set firmly upon Ino's body, was making her downright unsure of herself. She was sure that there was no way Naruto would be able to resist her as she danced, even with sakura in his arms.

Sakura suddenly screamed beneath him as her orgasm seemed to rip through every nerve in her body. Her fingernails clawed at the slopes of his steely pectoral muscles and her legs quickly wrapped around him to meet his relentless thrusts with a downright revelatory desire. She was enjoying how hard her master was fucking her, every thrust burying him self up to the hilt in her, sending pleasure and a little bit of pain racing through her boy. As far as she cared, the game was over. The game was damned. She wanted those eyes looking into hers when he broke her world apart once more.

The wish was not to be granted, for Naruto never took his eyes from Ino the entire time. Fresh drops of sweat slipped down along the ripples of muscle across his back. He felt the sakura clone's smooth, wet tongue slowly licking over those churning muscles as she clearly wanted to be a part of that moment.

Not to be bested, Ino regained her senses. Her dance was over but there was still sand left yet to pour through the glass. A truly wicked idea formed in her mind. A last resort.

Naruto watched the seductress as she took one step toward him. The new position over Sakura's rapidly quivering body allowed Ino to slip one foot on either side of the woman's head.

"Remember master, no touching." Ino found her voice and shivered as it emerged as barely a whisper.

Naruto continued to watch her. The sand was about to run out. He was about to win and enjoy all the rewards that came with it. A grin of newfound victory split his handsome features.

Then Ino un-tied the thin strands of golden string keeping her succulent pussy covered. Her scent filled the youthful male's nostrils and his mouth began to water for a taste of her. Ino quickly denied him that taste as she bent her knees to lower her body down to crouch. Her legs parted wide and she reached down between them to use her delicate fingers to spread open her labia. He drank in the sight she so decadently exposed to him. Deep pink in colour, flowing with arousal that spilled in little drops to Sakura's cheek and burning with the heat of her own desire.

In that moment, as her spread pussy lowered down upon Sakura's mouth, the woman beneath him bucked wildly. Her back arched to thrust her wonderfully full tits against his chest as her head lolled backwards and her tongue slid deep into her friend's open cunt.

Sakura lost herself completely in her climax, her legs unraveling to flail wildly as he body trembled with uncontrollable force. Naruto couldn't keep that steady rhythm that had kept him sane for so long and the final strand of his resistance broke.

the sakura clone from behind as Naruto lifted himself up to grab Ino's all too willing form and pull her to him. Perky breasts cushioned against hard muscle, strong hands grasped at the woman's perfectly rounded ass and she gave little resistance as he wrestled her to the ground.

"Yes master! I am yours. Always yours," she whispered between errant breaths as his lips sought out hers. Her arms wrapped about his shoulders, her fingers ran through his golden mane of hair and finally she felt his length sink into her fiery pussy.

The words were sealed with a passionate kiss as their bodies locked together. Naruto was astonished, first at the way Ino's tight pussy began to squeeze and offer slippery caresses to his swollen cock. The way she moved beneath him was like some kind of wild thing, shifting to mould her body against his and intertwine their limbs together in a ferocious rhythm.

One hand dug into the pillows by her head whilst the other had slid beneath her to grasp her tight ass. Ino's mind was swept up in an enormous wave that built itself higher and higher before crashing against the shore with a deafening thunderclap. Naruto felt the way her body clamped suddenly against him to sink every inch of his pulsing member deep inside her where he could no longer hold back. As her slick inner folds convulsed and gushed her nectar around him, he felt the creamy heat of his own release rising up his length. The initial burst of that thick liquid bliss as it spurted into her sent her body into another quick high of intense euphoria. After the monumental build up she felt him pour into her hungry body again and again. The last of his strength allowed him to roll onto his back, slipping his still-hard length from her pussy as every muscle in his body seemed to relax.

It didn't take long before he felt a familiar tongue lapping at his waning length. Finding the strength to lift his head, he looked down and saw sakura licking up the cocktail of himself, Sakura and Ino with an eager cat-like enthusiasm. After lapping up the juices from his lower belly and his thighs, she gulped the length of him into her mouth and began to bob her head as wet suckling noises quickly filled the tent.

"Well...I guess...I lose..." Naruto was trying not to pant and failing miserably. The sudden quick oxygen intake was making his eyesight go slightly fuzzy. He focused on the ceiling of the room above them and waited for his eyes to focus.

He felt Ino's hand seek out his own as they laid side by side. A quick turn of his head left him facing her sensual beauty and he glanced down to see the sweaty sakura clone busily licking around Ino's freshly fucked cunt.

"Master plays the game very well," she teased, unable to stop smiling in the afterglow of what had been some shockingly mind blowing sex.

"Beginners luck." With his free hand, he reached down between his legs and saw sakura's bright emerald green eyes looking back up at him. Her lips were sealed tightly around his cock as she took it to the tight entrance to her throat and beyond.

"I would say its more practice makes perfect," Sakura lifted her head from between Ino's spread legs to disagree.

Naruto oddly felt heat rising to his face again. Given the circumstances even he thought that he might have a little more confidence. Chiding himself for the reaction, he looked down to Sakura clone who had unfortunately not been able to pry the other women apart from him for long enough to find her own action. When she saw him looking down upon her she felt his cock twitch against her tongue. The recovery was quick as she continued to eagerly suckle at his length until it stood up like a fence post. Releasing the stubborn treat from her mouth with a little pop, she blinked at it and looked up at him with wide eyed wonder.

Naruto suddenly felt a little more confident and offered the pink haired female a quirk of the corner of his mouth. What he said thereafter quickly diverted all eyes in the room to him.

"Best two out of three?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A Clan Reborn: Chapter 9**

**AN: Here is my next chapter you all can think "ssvidel3" for reminding me I said I would release this week. I have been enjoying a vacation at my grandmother's place in the mountains and chasing other plot bunnies and got distracted from this fic. So sadly this one is shorter than what I usually do and only has one lemon but it's a special order for one of my readers. Cause remember you don't just have to take what I serve you can make your own orders and I'll try to deliver.**

Sakura was on her way to her mother's house, with naruto just days away from taking the hokage chair and having gotten closer to releasing Shiori they had decided that it was time to start on phase two of his plans.

Her mother was the head of the civilian council in charge of trade, a very important position for a very important job, and if Naruto had the council heads undivided loyalties it would make his plans much easier. Sakura knew exactly just how she was going to do it, her pussy tingling as her plan raced through her mind.

Sakura had quickly come up with her plan and was looking forward to it for more reasons than one. Her fingers absently straightened out the short sundress she was wearing as she opened the door to her mother's house. Entering the house she could see it was as clean as always and hear her mother humming to herself in the kitchen.

Hearing her mother a small frown crossed her lips, ever since her father had died during the war her mother had thrown herself into her work. Sakura hoped that after today her mother would be able to lighten up more, maybe even sell her house and move to the estate with them.

Walking into the kitchen Sakura sat her large purse down on the table as she watched her mother go about her work cleaning the stove top. Sakura had always admired her mother for her strength and knowledge, but also for her body. Looking at Mebuki sakura could see that time had been kind to her mother because even though she was in her forties she still looked like she was in her early or mid-thirties.

Sakura stood there for a moment and admired her mother from behind, watching as her tight pants hugged her hips and how her blouse fell down a little giving a glimpse of the large breasts sakura had suckled at as a child and envied as a growing girl. Sakura also noticed that she had let her short dirty blond hair down from where it usually rested clipped up out of her way, her hair more of a golden brown unlike Naruto's or Ino's fell down framing her face as she cleaned the inside of the oven below the stove.

"Hey mom I'm home" sakura called out cheerfully as she walked forward and hugged her mother as the older woman turned around. Holding her tightly Sakura could feel her mother's slightly larger breasts pressing into hers as Mebuki wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here today I wasn't expecting to see you until our lunch date later this week. Ohh dear nothing has gone wrong has it? Naruto and Ino are ok I'm sure or I would have heard the news in the markets?" asked Mebuki worried that something had happened to cause her busy daughter to come see her in the middle of the week.

Sakura chuckled and took a step back though her hands were still on her mother's arms. "No everything is going great, it's going better than I had ever dreamed it would" said "I just wanted to come see you, ever since dad died you have been so sad and lonely that it worries me some times."

"Ohh don't be silly dear there's no need to be worried I'm doing just fine. Now I was about to make some tea and rest anyways so why don't you go hang out in the living room until I get it fixed and you can tell me how things have been going with your fiancé and his clan." Said Mebuki putting on a strong face for sakura and shooing her out of the room, as she started the water for the tea she thought over what sakura had said. Truly she had been really depressed after her husband's death; the only thing that kept her spirits up was how happy her daughter was now that she was with Minato's son.

As Sakura sat in the living room she took the special bottle of perfume out of her purse and sprayed it on herself, after that she took out a gold and red tube of lipstick and applied it to her lips. The perfume and lipstick were both concocted by her and Ino using some of the pheromones naruto produced along with imbuing it with the Kyubies chakra. Normally this would allow them to control anyone of the feminine persuasion to basically become their slaves. But for Mebuki, Sakura had decided to use a less powerful version believing that it wouldn't be that hard to get her mother on their side.

Mebuki started to feel warmer the longer she had been sitting on the couch next to sakura. Rubbing her chest she pulled her blouse down just a bit more to try and cool off, sakura watched seeing that the perfume was starting to take effect. Sliding closer to Mebuki she continued making small talk paying attention as her mother undid a button on her blouse revealing more of her flushed skin to sakura.

The whole time they had been talking Sakura had scooted closer and closer to where she was practically on top of Mebuki. Reaching one hand over sakura placed it on her mother's head "Are you getting a fever mom you look kind of hot" she said meaning it in more than the medical way.

"No, it's just a little warm in here." said Mebuki a little breathlessly, for some reason the feel of her daughter being so close to her had been making her hotter and hotter and feeling her touch had about made her moan out in ecstasy.

"You look a little bit stressed why don't we go sit on the bed and I'll give you a massage and we can talk about the day." Said sakura placing her hand on Mebuki's leg.

"I haven't had a nice massage in a long time I think that would be nice." Said Mebuki leading the way into the bedroom, closing the door behind them sakura motioned for Mebuki to get on the bed before climbing up and sitting down behind her. With her mother between her legs sakura went to work.

Sakura slowly moved her hands over Mebuki's shoulders, using the medical chakra to relive the tired muscles. Moving her hands over Mebuki's neck Sakura listened to her quiet moans, the potion taking effect causing her pleasure to increase and her inhibitions to decrease.

Sakura slowly slid the blouses thin straps down off Mebuki's shoulders, the cloth loosening and revealing more of Mebuki's large round breasts and soft skin. Sakura started to massage Mebuki's chest and collar, her fingers slipping down to glide over the top of her mother's breasts.

Mebuki let out a sharp surprised gasp as she felt Sakura's lips press against the back of her neck. She wasn't as surprised by the second or the third, and was starting to enjoy the feeling of Sakura's lips trailing kisses on her neck.

"Take your blouse off for me mom." Commanded Sakura, her voice a gentle whisper in Mebuki's ear, her lips grazing the skin behind her earlobe.

"Why do you want me to do that Sakura?" asked Mebuki thorough moans as Sakura's hands started to massage more of her breasts.

"Because I told you to mom, because your breasts are tired and aching for a relief that only my fingers can give them." Whispered Sakura, her tongue licking up Mebuki's neck, Mebuki found that her breasts were aching and Sakura's hands did feel so good. Grabbing the hem of her shirt she lifted it over her head and threw it away, the nipples on her breasts hardening as the cool air brushed over them.

Mebuki couldn't hold back her loud moan as Sakura's hands came down and started to massage her boobs, palming them in her hands as she rubbed them all over.

"That's it mommy moan for your little girl as she plays with your boobs. Let me hear how much you enjoy me massaging your breasts." Commanded Sakura her voice louder but still gentle as she rubbed her hands up and down her mother's chest and boobs.

"Ahh keep going that feels so good, I haven't felt like this in years." Said Mebuki laying her head back on Sakura's shoulder as the pink haired girl started to explore more of her mother's exposed skin.

Bringing a hand up Sakura tilted her mother's chin around before dipping her head down and surprising Mebuki by giving her a long deep kiss. "Ohh I plan to keep going, I'm going to turn you into my mommy slut, then I'll have some things I want you to do."

"Whatever pleases your mistress." Says Mebuki, feeling her blood grow hot with arousal as Sakura calls her a slut.

Stroking her mother's cheek with her hand Sakura was happy to see her mother's arousal. Sakura loved her mother in more ways than one and was glad Mebuki was returning the feelings. She knew one of the first things she would make her mother do after they were done would be sell her house and move to one of the houses in the clan estate where she would be around family and not so alone anymore.

"Since you are so eager to please me slut why don't you take off those pants and show your daughter that beautiful pussy of yours." Commanded Sakura, her voice soft but firm as her hands rubbed over Mebuki's stomach.

Mebuki's fingers quickly started to undo the buttons revealing her shaven pussy, her lips glistening when juices from her excitement. Sakura's fingers quickly started to explore, running over the outer lips spreading them and letting the juices leak out.

Sucking at Mebuki's neck Sakura looked at her mother's exposed body. "Did my dirty little mommy not wear any panties? From now on you need to always wear some sexy panties, master and I both enjoy taking them off and revealing what they hide."

"Yes mistress" replied Mebuki thinking of the young blond hokage holding her down and playing with her through her panties as Sakura watched.

Slowly sliding her fingers in deeper Sakura started stroking at her inner core, her fingers brushing up against the inside of Mebuki's vagina as her thumb rolled over her exposed bud. Sakura kept up her long slow strokes, her three fingers spreading Mebuki's pussy as Sakura explored her mouth with her tongue. Slowly drawing her mother closer to her edge Sakura sped up the strokes as her other hand played with Mebuki's exposed clit.

"Ohh Sakura I'm all most there, faster baby girl make me cum, faster make your mommy cum." Screamed Mebuki, finally reaching her climax, she seemed to cum for a minute moaning hard as her cum squirted half way across the room.

Sighing she slump back enjoying the feel of Sakura's hands massaging her again." Mm my mommy slut is a squirter. I can't wait to see just how far I can make you squirt, and how accurate you can be." Said Sakura.

"I have a surprise for you mommy. But first I want you to use your beautiful mouth and eat out your daughters pussy." Said Sakura, she watched Mebuki stand up getting a good look at her mother, letting her eyes linger on the firm breasts and glisten pussy. Though her mother was entering her forties she still had the look of a younger woman.

Standing between Sakura's legs Mebuki bent over, her hand tilting Sakura's head back so she could lean down and kiss her. Gently kissing her daughter's lips Mebuki ran her tongue out tasting the pink flesh. Sakura opened her mouth inviting her mother's tongue in to explore.

The two slowly kissed moaning into each other's mouth as their hands roamed each other's body. Teaching down Mebuki lifted up Sakura's sundresses leaving the pink haired girl naked on the bed. "My cute little Sakura has grown into such a beautiful woman." Said Mebuki taking in the sight of her daughter.

Leaning forward Sakura took one of Mebuki's nipples in her moth and started sucking on it as her hands squeezed Mebuki's breasts. The feel of sucking was causing Mebuki to feel great, she had always loved the feeling of breast feeding. "That's it mistress suck on your mommy's slutty breasts just like when you were a baby."

Switching from one breast to the other Sakura slid her hand down and started to run it over Mebuki's slit getting her fingers nice and wet. Bringing her wet fingers back up she spread the juices over Mebuki's breasts before licking them off. Smiling she looked up and saw the pleased flushed expression on her mother's face.

"Are you enjoying this slut? Do you like having your little girl suck on your bobbies and play with your pussy?" asked Sakura digging her middle fingers into Mebuki's snatch causing her to squirt a little and drench Sakura's face and breasts. "You're a horny slut aren't you, cuming again like a bitch in heat, lick the cum off me like the bitch you are." Ordered Sakura.

Happily Mebuki got down on her knees and started to lick at the juices now running down the valley between Sakura's breasts. Enjoying the taste of her own juices Mebuki quickly cleaned Sakura off wanting to taste her daughter's juices.

Placing her face in front of Sakura's slit Mebuki inhaled, smelling Sakura's sweet scent before prying apart the slick lips and sticking her tongue in tasting Sakrua's juices. Liking the feel of their mother's mouth on her pussy Sakura grabbed her head and pressed it in tighter.

"That's it slut lick my pussy, eat out your daughters dirty little pussy." Commanded Sakura grinding her pussy against Mebuki's face.

Mebuki doubled her efforts licking and sucking at Sakura's young pussy. Her nimble fingers playing with Sakura's clit. "That's it mommy I'm about to cum, lick my pussy and make your daughter cum." Screamed Sakura, Mebuki tried to swallow all of the delicious juices but they just started coming to fast. With a scream Sakura pushed Mebuki closer as her juices gushed out and ran down Mebuki's chin.

Letting Mebuki sit back Sakura saw her juices glisten on her face. Capturing Mebuki's mouth with her own her tongue demanded entrance searching and tasting her juices. Slowing the kiss Sakura licked and kissed Mebuki's face clean before rubbing her thumb over Mebuki's cheek.

"That was delicious mistress. I hope your mommy slut did good enough to earn her surprise." Begged Mebuki her skin flushed with excitement and exertion.

"Get on the bed and get on your hands and knees. Don't turn around until I tell you to." Said Sakura watching her mother's shapely rump as she climbed up on the bed; Mebuki heard Sakura leave the room, she could hear Sakura moving around in the other room but didn't dare turn around. After a few moments of waiting Sakura returned, her hands rubbing over Mebuki's butt cheeks before slapping one causing Mebuki to let out a yelp in surprise.

"Don't cum until I give you permission slut." Said Sakura, getting close Sakura ran her tongue up from mebuki's pussy up to her ass. Taking two fingers Sakura starts to thrust in and out of Mebuki's pussy, her tongue teasing the rim of her ass.

Mebuki tried to hold it in but the pressure kept building. Sakura's tongue and fingers teasing her. "Ahh I'm cuming." Screamed Mebuki feeling it bubble over. Sakura stood back up her hands rubbing over Mebuki's thighs. Without giving Mebuki any warning Sakura thrusted forward, burying the strap on in Mebuki's pussy.

"What a naughty little mommy slut, panting and moaning like a bitch in heat. I was going to go easy on you at first but now I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are then maybe you will be able to follow instructions."

Mebuki wasn't able to form a coherent sentence in reply as her pleasure centers overloaded. Sakura pulled out and thrusted in hard, filling Mebuki's cunt with her long hard cock. After a minute Mebuki started rocking her hips pushing back as Sakura's cock scraped across the top of her tunnel.

Soon the two got into a rhythm speeding up where the only sounds were the heavy breathing and the slap of their flesh against one another. "Ohh yes Sakura fuck me. Fuck your mommy hard with your long cock." Cried Mebuki, the sheets getting soaked where she was cuming.

"Your pussy is so tight now wonder you were such a horny bitch." Grunted Sakura thrusting in and cuming in Mebuki's pussy, the splash of the warm liquid surprised Mebuki causing her to thrust her hips back.

Moving over Sakura lay down beside Mebuki. "Now I want you to straddle me and ride my cock till I cum." Commanded Sakura placing her legs on either side of Sakura Mebuki lent down and slowly kissed her daughter as her hands played with her boobs. Reaching up Sakura started playing with her mother's breasts, for a while the two just sat there feeling each other and recovering before the next round of love making.

Lowering her pussy down on the strap on Mebuki stopped one the head was in and started to wiggle around in a circular motion. Keeping the motion going Mebuki started to lower herself down a bit before going back, going a bit more each time.

After a minute or two of teasing Sakura, Mebuki stopped and lowered her self-down all the way. Her eyes started to roll back in pleasure as the cock filled her. Slowly Mebuki started bouncing up and down, getting steadily faster with each thrust. Wanting to be active Sakura grabbed her hips and thrusted up as Mebuki came down causing the blond woman to throw her head back in a yell of pleasure.

The two stayed like that for a while before Mebuki decided to change to reverse cowgirl. Facing away from Sakura and a little hunched over Mebuki started to bounce her butt fast and shallow over the cock. Keeping up the speed she sat back and placed her hands on Sakura's legs using them to stabilize her as she bounced.

Sitting up Sakura ran her hands around Mebuki's waist rubbing at her breasts and belly. "That's it slut cum for me, cum on your little girls cock." Commanded Sakura, moaning Mebuki came but before she could react she was on her back with Sakura's cock in her mouth as Sakura went to town on her pussy.

Mebuki was happy to try out multiple more positions; she had enjoyed it when Sakura had held her close, their pussy's rubbing together causing them to cum and soak the sheets.


End file.
